


How Do You Know You Are Happy?

by Black_Dog (Xilianr)



Series: How Do You {KNOW}? [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn Industry, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bittersweet, Dark, Dehumanization, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fucked Up, Gen, Kidnapping, Levi/Reader-centric, M/M, Multi, Odaxelagnia, Porn Star Levi, Porn Star Mike Zacharias, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 81,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Black_Dog
Summary: In the porn industry Reiss Films had a name for themselves. They were the big budget, amazing acting, power house of kink porn. Their films had a realistic quality that was only made more believable by their casting exclusively their own people and no named talents. The industry had many rumors around how they accomplished this feat, none of them true. The one rumor that never stuck was that it looked so realistic because it was real.That rumor was never allowed to take because it was the truth.





	1. ... At First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a romanticization. 
> 
> This is only a dream that we can all wake from, safe and sound.

You looked up from your phone and around the bar for the millionth time. Still no new faces. The night was nearly over, the weekend coming to a close in a couple short hours. Eren was talking too loudly to the other four regulars at his table. Something the brunette said must have actually been funny because his friend was joined by the others in some boisterous laughter. Armin was such a sweetie he would always laugh, even at Eren’s less funny jokes. The others had no such sympathy for Eren’s attempts at humor, so they only joined in when it was actually funny.

You had been coming to this bar for six months now. None of the regulars felt like strangers to you but you were intentionally staying at the bar. Mike, tonight’s bartender, was your preferred company on slow nights like this one. If not for having already overheard him turn down several advances, a possessive boyfriend used as extra deterrent, you would have allowed yourself a crush on him. He was charming company even if nothing else came of it.

Mike was looking good tonight. The bar did not have a dress code but Mike always chose to dress up a bit. He had on in a teal vest over a white teeshirt and stone washed jeans. You enjoyed the way Mike’s eyes would change color as the honey golds would blend differently with the cool azures. Trying to identify what color those irises were was what spurred you into talking with Mike the first time.

You heard the meek tone of Bertolt saying something but he was too soft spoken for you to make out what. Annie walked by you on her way to the bathrooms, whispering with minimal lip movements so as to not alert the others to her warning you. “Eren is gonna try to get you to join us. Don’t feel pressured.” She slinked into the alcove without pausing. She understood how hard it could be to weather the over exuberance of Eren and Reiner at the same time. She was saying, without saying, she had your back if you declined the invitation. You liked Annie.

Seconds later Eren plopped down on the barstool next to you, leaning a little too hard on the bar. The night was well into the hours where the man had already gone past tipsy and was closing in on smashed. Ah, to be young and reckless still. You did not miss your inexperienced years of drinking. Especially the hangovers. Taking a careful look into those Christmas tree eyes had you relatively certain he was not yet too drunk to tolerate. 

The first weekend you had tried this bar you had given the regulars a bit of space. You waited until the third weekend before you let Eren buy you a drink. The bar scene was less confusing to you than the pure act of socializing. The process of getting to know a person always baffled you. You were just bad at knowing how to act around people. You felt like there was some handbook everyone else got that explained meeting people and making friends, that you had been accidentally skipped over during handout.

Even not being exceptional at conversing, you managed to get the relevant information from your first drink with the younger man. You eventually got Eren talking enough that you caught a few big red flags. Eren was a sweet guy, very passionate and generous. He was also saltier than the ocean. Even just sharing a drink you could tell how hard he tried to keep his anger under thumb. After your father’s and your latest ex‘s temper problems you were immediately turned off at the prospect of yet another yelling-prone boyfriend. You knew it was pointless to hope for a guy that never got angry. No, you were just looking for a guy that controlled his temper not got controlled by it.

It was only after the first round of drinks but you told Eren straight out you were not interested. Eren had not been admonished by your turning him down. You got the next round and felt a bubbly joy at discovering a new friend. Eren still offered to get a round every now and again and was not taking your buying a round the wrong way either. He was the more actively engaging of the regulars. He claimed he was determined to ‘get you out of your shell’, not that you were sure he could.

Now he sat beside you, slurring a little in his bemoaning on how deserted the bar was this weekend. He was inviting you to join him and the others as Annie walked by to return to her seat amongst the group. She hesitated only a step to listen to Eren’s phrasing. Annie was a protective sort of person and was more than willing to put her friends in their place if they were out of line. Eren swallowed hard, stumbling midway through his prepared invitation. He did not want to draw her ire.

Before you could say anything, Mike spoke in a bright tone, “Good evening! What can I get for you?” The way Mike stood had him half in front of you as he spoke to the new arrival on the other side of you.

How you had missed him coming in was beyond you. The fact that he chose the seat next to you in the nearly empty bar had its own significance as well. Eren did not wait for an answer. He gave a lopsided smile and left you to make friends. At least the brunette knew he was too drunk to be a good wingman.

You peered into the reflection at the back of the bar to get a better look without openly staring at the man next to you. He was not that tall, made even more apparent with a giant like Mike so close by. Despite his short stature you could feel an air of authority from him. His fine three piece suit was coal gray with a deep ultramarine shirt giving a splash of color. The dark colors contrasted his china doll complexion strikingly. His crow’s wing black hair was styled in a neat undercut that framed his eyes nicely. The angle of the reflection let you see his irises were definitely lighter than Mike’s. Maybe gray, possibly blue?

“What are you having?”

You realized too late that those eyes were looking at your reflected self. You ran your bottom lip between your teeth as you inhaled to respond. Then you choked on the blank you drew. You looked helplessly at Mike as your brain skipped out on what you had been drinking. Mike only looked at you, amused in how speechless you always got when a new person engaged you in conversation. You tried once more to force a set of words out but only gave a huff. You turned to look at the man addressing you, hoping to find the words before you made a total fool of yourself. That was a bad plan.

Icicles. Clear blue winter skies and silver glittering bits of frost that looked cold and sharp as knives. Those eyes had lost all of that power in the mirror behind the bar. He had the most lovely eyes you had ever been caught by. You were stunned as all prey was under the close gaze of a predator. The blank mask made his looking at you all the more intense. Only because you were trapped in his gravity did you notice the tiny movement at the corner of his mouth. A twitch of lip that for a second threatened to become a smirk. 

“I guess we’ll just have to find out. Another for her and the same for me.” The words sounded as bored as his blank face seemed. If not for the way he kept your gaze, his buying you a drink, you would have thought he had no interest in interacting with you whatsoever.

“Coming right up. (F/N), breathe.” Mike rested one of his large hands on your shoulder. Mike had figured out early on that you were leery of being touched at first but that once comfortable with a person you were more than accepting. You relaxed into his grip, nerves melting into your previous drink’s calm. You gave a slightly embarrassed snicker, glancing a very amused Mike as he left to mix the drinks.

“(F/N), lovely name. I’m Levi. Levi Ackerman.” He offered his hand with a slowness that spoke to his ability to read a person. He caught your tensing before relaxing into Mike. He was being cautious of unnerving you again. The handshake was firm in a polite way. Levi held your hand for an extra few seconds to show the gesture was more that just part of a conditioned introduction. You swallowed back the butterflies the act sent fluttering under your skin.

Levi was able to wrestle a conversation out of you shortly after Mike returned with your drinks. Your glass had been placed a bit away from Levi. Mike was helping keep you safe by making it difficult for this virtual stranger to drug your drink without you noticing. Mike leaned a hip on the bar as he inserted himself into the awkward conversation. 

Mike would leave you to fill the orders for the other regulars but would return to talking with you and Levi. You were grateful for his help since you kept tripping over your own tongue if left too long. Levi seemed to be fine with your awkwardness and even tried to keep Mike in the conversation with you both. Mike gave last call and Levi got one more round to keep the night from ending just yet. The drinks were drained slowly and Mike even said to take your time. Tonight was the first great night you got to enjoy in a long time.

“Tch, Mike you can’t really be so naïve. No one would ever just ask for your number without some kind of intention. Maybe nothing romantic, but no way is it just habitual. The guy was flirting with you.” Levi had twisted in his seat to have his body turned more toward you despite his speaking to Mike.

“Lucky for him you weren’t there then, hm?” Mike gave a deep chuckle that had you give them a slightly confused look. Levi noticed before Mike that you were not in on the joke.

“I think I should be pissed with you for never mentioning me to (F/N). Considering how often you are telling me about her I expected her to at least know my fucking name.” Levi was looking at you with a mirth in his eyes that you hoped meant he was not actually offended.

Mike merely gave a mock exasperated huff. “I talk about you a little. I mean you knew I had a boyfriend, right (F/N)?”

Levi had you locked under that piercing gaze again. You managed a nod but your lungs refused to take in enough air to answer. You hoped Levi was going to let you off the hook but sadly he seemed to enjoy your squirming. That smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth again.

“Hm. I think finding out we’re dating disappointed our girl a little. Don’t worry. I’m not so possessive I mind your company.” Levi leaned in slightly to say the next. “I’ll share him with you.”

You were not so obvious but you felt like your eyes went large as saucers and your jaw tried to do that cartoon thing were it would hit the floor in surprise. You could not for the life of you tell if Levi was being serious.

“Lee…” Mike had a warning in his tone. He did not seem totally confident that Levi was joking either. Mike cleared up the empty glasses, signaling the bar was now closed. “Sorry, (F/N). I need to finish up and, while Levi knows the owner, I can’t let you stay.” Mike helped you recover from your befuddlement a bit with the warmth of his smile.

“No worries, Mike. Thanks for letting me linger so late.” You were suddenly painfully aware of being the last person to leave. You mentally facepalmed for overstaying.

“Always happy to have your company. See you again soon, (F/N).” Mike reached across the bar to give a squeeze to your shoulder before turning to clear up for the night.

Levi simply watched Mike for a moment until the larger man went into the back. Levi turned those hunter’s eyes back to you as you got up from your seat. “Take care (F/N). I look forward to seeing more of you.”

He must have been doing it on purpose. You pushed down your meekness to try and give as good as you were getting. You managed to curl a bit of slyness into your smile. “I can’t wait.”

You walked away without giving Levi a chance to fluster you more. After getting a moment to think you were even more sure that he was just toying with you. That was until you caught that last glimpse of his face. Just before exiting you gave one last look over your shoulder, expecting to see that blank mask with the unreadable eyes. Levi was looking after you, hungrily.

 

~~

 

“So, what do you think? She could work.” Mike sounded hopeful. Levi knew he was being a pain in the ass to Mike. The tall man had been looking for their next prop for a while now.

“Not her.” Levi had come behind the bar. He was counting down the register to help Mike finish up faster. He wanted to go home.

“You ever think you might be too picky?” Mike sounded amused but Levi knew his boyfriend was getting frustrated.

“I just don’t want to use her as a prop.” Levi tried to hide his discomfort with the topic by focusing harder on the money. 

His mind kept drifting back to her. Her contagious smile, that laugh that lit his heart on fire. She was witty, playful, all the things Levi wanted in a woman. Mike had been right, he did like her. What they needed, however, was another person to use, not someone he actually liked. He did not want to use this girl.

Well, maybe that was only half true. Levi adjusted himself in his slacks. He liked the idea of using her. The idea of holding those hips while he brought her, making her a mess for the cameras... he very much wanted to use her. What he did not like was the idea of throwing her away after.

Levi tutted and threw the bundled money on the counter. Mike would be hurt if he asked for a pet. The whole Erwin, Nile, Marie thing had really screwed with him. Erwin and his stupid byzantine maneuvers. Mike was no match for Erwin’s string pulls. Mike had not been in love, Levi was sure, but Erwin had really bruised the big man’s heart. Damn Erwin, complicating Levi’s life for such selfish reasons.

“I’m not mad you don’t like her. I’ll keep looking.” Mike kissed the top of Levi’s head on his way to restock the other end of the bar. Mike’s disappointment did not go unnoticed. 

“Still looking is a good idea.” Levi meant to leave it at that but, “And it’s not that I don’t like (F/N).” The words just fell out of his mouth. Shit.

Mike turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. Mike had heard him. Double shit. Mike gave a shake of his head and let his bangs fall over his eyes. Without customers around Mike enjoyed letting his hair hide his face.

“Knew you’d like her.” There was a pride in his words that made Levi glad he had said more than intended. Thankfully, Mike also let it rest at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is looking like my darkest story yet (still technically a romantic fantasy of the kidnapping kind). 
> 
> Please be sure to read the notes at the head of the chapter. I will be giving a heads up on content without making a wallO'tags. Also note that NSFW means graphic sexual content, not necessarily sexy sexual content (there will be sexy content, too). If you are here only for the conventional smut, it doesn't start until chapter 8. I have no intention of glamorizing or demonizing the porn industry in this story. The branding of ones self that this type of living entails is neither ignored nor deeply delved into. Sorry.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am not in the porn industry nor have I ever even been on any film set, ever. I did watch that one episode of Murder, She Wrote that took place in Hollywood. Set your bar of believability there, please. Thank you.
> 
> As always comments, (constructive) criticisms, or any little thing is invited. Kudos make my day.


	2. Rabbit Holes

“It’s been months, Levi.” Mike kept his eyes on the road as he drove them home. Yet another night of Levi toying with (F/N) had come to a close. Levi remained silent to Mike’s inferred question. “She is pretty enough. Right lights, right angles, I bet she would look damn good with us. She could be our next-“

“No.” Levi was harsh in cutting Mike off.

“I thought you were enjoying her? Come on, let’s get a prop that you like for once.” Mike hated that Levi always seemed to lose interest after the scouting stage. None of the girls they had brought in to be props had been especially appealing to Levi. It was almost impossible to get him to be willing to do a sequel with any of them. (F/N) was the first girl to ever hold Levi’s interest. It had been his idea to come to the bar to see her tonight, even.

“I don’t want to just throw her away.” Levi was barely audible over the drone of the freeway. Mike glanced over to be sure he had actually heard Levi speaking but the shorter man was looking out the window.

“You... you would want to keep her?” Mike was shocked. Levi was the colder of them. He even seemed to enjoy the breaking in phase. Levi had never acted like getting a pet would interest him. Mike had never even allowed the idea to enter his mind. The absence of Levi’s denial rang loud in Mike’s ears. “Levi. You should have said sooner, I’d have backed off on nagging you.” Mike gave a huff through his nose. It was easy to guess why Levi would not have mentioned that to him. Taking a second to really think on the possibility, Mike nodded. “She would take to it. Yeah. Yeah! This will work. She’ll be great for us.”

“Me… for me. I can share her, but she needs to be mine.” Levi was back to looking out the window, hiding from the potential of Mike's disappointment in the darkness outside. Mike could understand Levi’s fears. The future Mike had once wished for was gone, dashed to bits on the stones of reality. He had no notions of them settling down to live happily ever after, retiring in the suburbs. A traditional life with a white picket fence was well out of their reach, maybe always had been for Levi. This, this was a future worth chasing. Mike lit up at the idea of Levi finally having something special, someone just for him.

“Okay, Levi. That’s probably better for us, anyways. You really should have said sooner. Let’s get started on her.” Mike could hardly contain his excitement.

“Hm. Let’s.” Levi had turned toward Mike.

Mike was rewarded fully. He was only able to enjoy it an instant before needing to watch the road, but there it was. Levi was smiling.

 

~~

 

You had to be a masochist. How else to explain your current choices? You were once again spending the night ogling one of the two gorgeous, but spoken for, men at the bar you frequented. Levi was feeding you drinks tonight, which you were happily accepting. Mike was busy tending the slightly busy bar so you had Levi to yourself. The shorter of the pair had taken you to the privacy of a table toward the back of the bar, even.

You could not help but perk up whenever Levi joined you and Mike at the bar. You knew it was not the best plan to spend your weekends with two men who were in a committed relationship to each other, but you could hardly deny yourself the opportunity. These two men were just too enticing. Neither of them seemed to get annoyed by your occasional (mostly retaliatory) flirting either. You were sure there was electricity between you three at times, but at others they seemed completely arctic.

Levi was giving most of the mixed signals. He had dialed his teasing down after the first night, but he still got you flustered at least once a visit. You enjoyed his company but it was hard to be sure he was enjoying yours. His expression was always bored, his voice bland. You would catch flashes of emotion crossing his eyes but it was hard to guess what those feelings were. One second you would be sure he could not be bothered with what you were saying but then he would comment in a way that showed he was really paying attention. You just could not get a read on him.

You were a little giddy about having the stoic man all to yourself for once. He was dressed sharply with his black vest and slacks contrasting his pristine white button up. The way his eyes stayed on yours was pleasant if not a bit intense. You were getting accustomed to that indecipherable mask watching you. The intimacy of the location was what had you struggling with a fresh timid streak.

Feeling overly self-conscious, you decided you were also talking too much. You attempted to stop your rambling on about nothing but the last drink had made you chatty. You managed to get your mouth to stop but you were mid sentence as the train of thought moved on without you. Levi leaned in, a gentle caress of your cheek used to brush away possibly nothing. When you did not pull away like a scalded cat he softened his expression, or at least you thought he did. That blank face was getting even harder to see behind as the stronger than usual drinks started making your mind sway.

“You alright? You stopped suddenly.” Levi had leaned in so he could speak softer and still be heard over the buzz of the bar. You nodded, what you had been saying had gotten away from you completely. “Good. Good.” He was closer.

Then closer, still.

His hand was at the back of your neck, thumb rubbing just behind your jaw. Levi leaned in that last bit and pressed his lips to yours. You had every thought drift away as you lost focus on anything but his kiss. Feather soft pressure of chapped and slightly parted lips. Your eyes closed as dark wisps swirled in the fog of your rapidly more intoxicated thoughts. The feel of those lips drifted away. A sensation of falling, then strong arms, then nothing.

 

Darkness and vertigo was all that came next. Your eyes would not, could not be opened. A pinch here, a sting there. The sound of voices, their words outside your comprehension. It could all have been a dream but that seemed wrong. Small pains came and went but the cause was beyond your ability to process. Your legs and lower half were set a blaze but then cooling hands rubbed all over you to balm away the fire. You struggled to surface from the thick haze of unconsciousness but once the pain stopped all you had was velvet silence hugging you.


	3. Hard Landing (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the tags^! Also just to keep from listing a LONG wall of all the possible tags please note there is bondage used (restraints and gags), there is an inference to human trafficking, and while there is graphic sexual content in this chapter it is more of a tease than smut.
> 
> Also there IS aftercare. This is a rape fantasy so let me clarify that my style is that actions are treated with a pre-consent context without any pre-consent. There is no offense taken if this is not your cup of tea and you bail out here. Thank you for giving my story a try!
> 
> Sorry if this all sounds dramatic but I know this content could be triggering to a person that is unprepared. Future chapters won't be so long winded in there warnings, promise. I'm just trying to prevent making such a long list of tags that important ones get missed in the clutter. If there is a tag that you think urgently needs to get added to warn readers, don't be shy in mentioning it.

Something was wrong. You tried to focus on what, but the thick blanket of stupor was not giving way. You tried to move, to orient yourself, but your limbs were too heavy. Another attempt to move your head had you aware of an unusually greater weight to it. Something was on your face, pressing on your cheeks and mouth. A strange taste in your mouth was what finally gave you an inlet to the waking world.

You tried to reach up to pull it away, but your arms were still too heavy, tangled in something. You tried rubbing your face on your pillow to dislodge it. Pressure contorted your face as you found what was inhibiting you from closing your jaws was secured in place by straps. You could breathe through your mouth some, but speech was impossible with the obstruction. It smelt of leather and tasted like rubber. It might not have kept you silent, but it prevented your noises from holding any meaning.

Panic pushed your eyes open to a view of an unfinished drywall. The bare mattress and generic pillow was helping make adrenaline pour into your veins. You struggled again, this time becoming aware that your arms were restrained behind your back. The bindings had your forearms trapped so your palms rested at their opposite elbow. Struggling helped you work out what felt like buckled bands covered from your wrist to more than half your forearm. You could not be sure without seeing them but it felt like multiple leather wrist cuffs locked together to tether your arms behind you.

You had the clarity that survival can make driving the haze from your mind. You tried to focus on your surroundings since your trappings were only making you more afraid. A hum of machines, factory grade air conditioning units maybe, gave a white noise effect. Hearing things was more difficult with that distortion. You could hear voices, male, two of them, not far away. They spoke in a low murmur, like they were trying not to wake someone that was sleeping. Try as you might, you could not make out what they were saying. There was a familiarity but it was too hard to focus enough to put the voices to identities.

You considered rolling onto your back, but the way your arms were bound would have left you with buckles pressing into vulnerable skin. Also, rolling to face the masculine voices seemed a potentially awful idea. A chill helped you become alert to being totally naked. Yes, rolling toward the male voices sounded like a truly awful idea. You moved one of your legs and gave a sigh of relief. Your legs were free. You tried to roll to sit up onto your knees but the thing on your face caught on something. A pull at the back of your head caused the loud clack of metal meeting metal to come from the headboard. You instinctively tried to pull away from the sound, making it repeat a second awful metallic clunk.

The voices stopped. You heard bare feet on concrete, padding closer. You swallowed down a whimper. You did not want to start to cry. Your higher reasoning was all but lost to the full panic you were in now. You had no way to get away so you instead tried to be less exposed. You brought your legs up to try and curl into a ball. A fine tremble ran along your whole body. The weight of a person settled on the bed behind you. You shifted toward the wall more, pulling the chain attached to the gag in your mouth with a thunk.

“Shhh, easy. Easy there. Don’t pull so hard on that, you could hurt yourself.” He spoke in a low whisper. A strong hand was at the nape of your neck. He was rubbing a small circle on the side of your neck, bumping the leather strap under your ear. The touch was so gentle. His other hand rubbed over your hip, encouraging you to uncurl. The pressure was delicate but had power behind it. He could have forced you just as easily as he requested.

You let him move your legs lower without fighting. You were at a his mercy and he was being gentle. His hand lifted your thigh ever so slightly while sliding his fingers to where your hips met. His fingers pushed between your lower lips, dipping inside you. You stiffened at his intrusion but the hold on your head became iron, keeping you in place. The act felt more like a doctor’s checkup than anything sexual.

“Shit. Hand me the lube. Not only is she way too tight, she is dry.” The fingers left you only to start absently petting up and down your inner thigh. He was pulling your leg up gradually as the petting continued. The pop of a bottle opening had his hand vanish from your leg only to return straight to your core.

Slick fingers now started rubbing inside you without any sort of affection. After a moment those defiling fingers left you and returned again with more liquid to apply around your intimate folds. He was all business, simply coating you in lube for what you suspected to be no more meaningful than _use_. You expected his behavior to stay so detached for the remainder of the hell you found yourself in. That was until you felt lips on your neck. He was kissing the rapidly flutter line of your pulse as his fingers started dancing much more sensually with you.

Soft massaging of your sensitive inner thighs started again as he sucked your earlobe. His rubbing was now all about being seductive. He took his time. The ministrations crept lower and lower in a teasing fashion. His touch was skilled in giving pleasure even if not to your personal preferences. What was really getting to you was the sound of his breath in your ear. You could hear his interest growing as he fondled your vulnerability.

“This will be better for you if you don’t try to fight me, lovely. Just shut out the reality for a bit and pretend you want this. Try and convince yourself you want me.” His silky purr stirred up a heat in your gut. You let out the whimper you had been holding in. You recognized that voice now, with its bored drawl.

“Damn if she doesn’t sound perfect. I thought you didn’t care if they were too tight? That last one-“ the other started.

“She is special, now isn’t she?” Levi interrupted with a snarl. The emotion in his voice caught you off guard. You felt him press his body in behind you, his leg lifted to rest his knee on your hip. You had no doubt about his being naked as well. His bare chest was against your back. You could feel his erection brushing your rump. He was using the whole of him to try and make your body more accepting of the impending encounter. “I’m going to try not to hurt you. I don’t want to harm you. You are supposed to be mine, just mine.”

“You said I could be with her too.” You had a confused sort of cry caught in your throat as the second voice registered. You had wanted Mike to desire you, but not like this. “I was looking forward to sharing her with you.”

“That last comment has me reconsidering. I thought you would be more careful of my girl.” Levi had his fingers tracing lazy circles around your entrance. He was doing a splendid job of coaxing your body to warm to his touch even if your mind was not. 

“Don’t be like that.” The threat of your being withheld left a genuine sorrow in Mike’s voice.

“Hold her leg, here.” Levi positioned your leg in the air. Mike’s warm hand took hold of you at just above Levi’s grip. He was cupping under your knee, supporting your leg so you did not have to. “That’s a good girl, just like that.”

Levi released his hold of your head to wrap his arm across your collarbone. He started stroking your clit at a steady rhythm as reward for your obedience. His tongue found a sweet spot on your neck that he honed in on with panting kisses.

You knew what was coming. Behaving might let them finish without you getting damaged. You tried to do as he recommended and relax into the half truth that you had wanted them. You had wanted Levi back at the bar. Had Mike offered that the three of you get together you probably would have even been eager. You had not wanted this, not like this to be sure, but there was little room to argue with it now.

“‘Bout ready to roll?” Mike had moved to kneel on the bed.

“A little more. I want her ready.” Levi was nibbling along your neck. Brushes of teeth flirted with different pressures until he found a perfect spot. A playful nip made you yelp into the gag. “Fuck, you liked that didn’t you? Oh sweetheart, I’m gonna make you feel so good. Just you wait.”

Levi continued a few more moments before ceasing his preparation of you. When he pulled away, Mike let go of you as well. You could feel Mike climb off the bed while Levi was moving around at your back. Once the chain attaching you to the headboard was released from the gag, the pillow was tossed away. Levi pulled you away from the wall, centering you on the mattress. He crawled over you to in front of you but you turned your face into the mattress. Some part of you hated the idea of seeing him like this. His strong hand grabbed your chin and forced you to meet his eyes.

“You can’t be trusted with a safeword yet, lovely. I will try to be alert to you but that doesn’t mean I can’t miss that you can’t breathe. Now listen. I need you to behave. Do as I direct you. Do not fight me or I will punish you. You understand?” He waited until you nodded.

“Good girl. If... _only_ if I am accidentally making it so you can’t breathe, if you are in pain outside what seems to be intentional, fight. You struggle until you can breathe, try and get free of the pain. I won’t punish you for staying alive for me. I promise.” He leaned in and kissed your forehead.

Levi carefully rolled you onto your knees. First he adjusted your hips to the angle he wanted. Then he twisted you toward the wall, helping settle your weight on one of your shoulders. “Try to stay like this.” He spoke softly so you would understand he was addressing you. He spoke louder so he could address Mike without changing his position. Your were grateful for that because his support was helping you keep your weight off your neck. “Remember to watch the angles, she is supposed to be unconscious still. You get her face and the shit needs to get edited out.”

“Right. Let me get a frame check.” Mike sounded like he did when working behind the bar, polite but indifferent.

“Try not to make any more noises, lovely. Much as I enjoy them, your lights are supposed to be out. Stay still, let me be what makes you move.” You were nervous as he pressed against you.

“You are a bit forward. Either make a show of mounting her for a conceptual adjust or pull her back six inches.” Your breathing started to speed up as fear started overtaking your interest in not upsetting your captors.

“Shh, easy. Easy.” Levi was stroking your back with one hand while the other kept helping stabilize you. “This won’t hurt.” You felt him push a finger inside you, then a second. He pulled his fingers out with a contented hum. “We will do the mounting. She can take it. Plus the foreplay shots will flow better that way.”

Mike tapped his foot at a three count before he spoke. “Rolling.”

Levi waited a tick before he moved you. The gesture was one of picking you up slightly just to put you right back as he had positioned you. He lined himself with you and gave a soft moan as he started to enter you. His support of your waist tensed up as he pushed inside. He was taking more of your weight to keep from changing your position with his pantomimed effort. The sound he made held more exertion then the feel of his hips driving into you. The way he threw his center of gravity even made the bed creak but you only felt him push inside you with one strong, painless, thrust.

You appreciated his taking the time to get you prepared since he started moving right out the gate. Exaggerated groans of effort made what was a steady pumping in and out of you seem near violent. The understanding that he was not going to be abusive had you focusing on loosening your joints a little. Levi grabbed your bicep to change your position slightly, making the looseness of your back more apparent.

“Mm, hah, yeah. So tight.” He was speaking loudly enough you expected it was for the camera’s sake not yours. You kept from tensing as the tempo picked up. Levi had started huffing a little as he made clear he was getting close. “Ah, shit, hah. That’s it, oh yeah, come for me. Yeah, ah, make me shoot. Fuck, yes.” Levi was using a lusty rumble that would still carry as he lost his rhythm.

A few more heavy bucks and Levi moaned. You felt him give a shudder before going still. He was draped over your hips. The feel of his forehead pressing on your shoulder blade, his body pressing down on you, hid the fact he was pulling you against him to keep you off your neck. Levi waited what seemed a long time before kissing your shoulder.

“Great take. I think I got the angles just right as she loosened her shoulders. She deserves a reward for that.” Mike had a pride in his tone that twisted around in your gut like a viper. You hated to simply obey but you wanted to get out of this alive. Playing along seemed the way to do it.

“What do you want as your reward, pet? Want me to help you get off or want me to stop?” That hollow tone made it impossible to tell if he was testing you or not. “Nod and I’ll make you come, shake your head and we stop for today.” You went with truth, hoping that he was not trying to trick you. You shook your head.

Levi pulled free, keeping his hold of your waist. Mike tossed the pillow back and Levi caught it. Tucking the pillow under your head, Levi turned you so you rested on your opposite side from earlier. A heap of towels were tossed on the bed as Mike left the room. Levi used one of the towels to clean up the residual mess of lube and your own fluids from between your legs. His face was still blank but you were sure his eyes held satisfaction. He leaned over to kiss your shoulder, then your temple.

“You were perfect. Such a good girl. If you will keep being so good I will take that mask off, let you relax your jaw.” You nodded eagerly. You had no clue what sort of space you were in but you doubted they had neighbors that paid mind to screaming. You would continue to behave if it got you free of these bindings. “I want to treat you right, pet. Don’t force me to hurt you. Neither of us want that.”

Levi undid three buckles before pulling the black leather restraint from your head. He massaged your cheeks a little before wiping your mouth with one of the other towels Mike tossed on the bed. Levi being so doting was nearly painful. You knew nothing good was coming from this situation. The affection he was showing seemed real, but how could it be? Everything until now must have been lies. How else could they do this to you?

“What are you going to do with me?” You asked even when you hated to know the answer. You also wanted to see his reaction to your speaking. It was better to learn sooner rather than later that he wanted you silent at all times.

“You are going to be my costar. We had been looking for a new prop before Mike found you. He thought I might take a shine to you. He had no idea how right he was.” Levi leaned in and kissed you. It was a chaste kiss, just a dusting of lips. “This will be hard for you. I know it.”

“This?” A whimper contorted your question.

“You’re mine now. You could fight me I guess, end up as just another a prop. We break them in, throw them to the others after. I don’t want to do that with you though. I want to keep you.” His thumb rubbed along your bottom lip. “I’ve wanted you since Mike introduced me to you.”

Mike returned with a shirt and underwear in his hands. He placed them on the bed beside you while he climbed on the bed. You noted that while Mike’s feet and chest were bare, he was at least wearing faded jeans. Levi seemed perfectly content to stay in the buff. Levi helped you put on the underwear first. After helping you up, he hesitated to take the restraints off your arms.

“Remember not to fight me. I will hurt you if you act like one of those other stupid little shits. You are smarter, so you understand don’t you? You don’t have a chance to win against both of us.”

“I’ll be good.” You just wanted your arms free and to hide in the shirt that looked large enough to be loose on even Mike’s broad frame.

The bands had different numbers of buckles. Levi undid one arm first, allowing you to roll the joints in your back sooner. Mike settled in behind you, rubbing away the soreness the immobility had left. Levi was examining you arms, fingers exploring your newly exposed skin. He gave a click of tongue at the discovery of a small lesion. He picked up the offending leather and tossed it beside Mike.

“That one needs work. It tore into her.” Levi had a growl in his voice directed to the wrist band as if it might cower from him.

“Damnit, sorry little fawn. I’ll fix it before we use it again.” Mike gave a kiss to your back, just above his hands’ attention.

You nodded. You had no idea how to act to their casualness. You expected you were meant to relax into the kindness they were giving you, but no part of you could let go of the fear rising in you by the second. You hoped they would not get aggressive over your failing to act comfortable. Mike gave a huff as a knot in your lower back refused to release under his touch.

“We haven’t even started and she is a mass of knots and tension.” Mike sounded more disappointed than angry at least. What was it going to happen once they actually ‘started’? Your stomach lurched sickly at your guesses of what used bondage like this as a warm up.

“You expected her to melt under your touch like some veteran lover? The shit you say sometimes.” Levi had returned to rubbing your cheeks after you hugged your legs to your chest. You had not thought before you started to ball up. The huddling over had opened your back to Mike more but Levi saw how you were trying to close off. Mike helped you into the shirt with a sadness all over his face.

“I’ll leave her to you. I can’t bear this next part.” Mike left the room with Levi glaring daggers after him. You had been on the brink of hysteria and that comment shoved you right over the edge.

“Tch, so dramatic.” Levi looked back to you as you started to hyperventilate. “Shit, easy pet. Calm down. Fucking shithead didn’t think. I’m not going to hurt you. Just going to tell you some things that will be hard to hear. Breathe. Just breathe.” Levi pulled you into a hug. He was solid and warm against the growing fragility and coldness creeping inside you. Fuck if you did not hate him for making you feel safer.

“I’m scared Levi. I... I don’t want to be here. I want to go home.” You were sure nothing you said would matter but silence was no longer an option. You had no idea what you could do except beg the wolf that had you in its jaws to let you go. You had to try to get this situation to change back to something you understood. This was just a nightmare. You were going to wake up any second.

“That can never happen. You had best just get it in your head now. Life as you knew it is over. There is no way back.”

“But-“

Levi grabbed your chin and forced your eyes to his. His icy gaze silenced you like a punch. There was a tempest in those eyes, a tempest that could easily be directed fully at you.

“You are fucking mine now. There is no way back. While there are other ways forward, I assure you those will be far less pleasant. I will take good care of you. Just do as you are told and you’ll get rewarded.”

“Do what exactly?” You already had a good guess but any facts to craft expectation around were better. A hellish certainty was worlds better than leaving you to your vivd imagination.

“Play your part. Mostly that means me fucking you on camera. You will be with Mike sometimes. There might be some scenes with others. This is supposed to be the start of an actual series of movies with you. There will be a story for us, more than just sex. This will give me the finances to let me back out for the newer stars to come in. Let me go back behind the cameras where I want to be.”

“Then you’ll let me go? After that?” You were whispering as the last sparks of hope tried to hang on.

“No.” There was something in his eyes. Sympathy maybe? No. Not sympathy. You started to cry as the last remnants of hope snuffed out under that look. He was happy. He was happy because now you were his.


	4. Flawed Footing

Levi held you as something broke. You wept. Not just cried, but shook with heart shattered sobs. You were having trouble getting your head around it. How could this be reality?

Levi let you vent your grief until exhaustion quelled you. You had missed that at some point Mike had returned. He was now fully dressed in a forest green shirt along with his pale denim jeans. Mike used a damp towel to wipe your face. While Mike cleaned you up, Levi slid on a pair of black track pants. A black hoodie was also put on but he left it open and pushed up the sleeves.

The silence was strained but you had no idea how to fill it. You looked at Levi expectantly. Levi was watching you the same way he always had. A year of sitting at the bar, talking about everything and apparently nothing, and yet you had no idea what was going on in his mind.

What now? Lock you in this room? What about food? A bathroom? As more questions of simple continued existence started piling up, your panic came back full steam. Mike grimaced as your frantic eyes found his. You did not understand how he could look so sorry and still do this to you. Levi was unreadable, but Mike had his emotions on display.

“Stop picking on what you think is the weak link. He won’t let you go any sooner than I would.” Levi spoke matter of factly. “He wants you here just as much as me. Hell, he was willing to use you as a prop. Don’t force him to take on that coldness with you. It’s less fun for all of us.”

Mike looked away with a sigh. You pulled your legs up to your chest, balling up as tight as you could. Mike looked at Levi, rubbing the back of his neck. “I should have let you do all of this. I just can’t compartmentalize like you can.”

“Fortunately that mistake can be corrected. Fuck off. I’ll be home when I’m home.” Levi was glib in dismissing Mike. Mike gave one long look to you before walking out. “It’s better it be me anyways. He understands you’re mine, you still need to get that between your pretty little ears it seems.”

You waited. You waited for Levi to say something more, do something. You held the tension and fear back as you tried to be ready for the next mental blow. No part of your life had prepared you for the feeling of helplessness you had now. You were a race horse at the starting gate, chomping for the bell so you could bolt.

Levi watched patiently as if he new there was something coming. You could tell he was watching you. He would tilt his head to better see your eyes, your expression. At one point his eyebrows furrowed only to relax after clicking his tongue. He just waited. He stood arms crossed over his chest, switching the foot he rested his weight on being the only real motion.

When nothing happened for what must have been an hour, maybe more, you lost a bit of the tightness in your muscles. A few minutes more and your arms stopped pulling your legs painfully into your chest. You eased down just enough to take a deep breath, the first deep breath since waking up in this nightmare.

“Fucking finally. I was starting to think I’d need to get a book.” Levi had a light mirth to his eyes.

“What?” You were tired. Getting wound up so tight had been just as physically draining as mentally.

“From the start you’ve been taut. Usually I don’t have to wait so long for them to give in and start coming down. I knew you had more fight in you. Didn’t realize it would mean I needed a chair for this part.”

“The part were you wait for me to relax?” You were not clear on what he meant. You felt like you were fighting your own mind to think, to really comprehend. Reasoning was trapped behind a wall of adrenaline. All you wanted was to run away and hide. Neither option was remotely available.

Levi gave a scoff. “You feel relaxed?” You shook your head no. “Than that’s not what I meant, is it.”

His words stung. You looked away, hurting more from the chiding than seemed posable. Levi might as well have used a knife, those words cut so deep. Tears burned behind your eyes but faltered. You had been crying too long, the tank was dry. Your stomach filled with cement. What had seemed a coasting down now felt like a free fall.

“See? I needed you to get to the height of your panic. Once you got up as far as you were going, it would be easier. Now I get you through the fear, out the other side to life as it is now.” Levi offered a hand to you. “Up. We are going for a walk. You’ll feel better, I promise.”

You took his hand and let him lead you. He navigated through the maze of featureless rooms easily. This seemed to be a huge warehouse that had been renovated to have dozens of cookie cutter rooms in it. Levi was not walking fast, his usual stride abandoned to match your slower than normal steps. It was only when you saw a bed with towels and bondage gear that you realized you had gone in a circle somehow.

“You’ll get oriented eventually pet.” Levi must have seen the surprise on your face. He gave a tug of your hand. “A little more. The adrenaline does better to get used.”

The walk was peaceful and quiet. You still could not keep track of how the rooms connected but you were less surprised when you passed the same bed once again.

“Let’s go to your room. Alright (F/N)?” Levi did not wait for your answer before leading you to a closed door. The first door you had seen on your walk.

There was a keypad and fingerprint reader beside the large steel door. Levi used his free hand to tap in a code then pressed his index finger to the reader. An electronic ping and clunk of a lock opening proved you had never had a chance of escaping even if you had ran. When you stepped out you stopped suddenly enough that Levi jerked your hand.

The alleyway was walled up to the roofs of the buildings it connected, framing the view. What stopped you was the sky. It was night out, early dusk if you could trust your internal clock. The sky was still there. The surreally repetitious rooms, the unfathomable situation you were in, all started to fall into the familiar framework of the world under that sky.

You half expected the fear to come rushing back but it did not. You were comforted by the sky not having vanished. You felt reality stretch out to the world beyond. Levi let you stand there looking up at the sky as long as you wanted. He played his thumb across your knuckles, touch helping center you in your skin but also ground you in the world.

“You think you could eat something?” Levi broke the silence. He started walking. You kept up without him pulling.

“A little, I think.” You hated how no sooner had reality settled in than it tasted so bitter.

You were in some generic alleyway. Bricks and concrete in all directions. The only thing making one steel door different from the next was a bright yellow, neatly painted number. Levi stopped at the door with a six painted on it. Another keypad and fingerprint reader barred entry. Levi gained you access and led you to a door with a large eight neatly painted on it. Another of the keypad locks and the door was opened.

Inside the door was a cell. You had no other word for it. It was four concrete walls, a bed on a metal frame, and a toilet in one corner. The bed looked freshly made. A sage green wool blanket was folded on the foot of the immaculate white linen. There was a half wall by the toilet that, upon inspection, hid shelves. The concrete encasing it had it permanently set in the floor. The shelves had a few needed toiletries but was mostly empty.

“Don’t get too comfortable here. I’d like to think you’ll be motivated to receive a nicer place as a reward.” Levi had a bit of a sneer on his face. He was looking at the toilet, just like you.

“Reward? Like earlier for doing my best to look limp?” You wanted clarity in what you could do to get a proper bathroom. You wanted that more than food at the moment.

“Yes. Just like that. You do as you are told, I’ll reward you. If I think you did an extra good job, I’ll reward you. Don’t get carried away though. It is the realism in our films that secures our niche in the market.”

“Porno movies.” You stated, eyes still unable to pull away from the shining porcelain oddity in the room.

“Obviously.” Levi clicked his tongue. “It’s clean, in here at least. Cleaned it myself.” You were not sure but you thought he then mumbled something like “Shitty PAs can’t even be trusted to sweep properly.”

“You’re going to make movies of you and Mike...” you swallowed back the first word that came to mind, “...having sex with me.”

“Our budget is significantly better than that.” Levi shut the door and pulled you to the bed. He settled you both on it. “Today was just us to let you acclimate better. We open most of our movies with a grainy hump tease. I’ll show you what you are in for tomorrow. A little tour. I’m trying to give you time but production can’t wait.” Levi was deadpan in his explanation.

You tried to make the words he was saying take shape as a possible future but it was nothing you understood. Porn was not something you had watched enough of to have expectations here. You had no real experience on a film set of any kind even. You felt nerves bubble up then pop as a hopelessness started to sink in.

“I’m not an actress. I’ll be so wooden, reading from a script.” You were pretty sure porn was not known for its exceptional acting. All the same, you did not like the idea of trying to act out some scene with Levi about not having a tip for the pizza he was delivering.

“You won’t be expected to speak. In fact we use a lot of bondage just for that reason. No one expects dialog when a gag is involved.” Levi was leaning back on his elbows as he talked. The muscles in his abdomen were flexed slightly and more than a little distracting. The darkness of the hoodie framed his ivory chest perfectly.

“What if I’m bad at it?” You were not a performer. Some days you thought you were pretty but others, not so much. You felt average. The idea of people paying to watch someone, even someone built like Levi, having kinky sex with you seemed implausible.

“We will deal with that if it comes up. You were more than fine earlier.” Levi was trying to be reassuring. 

You deflated even more. You were totally out of your element. Nothing was working to ease your fears of the future. You could not get away, you would be expected to preform no matter what, there was no way out. You had a crushing sense of loss as any chance at normalcy fizzled away. Levi straightened as if he had noticed something.

“Don’t linger in that, pet. It won’t do any good.” Levi’s hollow tone made you bristle. 

“Linger?” You sounded indignant, even to you.

Levi gave you a second to say more. When you only looked at him with irritation, Levi tilted his head slightly, the corner of his mouth giving that hint of a smirk. “You have just entered Hell. There is no going back. So many that are taken end up collapsing, staying... lingering there in the hopelessness right at the gate. It is Hell, Love. It will not just get better by sitting around, stewing in the pit. You have to get through it. Keep moving.”

You looked into those slightly amused eyes. You set your jaw and let him see in your eyes, your posture, the fight that was in you. You would pick your battles. You would not give in. You would live, and with that you could find a way out. You let the rebellion in you show through. His strong arms had you pinned to the bed before you could register his moving.

The ambush had him between your legs, body trapped under his toned muscle. He had your own arms caging in your head by holding your forearms over your head. There was too much skill and training behind his movements. You were no match.

“You can’t escape. You won’t be able to get back. There. Is. No. Back.” Levi bit off each of his words. “Become my girl. Let go of that useless dream of escaping and be mine.” Levi leaned in to bite your bottom lip. He sucked at the tendered spot before kissing you. He was a current pulling you under. The kiss deepened as your head went spinning.

It was too much. You were tangled in too many feelings, too much loss. He did not want you to give up, he wanted you to keep your fight. He also wanted to dash any hopes you had of getting away. If not dreams of freedom, what was there? Levi pulled back, breathing heavy. He gave you an answer to the most obvious question, the one racing through your mind.

“If you only dream of escaping, you will only suffer. You’ll choke to death on that hope. I don’t want to crush you, extinguish you. I want you to be happy. Cared for. Mine.” The possessiveness he put in the one word echoed in your ears. Something in you was starting to shift.

“Adjust you expectations. Forget about getting away from me. I will find you. Bring you back. Running will only lead to me punishing you.” The way he said ‘punishing you’ was soaked in the promise of dulcet pain.

You started to internally bow from the truth pressing down on you. You felt the tears pushing up behind your eyes again. He was right. This was Hell. You were trapped with no way out. Hope? It was poison. Why not just encourage you to lose all hope? Oh. Was that it?

“You want me happy?” The watery sound of unshed tears stained the fire coiled in your voice. You saw those glacial eyes soften. This close, you could not miss it.

“Yes. Fuck, yes. I want you happy.” The infinite patience returned. The look of one ready for a very long wait. He did not expect you to just fall in love and swear your heart and soul to him. Not yet, anyways.

“Where is there happiness in this?” You had no idea how he could even give you an answer.

“That you will have to find on your own. I can’t force you to be happy. I will try to make it so you can be, though. You’ll see. The place I took you from wasn’t all that great anyways.” He leaned down to kiss your cheek.

“That isn’t for you to say.” You snarled in his ear. How dare he judge your life.

“That’s my girl, a fighter.” Levi nuzzled over to let his lips ghost over yours. “But you’ll see that I’m right. In the end.”

The kiss was bitter, but delicate. As his lips began working along yours you once again felt the shifting deep inside you. It hurt your heart as a candle flickered out in you. You grabbed for the light at the other end of the darkness. You would not give up the fight. You would find more than a way to survive. You would thrive in this new life. You would get to the other side of Hell and find your way out. You kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's descent is fast and harsh but hopefully not totally unbelievable. I am struggling with my pacing so if I seem to be missing the mark with you, please say so.
> 
> Feedback will only make me better. (You'll get sick of me saying that I expect ^.^)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Understanding

Levi left you in the room to get you something to eat. You humored using the opportunity to get the drop on him only a moment. He was too strong and fast for you to ambush and be victorious. Also the numbers used for the door looked different for each door. Then there was the whole dragging Levi around to use the fingerprint reader. Unless you were damn lucky, escaping this way would not happen. Mostly it was just a sure fire way to piss Levi off. As an added bonus you would be right in arm’s reach when he came to. Yes, an ambush was a bad plan.

You only ate half the food Levi brought you, which was a tragedy because it was delicious. Levi sat with you the whole time. He seemed lost in thought but attentive. You did not drink much of your water either. There was a whole pitcher waiting if you wanted. Levi had set it on the half wall since there was nowhere else to place it. You finished and wondered what to do with the excess. You had a small trash bin next to the toilet, hidden in the half wall, below the shelves. That could work but it might draw bugs.

“You need a shower.” Levi stated like you could just pop in the next room and take one.

“I agree.” You tried not to sound like you thought he was stupid, but you probably sounded like you thought what he said was, well, stupid. 

“Be a brat and I’ll let you stew. Don’t think I won’t do something neither of us like as a punishment.” The warning in his words was light.

“I’d rather stew if you expect me to make that,” you gestured to the very non-bedroom corner, “something to get clean with.” You held out your arms to present the small cell. “You tell me how I jump in the shower in this space.”

Levi looked at you like you had done something very interesting. He nodded to himself and stood up. “Watch the lip. I don’t mind it... shit, I even enjoy it when it is just us, but I won’t be able to let it slide on set.” 

Levi collected up your half empty dish and walked toward the door. He stopped and looked at you. He waited but you were hesitant to just go and stand by him. You left the bed slowly, ready to sit back down if he scolded you.

“Hurry up. I’m not sleeping here and I want to go home sometime this decade. I am not letting you get in the habit of me carrying you everywhere. You are not some toy poodle. Thank fuck. Tiny yappy dogs are no good on film sets.” Levi had leaned a shoulder on the door jam, looking bored. He hardly seemed like he was addressing a woman he had kidnapped.

“Wasn’t sure you meant for me to follow.” You spoke softly. His reactions were all so hard to guess at.

Levi gave a light snort before clicking his tongue at you. “You should let yourself follow me around like a lost puppy. Not Mike, not anyone else. I will tell you if I want you to stay with someone but I expect it will chafe if I have to tell you to come and heel all the time.”

“Like a dog.” There was something forlorn in you words.

Levi turned so the back of his head could rest on the door jam. “I intend to do things with you I would never do with a dog.”

You glared at Levi, scowl exaggerated in protest of the bad joke. “That does not really make me feel any better.”

Levi blinked slowly. “Yes it did.

“Keep up. You can take my hand if you think you’ll fall behind. I’ll mind my pace. Do NOT pull on me like some toddler wanting a candy. You are grown, act it.”

“Yes sir.” You tried not to pout, purely because you were now being compared to a child. That somehow felt like a downgrade.

“Don’t call me sir. You can’t say it without sounding facetious. Levi is fine.” He opened the door.

“Yes, Levi.”

He paused, giving a sigh. “I really didn’t expect that to bother me. Shit.” He turned back to you. “Don’t be so formal. Not when it’s just us.” Levi pinched the ridge of his nose. “No. You can be. Shit. Just... you don’t need to be. Tch, what I mean is it might be easier on you to behave one way here, but another on set. Get you in a better headspace for what is going to be happening.”

You gave a nod. You thought about what he said rather than lashing out at the indignity of it all. Levi was not hedging around what they were going to be using you for as much as not bashing you repeatedly over the head with it. He was trying to help you see where you fit in this new world. A world where Levi would be your only lifeline.

You stayed by Levi’s side as he walked. You were so lost in thought around what Levi had said that you missed how you came to reach the hall you were now in. Levi had left the plate and its remnants somewhere along the way as well. This new hall had a dozen some doors, also numbered.

Levi went to the second to last door on the left. There was no fancy mechanical lock for these doors but you saw that the deadbolt had green showing at the top. Levi opened the door to usher you in. You watched him come in and lock the deadbolt.

“Is it red now?” You asked because understanding this small thing made the feeling of uncertainty ebb.

“Yeah.” Levi lifted an arm, palm up in presentation of the space you had entered.

It was not luxurious. The back half of the room was an open shower with three shower heads, one on each wall. The front half was also tiled but was divided by a small step up from the shower. It looked more like the showers at a public pool than a bathroom.

The condition of your room had you expecting this shower to at least look cared for. This might have been left untended for months. The tiles had mildew, there was a soap scum build up on all of the fixtures and you did not trust the puddle around the floor drain to be temporary. This was not as much of an improvement over using the shining clean toilet as you had hoped.

Your disgust must have been apparent or maybe it was Levi’s own revulsion he commented on. “Told you. PAs can’t be trusted to clean fucks all.”

You watched Levi pull a small tray of bottles from a cupboard against the wall beside the door. He also took out a large towel. He inspected it, tutted and tossed it into a laundry bin wedged between the cupboard and the wall. He inspected the next towel and seemed to tolerate its level of cleanliness better. He handed you the tray and folded the towel over his arm.

“Go ahead. I’m not joining you. I’d just have to shower again anyways.” Levi leaned against the door.

You carefully placed the tray on the floor near the shower. Even after everything, stripping in front of Levi was difficult. You slowly pulled the oversized shirt off. You wondered what to do to keep it dry only a moment before Levi took the article from you. You took off your underwear and could not meet Levi’s eyes as you handed them to him as well.

You could feel Levi watching you the whole time. You turned on the water and brought the tray in with you. You used your hands to lather the liquid body wash on your smooth skin. You had noticed before but now that you were interacting with your skin you were more aware of being hairless in a way that shaving alone would not cause.

“How...?” You looked at Levi gesturing to your waxed lower half.

“While you were out. We have people that keep everyone tidy. You will find that some groomers are better than others. Well. Be good and maybe you won’t need to. The more you can just take me at my word the less you will need to learn the hard way.” He seemed disinterested even though he never looked away from you.

“Groomers.” You tested the term.

“Yeah, it’s what we call them. For you. For props. Smarter than letting you do it.” Levi was relaxing, half lidded eyes running up and down your body as you washed yourself.

“Props are the people you just use. What am I that is so different?” You could tell by the way Levi said the word that you were not a ‘prop’.

“You are mine. Not some prop for just anyone to use.”

“Okay.” You knew that was an answer of sorts but it did not tell you anything new.

Levi said nothing else and you wanted to get out of the shower quickly for multiple reasons. You turned off the water and rattled the tray to knock most of the water off. Levi stepped closer and started drying you with the towel. He was not shy about drying all of you. You, on the other hand, felt over exposed. Levi knelt down to dry your feet as you stepped up to the dry floor. Levi kissed your hip as he pulled your dried body closer. When he kissed you again, now at the dip of your hip, you went still.

“You understand you will be with me off camera too, don’t you?” Levi started to kiss a trail up your stomach. He pressed his ear against you as he hugged your waist. You were silent, hands held awkwardly away from touching him. “I’m tempted to show you right now.”

Your heart hammered. It had occurred to you, but you had not been expecting it either. “Levi-“

Before you could say more Levi bit at a sensitive spot at the bottom of your ribs. It was just a snap of teeth that sent chills across your whole skeleton, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

“Not yet.” He stood up abruptly.

Levi once more helped you into the underwear then the shirt. The towel was tossed in the hamper and tray left on the floor to dry. He took your hand as he pulled you away from the hall, back to the cell that served as your room. You heard voices echo softly, the clunk of doors. It felt nerve racking being so underdressed in the endless maze of halls.

Levi pulled your hand as he fell back a pace. He let go of your hand to put his arm around your waist. He was calm, no urgency in his getting where you were going. You were very aware you wanted to not be seen like this by these strangers. Levi pulled lightly at your hip and you slowed down a hair in your walking.

“Good girl.” Levi rubbed your hip affectionately.

You relaxed when you saw the familiar eight painted on a red metal door. Levi unlocked the door and let you in ahead of him. You climbed straight onto the bed. The last bits of tension eased once you heard the lock click back into place. Your instincts were on fire still but you were able to let go of your urge to run.

“No one else has access to this room. Not even Mike. Once you earn the nicer room I might give him access to you, but even then I will be the one letting him in.” Levi was leaning on the half wall, giving you the bed all to yourself.

You understood what Levi was saying without saying it outright. He was what opened and closed the doors. He could give you safety as easily as take it away. Mike was not being used as a threat, rather, he was being used as example. Levi could give access to Mike, or someone else if he wanted. It was all up to him. Not you.

“I wanted to show you how nice this could all be.” He walked up to the bed, crawling onto it with you. You shuddered involuntarily. Levi gave a sigh. “But it seems you are all tensed up again. I could just help you burn that energy. Activity can really help.”

Levi took hold of your leg so you could not pull away. He pushed your shoulder back so that you laid back on the bed. He was petting up and down your leg, nails tickling without scratching. He licked his lips leaning down. You closed your eyes, impact of his lips to yours imminent, but nothing happened. 

“I don’t want you scared of me. I know it sounds ridiculous, everything considered. I won’t. Not yet. Soon. Soon I will show you how much better I am off camera.” Levi kissed your forehead before climbing off the bed.

“We have a hectic day tomorrow. Try to sleep.” Levi stopped in the open doorway. “Sweet dreams, (F/N). See you in the morning.”

The relief that flooded in with the click of the lock rushed out just as fast. With Levi gone the reality of the situation was setting in. Levi’s words on activity helping were ringing in your head. Your insides squirmed with a need to act, to at least verify you were actually trapped. 

You yanked on the door. You climbed around, hitting the walls and ceiling. The door was locked, the walls and ceiling solid. You could move the bed in front of the door but that would only trap you in a concrete tomb. You even tried mucking around with the much too small to climb in air conditioning vent. There was no way out aside from the door.

You used the toilet eventually. It was the worst feeling not having it in a space more separate from your bed. The half wall was not enough. When you finally tried to sleep you left the lights on. One part of it was because you started to panicked when you tried turning the lights off. Another was you wanted to glare unhappily at the obscenity in the room. You fell asleep wishing for any way to wake up to a different view.

 

It was a dream. It had to be a dream. You were surrounded by people. On a toilet. You really had to go but they were all watching. You were going to cry, everything felt so horrible. You whimpered in your sleep. Levi was leaning on the half wall when he woke you with a cough. You looked at him, then to what he was leaning on. You hated this room.

“I will give you head right now to get a proper bathroom.” You were groggy and not joking as much as you should have been. You were not sure how long you slept but it was not enough to end your animosity. You felt like you were sleeping in a bathroom stall.

“Tempting. We will see how quickly you earn your real room. This one is...” Levi looked morosely over his shoulder, “not one I want to be in either.”

He offered you the tray of a very light breakfast. It was a heap of fresh fruit with toast. There was a cup of coffee as well. You took it and ate greedily. You were finally hungry again and wanted to capitalize. You cleared the plate quickly and thought on asking for more. Levi must have suspected after your inhaling the food that you would still be hungry.

“You have a stressful day ahead. You will be happier to have small meals.” Levi was still leaning on the half wall.

You rolled your shoulders and started to rouse for the day. You looked past Levi. You did not want him in here while you... went through your morning routine. He seemed to notice where you were looking.

“I have no interest in staying any more than you want me to. There is clothing here for you, slippers. I’ll put the mask on once we are leaving.” Levi was watching your reaction to his statement.

You tensed a little when he said mask, but immediately understood it was not open to discussion. Levi straightened and started for the door. A question came to mind and you hoped to get an answer before losing access to him. The fear of it going unasked building rapidly.

“Levi?” He stopped as if you had grabbed him. He turned to look at you, a softness in his expression.

“Yes, (F/N)?”

“What if I have questions? I might forget if I can’t ask at the time.” You felt nervous as the potentially steep learning curve threatened your continued safety.

“I’ll think on it. Get dressed.” Levi left the room, empty plate in hand. You caught a glimpse of Mike waiting just outside. Why had he stayed outside? The door closed before you could say any more.

Levi was not going to be leaving you long. You got out of bed and got ready for the day. A hectic day where you would be in that mask. Levi was right, you were already glad the meal had been small.


	6. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to update. I really did. *updates* I apologize for my selfishness.
> 
> Hopefully everyone remembers this is a story based around a company that produces fetish porn using unwilling participants. This chapter would be all too shocking otherwise.

You got yourself ready for the day as best you could without a mirror. You put on the clothing Levi had left. Along with fresh undergarments, you were wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black teeshirt. You placed the slippers on and wondered about them.

Why did you get slippers now? Levi had been wearing shoes so it was not that you were not allowed to wear shoes. Fine, maybe it was a simple ‘shoes are a reward’ thing, but why not leave your feet bare? Yesterday all three of you had been walking around barefoot. Clothing in general seemed pretty optional here.

Then there was how you were a bit cold. The wool blanket had been enough to keep you warm while sleeping. The short sleeves of your top were not doing much for you though. You hoped the walking would warm you up but you were worried. It was too many unknowns. Your mind kept coming back to them like a crack on an otherwise smooth surface. Mercifully Levi entered the room and stopped the mental run around.

“Good. Very good.” Levi held the door open. “Come out. We’ll talk a little on the way.”

You exited and stood close to the door. Levi had said follow him ‘like a lost puppy’. You were going to be good. You would not risk upsetting the cart, not until you knew if it was full of apples or explosives. You saw the mask in Levi’s hand. You wanted to know how to keep yourself safe. You wanted to ask questions if you had them. Maybe if you behaved without it, he would not put it on you.

“You are shivering.” Mike spoke from behind you. You jumped. “Levi she looks cold.” It was true. It was even colder in the hall.

“You can if you want. She is being very good. Getting ready without a fuss. Keeping to heel. She isn’t even fighting me on the mask.” Levi leaned against the wall beside the door.

Mike took off his hoodie and offered to help you put it on. You nearly dove into the oversized warmth. You kept it unzipped, instead hugging it around yourself. The long sleeves and hood made you feel totally hidden. You looked out brightly from the portable security Mike had given you.

“Here is a pad of paper, a pen. You can write down questions so you don’t forget.” Levi handed you the small notepad and pen. You tucked them in a pocket of the hoodie.

“You will be quiet. You do not make noises at me or Mike. You will stay by me the whole time. If you get separated from us you do not take your mask off. You do not go looking for us. You stay silent. You stay fucking put. The exception is if you somehow manage to get in the way of filming. Then you get out of the way and wait.”

Levi started walking without warning. You trotted after him to catch up. He was not walking slowly like yesterday. He had a purposeful stride that matched Mike’s long gate over yours. You took Levi’s hand as he had said, but tried to keep up as well. He slowed just enough for you to keep pace without straining.

“What do I want you to do, (F/N)?” Levi asked curtly.

“I am to be silent. I am to keep out of the way. I am to be with you or stay put.” You intentionally did not just repeat what he said. You hoped that by stating what you understood that if you got anything wrong he would correct you.

“Good girl. I am going to show you a few sets. They will be in various stages of shooting so you are to be as quiet as possible at all times. You have a way to communicate silently. Use it. Permission is better than forgiveness with me.”

“Is that why I have slippers?” You had no idea why that was the thing your brain was latching on to. Maybe it was the overwhelming uncertainty of what was coming.

“Slippers?” Mike looked at your feet. He used his longer stride to edge out ahead of you and walk backwards. He was looking you over like the slippers were not the only thing he just noticed.

“Those are a reward for behaving last night.” Levi was looking at Mike with a warning. Mike put up his hands in surrender. Whatever Mike saw, Levi did not want you knowing.

“Thank you.” You were glad to not have the cold concrete under your feet.

“You’re welcome.” Levi sounded pleased. “Do you have any other questions?” Levi stopped. You were at a door with a keypad.

“No.” You swallowed hard. You were shivering again and it had nothing to do with being cold.

“We can put your hood back up once the mask is in place. You can keep hold of me. If not my hand, my clothing. Just remember not to tug on me. You want my attention you just have to wait until I’m available.”

“Okay.” You answered but you only had eyes for the leather mouth cover in Levi’s hand.

It was a different one from yesterday. Levi was gentle in putting it on you. There was a shaped leather that cupped over your nose and mouth to just slightly under your chin. There was a felt edging that kept the leather from pressing into the mid line of your cheeks as you moved. With the small rivet holes giving air flow the mask was actually pretty comfortable compared to the one before. The two straps, one over your ear the other under, held it in place without being too tight. Levi was cupping your cheek. You could tell he liked how you looked.

Levi gave a sigh and released you. “You may put your hood up now, if you like.”

You pulled the hood up and zipped up the hoodie all the way. When the door opened you grabbed Levi. You were back in the alleyway. The sky was a bright cloudless blue. Unlike last night, it felt very alien. Levi squeezed your hand before pulling you forward. He led you to a different door than the one you thought you had come from last night. The door was held open by Mike so that the three of you could enter. 

It was bustling. The space felt similar but was much larger than the set you had first awoken on. The AC units were louder, cool air circulating as the dozens of people rushed about. Everyone was moving with a purpose. People seemed to give Levi a wider berth than poor Mike. The taller of your escorts was split away from you by people often enough that you gave up keeping track of him. Keeping by Levi was what mattered. 

A young man snagged on your hand holding Levi’s. He broke your hold and you stopped in terror. Just like that the ocean of bodies had consumed you. You instantly wished Levi towered over everyone like Mike rather than being so easily obscured. You planted your feet and huddled into your hoodie. You would keep put. 

Your hands went to the gag, thinking that you could alert Levi to your location easier with your voice, but stopped. You played your fingers over the buckle on your left cheek. He had looked so pleased to have the mask on you. He had expressly said you were not to take the mask off. Even if separated. You held the mask on tightly, willing leaving it to be the right call.

One of the hoard of people noticed you. “Oi! Where is your handler? Damn it all, who’s prop?” He called loudly through the crowd.

“She is mine. She’s not a fucking prop though, idiot.” Levi had the crowd parting for him. He opened his had to you and you nearly ran to him. Levi inspected the buckle that had been under your hand when he found you. His eyes softened.

“You left your mask alone just like you were told. Such a good girl.” Levi kissed your hand in his.

Mike did not not catch back up to you even after you reached a set. The lights were low except for the ones blaring at a bed. There were a half dozen cameras also pointed at the bed. Several people were milling about but no one was really paying mind to the bed, or its occupant.

The bed had a naked man chained to the headboard. His arms were locked over his head by heavy chains that were coiled up and down the full length of his arms. He had on a blindfold and a rubber or leather bit held in his mouth. He was breathing hard but not struggling. You were glad he was not struggling.

“You filming soon?” Levi asked one of the guys milling by the cameras.

“Naw. Your uncle was dragged over to twenty three. Your cousin let herself get double booked.” He sounded bored. The juxtaposition of that boredom and a panicked man chained to a bed was not easy to wrap your head around.

“Mikasa got double booked? Bullshit.” Levi walked away without waiting for a reply.

“Kenny was pissed, so do us all a favor and don’t kick the hornets nest!” The guy called after in a hushed yell.

A few twists and turns and you heard heavy panting. Levi stopped, used a grip on the mask to turn you, and put a finger over his lips in a hushing motion. You nodded. They were filming in the next space.

Levi led you slowly into the room. Like the last there was a bed surrounded by lights and cameras. This time all the cameras had people operating them. You saw a few leaning on the wall nearest you and some others crouched below the cameras. There were more people littered around as well. More than two dozen people were here, seeing but not watching the people on the bed.

Levi walked you quietly to one of the doorways that led out. He stopped there before turning you to look at the bed. The woman on the bed had jaw length black hair and a toned physique. Her lips were painted a dark rose but she seemed to be wearing no other makeup. She did not need it, she was as flawless as Levi.

She opened her eyes, looking down at the man she was riding. You saw the family resemblance immediately. Her eyes were a stone gray, cold as ice. There was an emptiness in those eyes as she used the body under her. She felt nothing about what she was doing.

The man under her was a prop if you were getting the clues right. The ropes holding him to the bed were being strained against. He looked angry. His eyes burned in rage with his teeth sinking into the ball gag. He was breathing hard through his nose, mouth too obstructed to easily breathe around. You touched your mask. You did not like the idea of a ball gag.

Levi pulled you out of the room. He stopped a ways away before whispering to you. “That was Mikasa. I won’t be letting her use you. Ever. She has no respect for other people’s things.”

Your hand was still on your mask. You were petting the leather strap in an absent attempt to self-soothe. Levi quirked his head to the side and watched you a moment. He reached behind your neck and pulled you against him. He was stroking your cheek between where the straps were. It was a small gap in the leather but the direct contact helped you calm.

“The next set will be my uncle. Kenny is a real shithead but you don’t need to worry. He won’t touch you.” Levi looked toward the doorway you had just come from. “Kenny knows that you are not to be treated as a prop. Ever.”

Levi had abandoned your cheek to rub your back. You relaxed a little more. The whole thing was too much. You were buckling under the absurdity that you would be the one on the bed. You understood you were not just a prop, but that would not save you from being filmed. You pressed a little more into Levi.

“Shh. It’s okay.” Levi held you. “This will be scary to watch. He is pissed off and using a prop so he might be hurting them. I won’t let anyone do that to you. You are mine.”

Levi knew you were never going to feel ready so he led you to your next destination. The rocking of the metal frame of the bed was echoing from several rooms away. When the grunts became audible, your stomach soured. This was not going to be something you wanted to see.

She was folded over the bed, face wet with with tears and saliva. She was also enduring a ball gag in her mouth. Rope was holding her arms out forming a ‘t’. A fancy rigging was used to pretty up the lengths running from the headboard and footboard of the bed. The man was slamming into her so hard that it made you aware the bed was bolted down.

Levi’s uncle, Kenny, was not what you had expected. He looked like a guy you would expect a crude joke from. Where Levi and Mikasa were sleek Kenny seems course. He looked the part of a porn star though. He had a hairy but groomed muscular chest with a slight tan. He sported a thin beard along his jaw that made his slicked back hair look neater.

He was being as aggressive as Levi had warned. He pulled the woman’s hair back to change the angle of his battering into her. The tempo changed slightly. Kenny was snarling as he found the position he wanted. “Huh, right, huh. Just there. Mn, like that.”

Levi caught you around the waist and pulled you back. He was behind you, watching the show over your shoulder. Some people that had been leaning on the wall moved to fill in the gaps between the cameras. Cameras moved and people started shifting around. As Kenny gave a shout you realized what was happening. It was a famed cumshot.

Kenny walked away, mess left on the woman tied to the bed. After what felt like a long minute the flashes started. The people that had filled in between the cameras were photographing the aftermath. Once the flashes started there was a low murmur that grew. By the time the photography stopped everyone was speaking at a normal but measured volume.

Kenny walked over, unabashed in his nudity. You looked at the bustle instead, mind screaming for any familiarity to appear. This was your future. You were going to be under those lights, cameras rolling. Those flashes would be recording your defilement. You looked back at Kenny, his postcoital exposure no longer being the harder thing to look at.

“What’re you doing here kid? Thought you were taking today off.” Kenny was looking you over. He gave a slight nod before looking only at Levi. “Watched your first run. Not bad at all. Was she still out? You usually hate that.”

They were talking about you.

“She was awake. I’m sure she is going to keep preforming just as well. What’s this shit about Mikasa getting double booked? You, fine, but Mika doesn’t shoot two runs in a day. She doesn’t need to.” Levi was rubbing your hip. You tried to relax into the security of him.

“Yeah. I got fucked over by it too. Some ass of a handler is here bitching to ME about how everyone is here but her and that blah blah blah.” Kenny made a hand motion mimicking the jabber. “Like I can fucking pull her out of my ass to start filming. I’m sure it was that one PA's screw up, but Mikasa took the heat. Then swiftly made if MY fuckin’ problem.” Kenny gave a sneer.

“Now I need to do a second set, A-sap, before I am expected to be on for a third.” Kenny leaned in over Levi, hand resting on the wall. “Showing her around? You are welcome to watch. She can see us set up and everything.”

You were struck by the way Kenny was both alluding to you and ignoring you at the same time. It did not surprise you really. You were not a person here. You were more than a prop, but not by much. Kenny seemed to be helping make that evident.

“No. We are going to be acclimating her to us today. We are filming tomorrow.” Levi had stepped between you and Kenny. He was pressing you into the wall behind him. The pressure of his hold on your hand increased and you realized you had been crushing his hand. You loosened you hold on him, only to have him pull your knuckles to his lips. “Good girl. You‘re fine.”

“I’ll let you get to it then. Oh, you let me know when you decide about the Meet and Greet. People are asking about ya and I’m being too cryptic to have you show up without an announcement of some kind. You’re obligated for an hour at least. Sorry kiddo. Reiss wants you there.” Kenny legitimately looked sympathetic.

“I thought Reiss didn’t want me talking at those things anymore.” Levi had a hint of irritation in his voice.

“I think he is hoping you’ll be so busy taking pictures that you won’t be able to talk. I think he wants you to bring your new eye candy.” Kenny gestured toward you. You would have never thought of yourself as the eye candy when Levi was also around.

“Would you stop fucking spooking her? It hasn’t even been twenty four hours. I’ll tell you when I decide.” Levi once more subtly made you aware you had started crushing his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Just hurry it up.” Kenny smirked at you before turning and walking in the direction you had come from.

“Let’s go find Mike, hm pet?” Levi was pushing the hood back enough that he could see your whole face.

 

Mike was alone in a room set up like the ones you had just been in. The lights were on and Mike was laying on the bed, book in hand. He had those long legs crossed at the ankle foot tapping to unheard music. Levi huffed and rolled his eyes. He knocked Mike’s boots off the bed.

“No shoes on the bed.” Levi glared at Mike. Levi kicked his shoes off before climbing on the bed. “Come here pet. No one is filming.”

You approached cautiously. You felt like you were in a fancy china shop, one misstep and you might become a proverbial bull. You placed your slippers next to Levi’s shoes to better keep track of them.

You took Levi’s offered hand as you crawled onto the bed. You were situated in the middle. Mike flopped back with a huff after removing his boots. He then wrestled his arm under your and Levi’s heads. The three of you were laying under the lights and cameras and it was no big deal.

Levi pulled your hood down. He rested his head in the crook of your neck, breath tickling you. He started to kiss along your neck. A few seconds later Mike started up along the other side. You closed you eyes and gave yourself over to the affection.

You were confused a moment when both sets of lips were suddenly missing, but only a moment. Levi was kissing Mike hungrily. You watched in silent jealousy as they made-out above you. You wanted them to kiss you like that. Wait. What? The jealousy melted away as you struggled with your feelings. These men had abducted you. You were not allowed to _want_ them, or their rose petal soft lips. You mentally flinched at the thought.

The make-out session on a bed eventually returned to just cuddling as the men settled in around you. Mike started to read his book again. Levi was simply drawing along your body. He was not trying to be sexual, just affectionate. You tried not to think about your apartment or your family. You tried not to think about work or your friends. You buried your face into Levi as you lamented your never seeing any of them ever again. You let him help you forget the past you would never be reclaiming.

“We left her to her thoughts too long. Let’s go eat then come back.” Levi was nuzzling right back into you. “We will just spend the day letting her get used to us here.”

“Sounds good. You planning on staying after to tuck her in?” Mike was asking about more than tucking you in your bed, you were sure.

“Don’t want to tire her out. It’s going to be taxing enough tomorrow without me exhausting her ahead of time.” Levi was petting your thigh.

“Right. I hear ya. But you do still-“ Mike stopped talking because Levi was kissing him. You were once again filled with that ambiguity of wanting both and neither of them. You let go of the not wanting them. This was reality now. It would be better to want them.

“Yes. And you are filming with us tomorrow. Our girl doesn’t seem to mind us sharing her. Not in the slightest.” He had started pushing his hand up and down your inner thigh. You would let this happen. Fighting would only make it unbearable.

“Pity we can’t kiss her.” Mike was playing with a strap on your mask. You let yourself lean into that touch.

“Soon enough.” Levi kissed your neck. He gave a contented sigh as you focused on letting their attention feel safe. “Anyways. I like seeing her in your handy work. She looks fucking sexy.”

Mike rolled up to start putting his boots back on. He gave an affectionate squeeze to your knee. You looked at him brightly from behind the mask he made for you. “She really does.”


	7. Spilt/Split (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to think of a nutshell warning for this chapter... Inability to orgasm is close, unpleasant climax a little more apt but still wrong... so just brace for sexiness that is more of vague lemon with a weak (potentially unsettling to read) climax. I guess?
> 
> Forced exhibitionism, dirty talk and a tie gag also need noting.

Despite feeling like you could do this yesterday, today you were renewed in being scared of all of the bustle. You stood closer to Levi, even though part of you just wanted to find a corner. The day had started too early you felt, even without having any way to tell time.

Levi and Mike had collected you together. It was nice having Mike greet you first thing, but then everything picked up. After giving you only the shortest time to eat. You had been dressed in a bath robe, and nothing else. They on the other hand looked very sharp. Levi and Mike had both arrived in matching black dress slacks, starched white button ups, and ties that nearly matched their eyes. How those bits of fabric could hope to hold the living ice toned blues or aqua seas of those irises was beyond you.

The duo had rushed you out into the bustle with Levi muttering the whole way. You caught a word here and there but all you could really glean was that the shorter of the men was very not happy. Levi kept a hand on you at all times as if you were a child that could get lost in the crowd. Mike was lost to the crowd a few times but quickly found you both again.

The destination was the set you had been lounging at yesterday. It was all the same but now the bed had sheets on it. You held on to Levi tighter as he became more and more the only secure thing in your world. A man that seemed to hold more authority than the rest honed in on Levi as soon as he entered. There was no greeting exchanged before he jumped right in on what Levi would be doing today.

A blank stare was all Levi deemed necessary as his contribution. Levi had his hand in yours, thumb absentmindedly brushing across your knuckles. He gave a sigh as more conversation around the shoot rattled on. You had no understanding of what was being discussed but it sounded like a lot of technical talk around camera angles and short hand for body positions. One of the crew started to speak that jargon at you, but Levi was quick to step in.

“You talk to me, not her, idiot. She does as I say.” Levi pulled you closer then wrapped a protective arm around your waist. There was so much noise, so many people, and now their expectations were on you. Worse still was the feeling totally unprepared. Levi tightened his hold as he started talking about you.

“She is still too new for such a long shoot. We need a break at least. She isn’t a fucking prop.” Levi held some actual authority of his own about this it seemed. Still the guy you suspected was the director was not giving up on changing Levi’s mind.

“The shot will flow better if we get you then Mike, no clean up. Seriously it is gonna be more of a headache than any of us want if we reset.”

Levi released you just enough so he could step in on the director and snarl out a whispered veto to the idea. Levi was a good six inches shorter but the director stepped back as if Levi were as big as Mike. You could tell Levi was taking up arms for your sake over his own but the reality was not beyond you. No matter what the final call was, Levi was going to have sex with you while all these people filmed it. You had no choice in that.

Mike came over and whispered something in Levi’s ear. The grumpy ravenette reluctantly nodded and let go of you completely. Mike slid an arm over your shoulder and took you aside to where it was quieter. No sooner had you gotten out of sight then you heard Levi tearing someone a new one. You were not sure what had happened but you did know the perpetrator was a “shit brained brat with a stupid face”. Being out of the crowded room but still hearing Levi unknotted some of the tension in you.

“It’s gonna be a long day.” Mike sighed out, looking in the direction of the shouting. “Levi wanted to put this off a day but we have to get filming. Sorry little fawn. I know it is hard. We just can’t go as slow as... _he_ would like.” Mike waited for his words to sink in. The truth was that Levi was the only thing slowing this down for you. You had no say, no power, of your own. “Little fawn, I’m going to start trying to get you ready. Levi was intending to but it seems he is not... available.”

A sharp reprimand echoed as Levi noticed someone acting the fool. You smiled to yourself as the man that had claimed you took his own building frustration out on someone’s inability to do laundry properly. The situation was mind boggling so you let go of the parts that were not useful, let go of any notion about having control. You let Mike pull you against him. He gave you a soft kiss on the forehead before removing your robe.

Mike was delicate as he helped you add the right amount of lube to the areas that would benefit from the guaranteed slickness. You were not the sort to have played around with lube before but now that it was becoming an integral part of life you found it was actually really nice. You wondered if Levi might let you see if you had a preferred type as a reward some time. As the thought surfaced, you had to swallow around the knot it made in your throat. Ask Levi for a variety of lubes as a reward? What the fuck was that thought even doing in your head?

You let the thought go and focused on Mike. He knew exactly what he was doing. He moved differently than Levi. He was gentler, which you needed considering his thicker digits. When he slid one finger in you, you grabbed his shoulders for support. Mike rested his cheek on the top of your head as he started a slow strum of your insides.

“Little fawn, why don’t you help me. Let me see how you like to touch yourself.” Mike’s voice was husky. You were hesitant to start. Having someone watch you was not something you had done before. “It’s okay, just do what you normally would. This is about feeling good, not getting the audience off. No pressure of performance. Just let it feel good.”

You started rubbing yourself a little. You were overly tentative since someone was watching. You pressed your face into Mike’s shirt to hide a bit from his observation. Mike covered the side of your face by cradling your head with his free hand, giving you more fake privacy. Mike gave a pleased hum as he watched you. You liked that he was letting you know he found your actions sexy, even if embarrassment was building up too. He was matching your timing and the feeling of both your hand and his was beginning to feel very nice.

“That’s good. There you go.” Mike was a rumbling purr.

You heard a soft clearing of throat from the doorway. Mike let you twist a little more into him but kept moving his hand. You knew soon everyone was going to see him with you, still you did not like to be on display.

“She doing alright?” Levi used his normal monotone to ask. Any frustration still in him was not for you or Mike to endure. You could hear him coming closer. Mike hummed a confirmation.

You felt a warm body come up behind you. Levi’s strong arm coiled around you to join your fingers in touching you. You relaxed a little more as the security of being between them sank in. “Seems you are very alright. Tell me pet. Can you let me and Mike touch you like this on camera? We will go slow. We can get enough filmed that we won’t need to have a different foreplay shoot.”

“Will it be all those people?” You were a little more breathy sounding than you expected.

“Fewer, but most of them, yes.” Levi was keeping his lips on the base of your neck. The light brush of a kiss tickled in the sweetest way.

“I am willing to try, but I might look... awkward.” You liked what they were doing, knew this was going to have to happen on camera eventually. Maybe working up to these people filming you have full on sex would be better than just jumping in at that part. “I’m nervous.” You confessed.

“Don’t worry. You just follow my lead. You should ignore them. They will be quiet too, making it easier.” Levi ran his teeth over the spot he had been kissing. You gave a weak moan in answer.

“The start is easy. You are sitting on the bed, looking only at me. You stay silent. Mike and I will talk, but you stay silent. Understand?” Levi was whispering in your ear. He nipped your earlobe when he waited too long for an answer. You nodded.

“We'll be using a gag again. This time is supposed to be more impromptu so it will be my and Mike’s ties. When we put it on, you check to be sure you can breathe. Make it clear if you can’t.” Levi was a purr in your ear.

“Alright.”

“Remember, it is all a scene. I will be talking like I intend to hurt you, but I promise I won’t.” Levi kissed your cheek before turning you to claim your lips. Mike pulled free of you and walked out with a purpose. You heard him clearing out as many people as possible. Levi looked you over, approving nod used instead of words.

“Just keep your eyes on me. Don’t speak. I will take care of the rest.” Levi led you back to the bed under all the lights, surrounded by cameras. The sheets had been changed. You wondered if the previous linen had actually even been dirty.

Levi placed you on the bed, legs folded under you, hands in your lap. He pressed you a little so your back was not too straight. He wanted you more naturally poised than ridged. You sat like that and watched as he ordered people around. Mike loomed just off camera, arms crossed over his chest. He was taking in deep breaths through his nose. He had his eyes closed as he waited for his cue.

“Eyes here Love.” Levi called to you with more caring than he had addressed any of the others. You looked to him and felt a tightness in your chest, and lower half. He had not done anything to change his appearance but somehow he just radiated sex. Your heart rate sped up as you watched him stalk up to the bed.

“You thought to get away? Making us chase your naked ass. I think this means you owe us something.” Levi was speaking louder, his voice projecting for the microphones. You stayed silent but when Mike came up to stand by Levi, you involuntarily cowered. “I want you to show us how sorry you are.”

Mike pulled off Levi’s tie and then his own. The two were knotted together and handed to Levi. You let him force your jaws apart and secure the knot in between your teeth. This was harder to breathe around than the mask was. You took in a ragged breath through your mouth. Levi lipped out ‘good girl’ and started removing his shirt.

Mike had already stripped while Levi gagged you. He knelt on the bed, coming in behind you. You kept you eyes on Levi unsure of what to do. There was genuine fear in your eyes, real uncertainty. Mike took hold of your jaw and snaked his other arm around your waist. The slight pressure Mike put on your jaw had your hands instinctively grabbing his wrist. He kept you facing Levi, forced you to watch the flourish with which he stripped. Levi was beautiful but his unveiling brought on nervousness as much as lust.

Once Levi was naked and crawling up the bed to join you, Mike spun you roughly. You were off balance and graceless as Levi caught you at the hip. That blank mask with those hungry eyes filled your vision. Levi used his other hand to keep your face turned to him as he settled your hips against his. Your captured face was turned away from the cameras. The calculated spin had one of your arms caught behind your back. Mike took hold of that wrist making it awkward for you to move in the direction that would turn you away from the cameras. They had you presented beautifully for the audience.

Levi was pressing your other arm to your side as his fingers dipped teasingly between your thighs. You grabbed his wrist, hoping he would understand you needed something to do with your hand. He nuzzled a nod against your cheek, showing his approval of your hold. The way they moved you was all so communicative. Even without using words it was easy to act as they wanted.

Mike touched you lightly, finger ghosting around your core. They were going to start again. He pushed his finger in to the knuckle as Levi pulled your head back. Even as you tried to relax into Mike’s touch, the appearance was that he had surprised you, been far rougher than he was.

“She is so dry,” he lied, “so _tight._ ” Mike’s inflection left room for taking it as a good or a bad thing that you were tight. “You want her first or can I?”

Levi rubbed his erection on your hip where the cameras would catch it. “I’m the one that was ready first. You can have her after.”

“Let me play with her a minute then. I don’t want you having all the fun.” Mike eased into curling his finger again.

“Tch, fine. Let’s see just how easy it is to make her come.” Levi started rubbing you the same way you had been. After a few moments Levi spoke lower, letting you know it was not part of of the show. “You can come if you want, lovely. No need to hold it back. You want to gush all over us, you go right ahead.” Levi kissed the edge of your mouth, catching more tie than lips. Only since you were so close did you notice his expression ever so subtly change as he went back to his screen persona.

Levi was using a lazy motion to slowly work up your interest. Mike matched the pace perfectly. The duel sensation was exquisite. Levi sped up gradually, with Mike right there with him. Despite how wonderful it felt the extra eyes on you had you stuck at the edge. Levi looked at you, a hint of apology in those pale lapis eyes.

“Hmm.” Levi hummed and rolled your head back on his lowering shoulder.

“Ah, fuck, so sweet, yeah pull on me. Just like that!” Mike growled as he and Levi made a show of your body shifting under their touch. Mike pulled his finger out and slipped it in Levi’s mouth. Levi moaned as he sucked and licked Mike clean.

They moved in tandem, your body being pushed over then pulled into position in a heartbeat. Levi was between your legs, but some motion happened behind him. Levi grabbed your jaw and forced your eyes to his. The gentleness was back, warning you the next might sound scarier than it would be.

“Let’s give you a hot load for that sweet pussy.” Levi spoke for those in the shadows. Your eyes widened as you caught extra motion behind him. Levi was planning on actually cumming. Mike tightened his grip on your arms over your head. You were not wanting all that attention on you, on him in you. You did not mean to struggle but Mike was all that kept you in place.

Levi entered you slowly. His eyes closed as he took in a stuttered breath. The feel of his filling you was splendid. When his eyes opened you could see the want in them. This was not his persona, it was really him. You could not forget the audience even as Levi gave you something worth enjoying.

He gave a slow pull before plunging back in. A rhythm started while you watched those steel blue eyes stay caring. He was pumping his hips at a delicious speed. He felt so good it was frustrating how your own release remained locked behind shyness.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Levi was whispering to you. He got loud again before he let out a harsh cry. “Ah, take it, take all of it, nh!” The feel of his hot spunk was unmistakable. You closed your eyes as the darkness sprang to life. Levi pulled out and a ran his hand up the inside of your thigh. A few hushed words were said before a volley of flashes.

You heard a voice call rolling as Levi slipped beyond your view. Mike moved around you, larger form allowing his delicate manhandling to look believably gruff. Mike entered you with a pleased groan that even you could not be sure was faked. He leaned down and whispered much too low for the mics to catch.

“Oh you feel so good. Oh little fawn, our little fawn.” Mike was moving in a way that mimicked Levi’s thrusts. It all felt so good. You tried to let the pleasure take over but you could not get past your stage fright. It was getting uncomfortable in equal portions to the frustration building.

You looked to the side and saw Levi. He looked furious, voice too low to be heard. He was gesturing toward you then shoving at the director. Mike made a soft noise then started to lose his timing. Motion took up in the wings as Levi seemed to only get more aggravated. As Mike began pumping his own addition to the mess dripping to the bed your body twitched.

“Oh yes, fuck yes, go ahead baby, go ahead.” Mike pushed in deeper again, the head of him finding the one spot he needed to caress to send you falling over the edge. Good as it felt, you struggled to get away. It was too much.

Your jaw clenched as your orgasm shook you apart. You looked pleadingly to Levi, wishing you had a way to tell him you needed to stop. Levi was looking at you, a question on his face. When tears filled your eyes Levi visibly bristled.

He was walking up even as the film shots were getting finished, volley of flashes yet to occur. Levi pulled you out from under Mike to the voiced irritation of a few of the braver photographers. Levi simply ignored their comments on not being done yet. Mike gave a mumbled protest as well, to which Levi addressed directly.

“She is fucking spent and not ready for all this shit. Actually look at her. She's had enough.” Levi was picking you up off the bed as he talked. Mike’s hand fell away from you as you hid your face in Levi.

The way Levi had to lift you meant it was easier if you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. With an ease that spoke volumes of the muscle in him, Levi carried you out of the room effortlessly. He even freed one hand long enough to untie the makeshift gag.

You had not started crying but there were trails of a few escaped tears. The climax was a confusing sort of thing. Worse still you had not been with Levi when it happened. You felt guilty that his being so careful of you was not what finally brought you. Mike was trying but you belonged to Levi. That was what you had wanted. When you registered you were at a destination, Levi had already kicked the door to the bathroom shut.

“You’re safe now. I have you.” Levi turned the shower on without letting you go. “You are done for today. They can bitch all they want, I’m not sending you back out there.” Levi brought you under the water while still holding you. “Pet, can you stand or do I need to set you on the ground?”

You got your legs under you but you were wobbly. You sat on the floor of the shower, grateful that it was such a clean space. Levi started washing you up, soaps sourced with ease. Levi was shampooing your hair when he spoke.

“You were beautiful, you know.” Levi was careful to keep the suds out of your eyes.

“I’m sorry. I really wanted to for you, but...” you trailed off as your own confusion over what had happened made you flounder.

“Shh, no. Oh pet, no. You were fine. You were just too nervous. I could see that. I know it takes getting used to. Shit. Some never get alright with it.” Levi was soothing.

“I didn’t want to at all though. I mean Mike felt good but...” You growled as once more you could not explain your own physiology.

“Not a good one either? Shit. Sorry, lovely. Sometimes the stimulation can be there but the want isn’t. A real anticlimactic climax. Close your eyes.” Levi moved his body so the water was only hitting you. “You need to understand this is not always going to feel good. We won’t be filming you past certain points but the others aren’t treated with that regard. It’ll be a learning curve for everyone.” You were quiet as you took that in.

“We will try and make you feel good. A real climax always looks better. You are fucking gorgeous when you come.” He blocked the water as he leaned down to kiss your cheek. “We know that won’t always be able to happen. It is a bit of a combination lock. Sometimes everything lines up, sometimes not."

“That’s normal?” You felt like your body was behaving badly. You did not come when you wanted to and did come when you did not want to. That had to mean you were broken.

“You serious?” Levi turned your chin up so he could see your expression. “Yes, that is fucking normal. I think my current profession has me getting plenty of experience around this. You are not some freak. You are just like everyone else. A unique ball of complex shit that needs more turn ons than turn offs to have a good orgasm.”

“I’m slightly offended by being called a ‘ball of complex shit’.” You smiled weakly at him from your spot on the floor.

“Hm, don’t know, seems right to me.” Levi gave that lopsided hint of a smirk. “How do you like my shower? We can use this more if you want.” Levi asked in that way that left you unsure if it was a trick question.

“I like your shower more. It is clean.” You looked at the mildew free tiles with a bright smile.

“Tch, like I’d let it be gross.”

Levi was looking at you like he was gleaning something just by your sitting there. You looked away pushing Levi slightly so the water was falling on you again. You let the water fall over you, filling your mouth just to let it run out again.

“You were good today. A reward seems due. How do you feel about me making you feel good?” Levi had hunkered down so you could not hide your expression. “Can even see if you can’t have a good orgasm.”

You wanted to chase away the lingerings of the unpleasantness. Levi had said he was better off camera and you wanted to reconnect with your body. You nodded.


	8. Let (NSFW)

The bed was neat just as you expected. Levi was looking at you with some mix of emotions on his face. You could see a warmth underneath it all. You also thought you saw some sorrow.

“Lay back. Relax. If you changed your mind just say.” Levi was neutral sounding.

“I want to.” You let yourself fall back with a flop. Levi was leaning over you in seconds, a delicate kiss placed on your parted lips. You were nervous but you had not changed your mind.

“Just let yourself feel good. Don’t worry about anything else. This isn’t about me getting you off. This is about me rewarding you. If you come, you come, if not, you will still feel good.” Levi was settled between your legs.

You fought the urge to cover up. He had been with you twice already and yet you felt modest. There was an intimacy here that had been absent on the set. Something that had nothing to do with a lack of cameras and everything to do with Levi. He felt closer.

“You are allowed to tell me stop.” You looked at him like it was the cruel trick it must be. “I’m serious. This is your reward. That means it stops if you want it to.”

You looked into those melted ice eyes and relaxed. You believed him, sanity save you but you believed him. “Alright.”

Butterflies had taken to practicing formations in you as Levi started kissing down your neck. He kept kissing until he reached the dip of your throat meeting your collarbone. He feathered along the bone, lips tickling a little. All the while he was pressing his weight on you. He was not smushing you as much as making you aware of being naked together. Your skin was alive with sensation just by being under him.

His hands went to your palms. He dragged his fingers up you wrist all the way to the vulnerable crook of your elbows. You relaxed more as his hands started rubbing up your biceps to your shoulders. He ran his hands up to lace them behind your neck. He kissed your lips so sweetly. There was power behind it but still managed to be chaste. Your bottom lip trembled as he pulled away. Levi pulled back onto his knees, his hand resting on your breastbone to keep you from moving. You registered his face after a few breathy seconds. He was looking at you with such wonder.

He danced his fingers to the bottom of you ribcage then slowly used his fingertips to gently push up along your sides. He pressed enough it did not tickle but rather made you aware of all the muscle and flexibility in what you had always thought of as so solid. The rise and fall of your chest was no longer taken for granted but marveled over.

He made you feel the frame of you, to the magic under layers of living flesh that had been there all along. When those hands cupped under your breasts you moaned. He held you, gravity helping you fill his hands. His thumbs were the only movement, brushing back and forth from between your mounds to below your nipple.

Levi used his thumbnails to trace circles around the areola. You watched in fascination as the light touch was wetting your appetite. You wanted more. You wanted him to suck on you. He was watching you so closely that he must have noticed a change in your expression. Without stopping his ministrations, he leaned in.

“You can ask for anything pet. Just ask.” He was a lusty whisper.

“I want your... lips.” You could only breathe out your request.

Levi hummed hungrily. “Alright pet.”

He lowered his head to between your breasts, kiss pressed firmly. He kissed a little off center, then a little more. Every other kiss had a slick second of his tongue reminding you it was there, just behind those lips. When he reached your nipple you were holding your breath in anticipation.

He took you in a sucking kiss. His lips worked you pert only a moment before parting to let his tongue help. You arched your back and Levi caught you, pulling you into his mouth. Your hand found the back of his head, the other holding on to his shoulder. The world had fallen into nothing but the feel of a tongue lapping warmly over your nipple, sucked into Levi’s mouth.

You whimpered and struggled not wanting to get away so much as not being able to hold still. Levi moved his knee up and you found that splendidly toned thigh with your femalia. You started to grind your wet opening on that taut muscle. You moaned as you relished him against you. Levi dusted his teeth around your areola and you nearly screamed. You wanted him to devour you if it would feel like this.

Levi was moaning. He did not let go of you as he twisted his hips. He centered himself more so you could use his erection to rub on. He took the opportunity and broke his suction on your one breast to turn his attention to the other. There was no teasing this time as he attacked your other side. Lips and tongue with the ghosting of teeth. You were humping his length. Rubbing his head from your core up over you, just to dip him down again.

“Please.” You mewled. Levi did not stop but he looked up at you. It was a predatory look. “Please.”

Levi bit harder, but still not enough to leave a mark. You cried out what might have been the word ‘yes’ but it was lost in emotion. Levi released his mouth from you just as he gave you something else to focus on. Levi gave a dip of hip to let him thrust up along your slicked arousal.

You shifted you hips to better allow his repeating the action. Levi did not need to be asked. He lowered down until the weeping head of him was playing at the lips of your core just to push himself up over you. You were breathless as he started stroking you with his erection. The moments when he snuck a little inside you made your pulse surge. You wanted him in you, needed him.

“More.” The word was slurred so thick in intoxication you worried he would not understand you.

“What ever you want pet.” Levi kissed your throat.

He dipped down once more to tease at the opening to your core. He hummed as this time he pushed in. He was slow, breathing hard as his muscles strained. He was holding himself back to fill you achingly slow. When his hips pressed to yours Levi caught your jaw, turning your attention from where he was joined to you and up to his eyes.

“Breathe pet. You stopped breathing.” You took in a ragged breath, trembling around the piece of Levi inside you. Your panting was shifting you around him. “Mm, yes. Fuck that’s nice.”

Levi gave a roll and you were all the more aware of him inside you. He pulled out a little just to thump you together again. You had caught your breath for only a second when Levi revealed he had simply been waiting for you to be ready. He pulled nearly all the way out, just to fall into a rhythm of shallow thrusts.

He looked gorgeous misted in sweat, flushed slightly. His half lidded eyes held such affection. Levi took your hand and placed it on your clit. You looked a question at him. “I want you to feel good, lovely. You will help me so much by telling me, showing me.

“Every sound you make, the way you move. You don’t have to use words to tell me. I need to learn to read you without them.” Levi caressed your cheek. “You are so special. _My_ girl. I have to learn everything about you.”

You gave a shallow nod. You were slow to take up your self-affection. Levi would give rumbling sighs of contentment as you got more confident. “Fuck yes. Let me see.”

When you started to go faster, Levi picked up his pace. You would angle your hips a little so each pump of him hit you perfectly. You started to go faster still but Levi slowed you down with a hand on your wrist. “Feel good pet. Don’t rush. Just feel good.”

You matched the steady beat of his hips, once more letting the fire build up slowly. He was gradually pushing deeper, even while keeping his thrusts short. You felt the warmth brimming as he pressed in on you, his body giving barely enough room to continue your strokes.

“Levi...” You were teetering at the edge.

Levi was panting hard, “Yes, sweetheart, yes. You can come.”

You closed your eyes rolling your head back. Levi was coaxing the deepest part of you, his aim set on a spot that felt exquisite. Your fingers were flying, slick touch working you just right. It was the final drop to cause you to overflow.

You were clamping around him. Your muscles convulsed and the feeling of swallowing that perfect length was all you could sense. You were weightless in the blinding warmth. The fuzzy white burned brighter as Levi twitched and spilt inside you. The feel of him had you pulling deep. There were countless cries of pleasure caught in your throat.

You reveled in the tingly after shocks. Every part of you was melting into the blur. “You want to sleep here with me tonight pet?” Your nod was slight, you were totally spent.

“Let me tell Mike. I’ll bring us some food too. We can lounge the rest of the day.”

“Of the day?” You were sure there was not much of the day left.

“It’s only one in the afternoon.” There was something amused in Levi’s voice. You could not see him though, that would require moving and you were boneless. He was in drawers, pulling out things. A shirt was tossed over you. “I’ll be back. You can wear that if you don’t want to be naked.”

Levi left before you could answer, or maybe you just took so long to say anything he thought you had nothing to say. You used your shaky as a foal’s legs to return to the shower. You only rinsed the sweat off you but it was nice. For a second everything felt normal. You dried off and put on Levi’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be posting again until after August 12th at the earliest. Sorry my loves.
> 
> Wow, thank you everyone for reading my little story! It blows my mind to have so many people even taking the time to read my work. I am a lot like Reader in this one: quiet, awkward (as you may have guessed), ~tries~ to be logical not emotional... so my comments may have reflected this, maybe not. Regardless I am not a performer so have an audience is always a real mixed bag for me. My point being I like responding to comments, it makes me happy to be able to connect with my audience. BUT I will be "off the grid" at a family reunion until LATE on the 11th so I won't be responding to comments until I get back. 
> 
> TL;DR- I love all of you, THANK YOU, I will react to your comments once I have internet again.


	9. Cravat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks around, nods at the familiarity coming back* I need to get my head back into not being with 16+ members of my family so sorry if my tempo is off. I am getting back into my hermit mode. I will be smoothing the edges. Also this got proofed on my phone which means my phone might have picked words for me. If you catch mistakes let me know!
> 
> So, I added the emotional manipulation tag in case ya'll missed it. That should have been there day one... sorry about that!

“You could let me say I’m sorry.” Mike was giving Levi a look that said it was actually a question.

“We don’t apologize for the necessities. She needs to get used to it.” Levi answered in a bored drawl. He was only having a tea, food for him and their girl bagged and ready to go on the table.

“Your acting’s getting better. I genuinely believed you were pissed with me over that.” Mike tried a new tactic.

“Hm.” Levi knew better than to engage. Mike gave a huff through his nose.

“So you just left her in your room after? You sure that was the best idea?” He was officially just trying to get a rise out of Levi. If he did not get a foot in with his boyfriend soon, his night was going to be a lonely one.

“You aren’t joining us. Stop being an idiot about it.” Levi always saw right through him, even with his bangs obscuring his eyes. Mike let his disappointment go, he had known it would be like this in the beginning.

“You ever wonder why I love you?” Just because he understood did not mean he would be any happier about it.

“I figure you don’t. You just keep me around to keep the dust in your house from getting to that big ass nose of yours.” Levi was looking anywhere but at him. Mike clenched his jaw, that one stung. Levi pinched the ridge of his nose, eyes finally settling on Mike. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I don’t know what has me all worked up.”

“She isn’t a prop.” Mike was surprised Levi had to be reminded.

“Tch, I already knew that. She is _my_ pet after all.” Levi was looking at Mike with one eyebrow arched.

“And you have yet to deal with all the problems that makes for us. Kenny was asking me when you’ll be back on with props. He seemed surprised when I said I didn’t expect you to still use props, ever.” Mike could tell he had hit the mark.

Levi slouched in his seat. He polished off the last of his tea, cup returned to the table with extra care. “Shit.”

“You try to shut me out too much sometimes you know.” Mike gave his smaller half a sympathetic look. There was nothing simple about what they were trying to do.

Mike was sure Levi needed to stop using the props, might have needed to long before this. Levi turned thirty five last year and that had mattered to him. Mike was three years older, also well into his wanting to have a plan for his future off camera. Levi wanted to stop filming today if he could, their pet not being the cause of it as much as a good excuse. The thing was if he was not being a handler, and he was not using props, he was going to need another way to satisfy that itch. An itch he did not want (F/N) to bear the burden of. That was the problem they still did not have an answer for.

“Day three. You had said you would tell her today. Whatever you are planning, she needs to know.” Mike was parroting back what Levi had told him months ago. The three days seemed arbitrary but Levi was the sort that needed plans, order. It had only taken two months of living together to show Mike that Levi’s OCD was not something to try and push against. Nearly a decade later, Mike was just as set in catering to the man’s tendencies.

“Fuck.” Levi’s head hit the table with a thump. “I can’t. I fucking can’t... do this anymore.” The hollowness of Levi’s tone did not hide his exhaustion from Mike.

“Tell Kenny first then. You know you can’t bear lying to her, even by accident. Get the green light to stop fucking props. We can find a way for you to keep up your skills.” Mike sighed. “Tell her you want to be a handler, Lee. If you don’t explain soon, she might get the wrong idea.”

Mike had no doubts that (F/N) rejecting the future they were crafting would be enough to destroy Levi. If Levi had already set his mind to keeping (F/N) he might be forced to choose between his happiness and his heart. One without the other seemed an awful prospect. Mike just hoped it was not already too late.

“She was so good. She’ll see it as being punished. I just wanted today to... Fuck!” Levi slammed his fist on the table. The hum of the crowd paused a moment only to come back in a rush. “She can do this. She has to.” Levi tried to rally.

Mike walked around the table, he kissed the top of Levi’s head. It was too late. The only hope was their girl being able to understand. If she refused them, there was no way back for Levi. Mike put his faith in their earlier vetting. Mike was one of the best scouts and Levi the single best handler in the company. They had agreed she would be perfect. He looked at the man he loved and hoped this was not the one time they were wrong.

 

~~

 

You were perched on the bed when Levi returned. He came in the room quietly and looked a little surprised to see you on the bed. “You aren’t sleeping? Why didn’t you come out?”

“You didn’t say I could. Didn’t want to ask for forgiveness.” You picked your words carefully.

“Hm. You look wet. Did you shower again?” Levi walked into the bathroom, nodding at the used towel already in the hamper.

“Yes.” You felt strange. Levi had only left you for half an hour but it had been long enough for the postcoital sense of normalcy to fade. The daunting reality was once more a weight on you.

“You’ve been good pet. Very good. Let’s have you come out and eat. We can watch something. Your pick for being so good.”

You exited the bedroom to the small living room. The entertainment center to your left was situated between a bookcase crammed full of books and an equally full dvd rack. It was three quarters full of mainstream dvds with the last quarter having their labeled spines turned to the wall so you could not see what they were. You had a good guess though. The simple couch and a coffee table were the only other furnishings.

The doorway straight across from the one you had exited was like the one for your room, fancy electronic lock and all. The sparseness continued into the kitchen, well, kitchenette, with bags on the counter. You were starving once the smell of food hit you.

Levi had you settle on the couch after picking a movie. He put a throw blanket over your lap and started the film. He gave you a plate and had one for himself. The sandwiches were good, much like the food always seemed to be.

There was something disorienting about sitting on a couch, eating sandwiches with the man that four days earlier you had been harboring a crush for. It was painful in the confusion it brought up. You were not watching the movie. You were a little glad you were not paying attention. The movie was an old favorite and you did not want to tarnish your fondness of it with the feelings currently swirling in you.

“You aren’t watching?” Levi had spent his time watching you.

“No.” You wanted it to stop. You wanted to hit the stop button and have the reality you were in stop, reload to the life you had previously been living.

“Would you mind if we talked?” Levi asked, glancing at the suddenly blank screen. Stopping the movie had not changed anything.

“I guess.” You wanted to sleep. Not because you were tired, but because you wanted to wake up tomorrow, wake up anywhere else.

“I want to tell you about the future, our future, but you seem... can you handle that kind of talk?” Levi was back to watching you.

“I think so. Might help even.” You pulled the throw to cover your legs more.

“The plan is to make three films with you, the finale being my farewell film from the screen.”

Levi had said something already about the films with you being his way back behind the cameras. You now had questions about what that really meant for you.

“Would I need to still make movies?” You did not like the idea of others being with you, filming or not.

“Fuck no. You are mine. Mike might use you for a photo shoot now and again but no one is filming with you aside from me, ever. Mike joins us. If I want maybe others, but I don’t foresee that.” Levi sounded like he was talking about a shift at work, not his using your body to his whim.

You wrapped your security around the knowledge that Levi was not going to give you to someone like Kenny. This was the most comfort that you would get, making it so that you did not want to hear more of your impending future. “What will you do? Won’t you miss being a ‘star’?” You used air quotes around star. It got a snort out of Levi.

“I want to get back into being a handler.” Levi was looking at his opening and closing hand. “I don’t want to fuck props, never did really. I have been trying to find a way out of it for a while.” He paused, hand closing into a fist. “I _can_. Not like it’s difficult for me. Just focus on the feeling. Cum. Wash up. Easy. But it is hardly fun. I like being a handler. That I actually enjoy.”

“What does the handler do?” You had him so you had no idea how anyone else was treated. For all you knew a handler was exactly what Levi was for you.

Levi was silent, hesitating. This seemed to be something he did not want to explain to you. He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair before giving in and answering. “Tch. I guess I’ll have to tell you eventually. You’ll hear about it, see it. Handlers keep props in check. It is mostly moving them from point A to point B, keeping track of them during filming. PAs get assigned to this sometimes but it is smarter to use a handler.”

You nodded. You mulled that over a moment when you realized what Levi was hedging around. “You punish them. When they disobey.” Levi blinked slowly before giving a stiff nod. “You enjoy punishing them.” He was not looking at you when he nodded again.

Your hands gabbed fistfuls of the blanket over your lap, pulling it up a little more. Levi reached toward your hand, but let it drop. “Do you wish you could be punishing me?” You almost did not want to know.

“No. No pet I never want to do anything to you that you would see as harm. Them... it’s different. You don’t see it like I do. I’m made for this. I’ve never killed one by accident. Never. I’m the only long running handler to have that boast. I can be harsh but controlled. I put them in place without setting back filming, without scrapping a single shoot. I’m fucking great at this.”

“People accidentally get killed?” You were not surprised really. There was a certain disregard you had already witnessed that made you aware of the danger. Your life was Levi’s. If you were a prop, your life was no one’s. “Has Mike ever...” you trailed off, not wanting to voice the conflicting version of the man that still seemed so gentle in your mind.

“Mike can’t be a handler, especially if he is cast. It makes him too apathetic. He‘ll get turned off, and that can really fuck filming timelines. He makes gear. Not just yours. A lot of the gear.” Levi seemed to think of something and stood up suddenly. “I’ll show you this, but you never go looking. You understand? You snoop through my things, I won’t be able to leave you in here. A massive inconvenience for us both.”

“No snooping. Got it.” You wished you could physically squash the curiosity the simple act of forbidding your searching had made.

Levi left the room to get something from a drawer in the bedroom. He returned with a leather mask that covered more of the face than any of the ones you had used. In addition to the mask over the nose and mouth it looked to have a strap that would cover the eyes. The idea of enduring what you had been doing without being able to see tightened the muscles in you back.

“Easy, love. This isn’t yours. It’s mine. Mike made it for me, back when I first started.” Levi offered the object to you, making you even more aware of the confusion the idea of it being Levi’s caused.

The leather was soft, more worn from use than intentionally softened. The stitches were a little less professional looking at closer inspection. Knowing it was handmade, that it was Mike’s skill that crafted it, made the lack of uniformity beautiful. It was still hard to think of it as Levi’s until you had the feelings gel into a question.

“You used this, for filming?” The dynamics of filming people like you only worked if you were the ones bound up. Levi could not be the one in the bondage.

“I’m a switch. Like Mike. We have an ex, he would top for us. We would top the props. The set up worked and now it’s just Mike and me.” Levi sounded a little sad to you.

“Mike enjoys the topping but not dominating. Mike is a soft touch, more into the gear than the application of power. I’m the one making the choices for us, I find a comfort in that control. Our set up was balanced by props taking the brunt of what I or our top dished out and Mike just being a fetishist doing as he was told. Props don’t get custom gear like you or me. Mike doesn’t have that kind of time.” Levi was watching your fingers playing with the leather but he seemed more in his memories than the room.

“Did your ex ever accidentally...” You had to stop asking questions where the answers would only be upsetting.

“Twice. Both times he was... it was a bad idea for him to be filming. He was never a handler. He was cast, he was just getting into a relationship with Mike back then. Fuck, that whole thing became a real shitshow. A love, pentagon? I guess?” Levi rubbed his temples. “Our ex lost his pet. He was taking it out on us, on the props. There were signs we ignored. He basically cut back filming because of the second fuck up. Still works for the company, films on occasion.”

“He killed his own pet?” You sounded small. That idea horrified you.

“What? No. No, she is alive, just not his. It’s complicated. Marie is alive, still filming even. Nile uses her exclusively. No one else.” Levi had a softness in his words.

He had leaned closer, a gravity pulling him to you without his meaning to. There was a long silence. Levi let you handle the item you could sense was important to him. You had the memory of a night at the bar where you and he had bemoaned how secretly sentimental you both were. Mike had given a knowing smile as he walked by. It was so draining to have those memories. It was so difficult to reconcile that man, the man beside you, with the fact that he had done this to you.

A buzz at the door made you jump out of your skin. “Want me to-“ You tried to reclaim a bit of you dignity by bravely offering to get the door. “Oh. Right.” You balled up a little, limitations being a reprimand in themselves.

Levi leaned in, soft kiss placed on the top of your head. “Thank you for offering.”

A second buzz earned a glare from both of you. You were irritated by the sound, it was sending a chill down your spine. Levi seemed annoyed over someone intruding. Levi got up and opened the door with a swiftness to the taps that came from repetition and annoyance.

A young man came in, shorter than Levi, which was worth noting. He was looking at an electronic tablet, talking so quickly you could not even form a context to put the words in. He was talking fast until he saw you. Then his words started to slow.

“Kenny won’t want to put off... another... shoot... why isn’t that prop in bindings? And it’s in your room.” He sounded like he genuinely though Levi must not have noticed you.

You huddled a little more under you blanket. You looked at Levi wondering if he was concerned over someone seeing you here. Levi was still leaning by the door. You felt a bubbly sort of giggle building from the absolute grumpiness radiating off of Levi that had yet to be noticed by the young man.

“Connie. First, I am not some shitty green cast member that needs reminding about my uncle’s schedule. Second, that is not a prop, she is my pet. Which leads to the third, get the fuck out you shitty little brat.” Levi was deadpan and yet you saw Connie cowering lower as each point was made.

“Yes sir. Sorry.” He turned and nearly collided with the door in his haste to leave.

Levi smirked as he hesitated the one second needed to cause the near incident. You brought your knees up to burrow you face in. You had that burst of whimsy that came on the heels of perceived danger being averted. The door closed swiftly behind poor Connie and you let the laughter out.

“Let’s try a movie again.” Levi was sporting an almost smile. “You can ask me more questions if you want, but let’s watch something.” You nodded. “Have you seen this?” He handed you a case to a movie called ‘Seven Psychopaths’. You shook your head. “It’s a dark comedy. You’ll like it, I think.”

Your attention was easily grabbed by the opening scene. By the time Christopher Walken made his first appearance you were fully invested in seeing it through. You were mesmerized by the over the top violence but still with a sweetness and humor mingling together into a story that you just needed to watch.

At a point Levi took your hand, and not long after you needed his comfort. There was a quality of bitter sweetness to the film you had not expected. Slowly Levi pulled you close. You really liked the Christopher Walken character, Hans. You were on the edge of your seat watching Hans, in his cravat, confront the probable villain.

“You think I’d look good with a cravat?” Levi was playing his finger tips along your neck.

“You’d look like a vampire.” You said, not even looking away from the movie for a moment.

“That a good or a bad thing?” Levi asked, lips pressing to your pulse quite intentionally.

“Good thing.” You smiled, enjoying his affection.

No more conversation happened around the future. The night turned more into familiar banter with the man you thought of as a friend. Levi picked a few more movies for you, much to your enjoyment. Dinner had already been acquired earlier, so Levi never had to leave you again.

Eventually sleep claimed you. You did not go into the bed room, not on your own anyways. Levi carried you to bed and tucked you in beside him. Had you been awake, you would have noticed how much it calmed him, holding you. He snuggled down, pulling you close.

“Someday, pet. Someday you’ll be able to finally come home with me, too. Every day will be just like this. Simple pleasures. Please, please find a way to do this, (F/N). Please.” Levi’s behests to your slumbering form went unacknowledged. Levi fell asleep, hopes of his not being wrong about you heavy in his heart.


	10. Run (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Jean...

After breakfast you discovered Levi kept your clothing in a drawer in his room. You waited happily for him to present you with today’s garments. He kept looking at you as if he was seeing you in each option as he contemplated the day. He had said it was going to be a filming day for you so whatever you put on would be coming off again regardless.

“What about you wear my shirt and we can put on something after a shower here? It’ll let me see more of you. Tomorrow you need to spend the day without me. I have some interviews and some PR work I’ll be doing.”

“Alright.” You liked the shirt you were in, even if it did not cover you as much as something of Mike’s.

Levi had two sets of leather cuffs and a gag of sorts in his hands. You tried to hold on to the trust you had, the idea that those were made by Mike just for you, but there was still a building fear. When the realization that is was only four days of this life that you had experienced, you stopped chiding yourself over your reaction.

“You want the ankle cuffs on while you walk or once we are there? I’ll put them on you.” Levi was putting the soft leather cuffs on your wrists as he talked.

“After we get there?” You looked at the metal hoops, they might drag as you walked. You knew being noisy was not something you could risk with filming happening in so many locations at once. Levi might have overlooked that potential.

“Why?” Levi asked while adjusting the bands to sit loosely on your wrists.

“The hoops might be noisy as I walk. I don’t want to damage them either.” The idea of mistreating Mike’s hard work made you frown.

“Hm. I could remove the hoops. Would you feel safer with them on or off?” Levi was stroking along your jaw. He was not even trying to hide his enjoying putting these bindings on you.

“Safer?” You asked with curiosity, ignoring the knee jerk idea of it being ludicrous to feel better to have on restraints.

“You would have heavy bits of Mike’s affection on your legs, holding on to you as you go.” Levi was playing with the buckle to the mask he would be placing on you after this conversation.

You touched your leg in a testing fashion. Thinking about them that way made you smile a little. The resistance you felt for having your legs hindered out weighed the comfort from the cuffs.

“I think it is still a little too scary to have my legs... like that just yet?” You were feeling a little torn over the choice now that Levi had articulated a significant comfort to gain from the presence of the cuffs.

“That’s fine, Love. It’s not a trick question, just my wanting you to feel better about this.” He was placing the mask on you.

You focused on your breathing as the straps were put into position. This one was nice. The soft rectangle of leather that was being secured just over your mouth had a vent made of a dozen diagonal slits cut into the leather. The slits had horizontal stitching across them in a chaotic hatching that gave an interesting sort of texture to the mask. This did little to obstruct the sounds you could make and more just gave a visual of your being controlled. The pair of straps were tightened enough that it would stay in place but not so much so that you could not open and close your mouth.

“Looks perfect.” There was a peacefulness in his expression. You were calmed by his reaction, even as it made you question if it was the bondage or your being in bondage that he was enjoying.

The second set of cuffs were placed in a leather saddle bag styled shoulder tote. Levi offered the small pack to you, helping you adjust the length of the strap so it rested comfortably at your hip. You wondered if Mike had crafted this as well.

“Come on, we’ll get an earful if we don’t hurry up and get there.” Levi was quick to lead you out.

It felt strange walking around in nothing but bondage and a button up shirt of Levi’s when Levi was fully dressed. He was in an outfit befitting someone going out to practice a bit of soccer. He was in a track jacket along with his track pants. His shoes were the same brand.

Since the brand logos were ones you knew to be affiliated with the sport you wondered if Levi had played the proper version of football, like you. You played soccer through your adolescence but had never been good enough to consider it as more than a hobby. As fit as he was, his having a few sports under his belt would not surprise you.

The alley way between the buildings was not empty when you entered. Mikasa was there snarling whispers at Connie, the PA from yesterday. Beside them was the angry prop from the bed the other day. He was fully naked and gagged, once more by a ball gag. After a moment you noticed his wrists were also bound by shiny handcuffs.

You tightened your hold on Levi. You did not want to go by them. Levi slowed in his approach, eyes narrowing on the trio. Mikasa and Connie stopped arguing as Levi got close enough to hear. Levi squeezed your hand before letting go of you. You stepped a little closer and behind him, standing in Levi’s shadow. You used him as a shield since the security of his hand was lost.

“What are you loitering here for? You have your own room to have a lovers spat in. Spare the rest of us.” Levi was speaking to his cousin but his glare was all for Connie.

“You should mind your own business. And don’t help that rumor along. I helped Connie out because it was my fault the scheduling got messed up. We are not seeing each other.” Mikasa was quick to step between Levi and the cowering PA.

As the Ackermans got into a staring contest that felt like it could crack the walls around you, a text tone chirped. You took a step back as the full force of both Ackermans targeted the paling, defenseless, Connie. You half hoped he would just run for his life.

“What was that?” Levi took one menacing step closer.

Connie had some sense of self preservation it seemed. The expensive smart phone was pulled from a pocket and presented to Levi. Viper swift, Levi threw the device to the ground and stomped it to bits. The sound of the crunching screen on the second stomp was strangely satisfying to you.

The handcuffed man had edged closer to you, a bit further from the others. He looked you in the eyes, then looked toward the other end of the alley. Your eyes widened. You gave a subtle shake of head. No, that was not a good idea. There was nothing in that direction but punishment. He looked at you sadly. There was a deep pity in his eyes.

He bolted.

You stepped against the wall, not wanting to get in the way. Levi was gone like a shot. The barefooted man could not outrun Levi in his trainers. He could not have out run Levi, ever. It was nothing for Levi to catch his arm and slam him to a wall. The handcuffs clattered as he slid to the ground. The way Levi tensed, you knew it was a bad idea to be that low on the ground.

The first kick was the harshest, slamming his gagged face to the ground. A few heavy stomps then another set of kicks pushed his body back up against the wall. He was left bloody and dazed, lulling against the wall. Connie was shaking his head as he walked over. The PA squatted down to check that the guy’s nose was not broken.

“You ran in a dead end alley from the two toughest handlers in the company? I did _not_ think you were that kind of stupid Jean-boy.” Connie sounded amused.

You blinked at the idea of Mikasa as a handler. Levi held out his hand to you and you walked over quickly. You did not like standing closer to Mikasa than Levi. You took Levi’s hand as if he was saving you from a strong current. You met Jean’s, no, the prop’s eyes. You let him see your pity for him.

Levi was leading you away, mutters of wasted time and needing to clean his shoes growled under his breath. Mikasa was looking at you strangely, but Levi was ignoring her. You finally made it all the way to the door that had originally been your destination.

“She didn’t run. They all, always run.” Mikasa was calling after.

“(F/N) isn’t a fucking prop. She knows better than to run from me.” Levi had a pride under his deadpan. He did not wait to see if she had any follow up. Levi was already pulling you through the door.

No sooner had the lock clicked than you were pinned to the wall. Levi was kissing your neck as his hands worked the buckles of you mask.

“So good. You are smarter then those brats. I knew you could do this. I knew you could handle being mine.” Levi pulled the mask off and started to kiss you. He was passionate in his urgency to connect with you. You melted into the feeling of him lavishing you with affection.

Each kiss seemed to build in need. His teeth found your bottom lip and that did it. You gave a soft whine that only spurred him on. Your legs melted out from under you. You were fighting to keep some semblance of standing but Levi was the only thing holding you up.

“Fuck pet, what you do to me.” Levi was catching his breath. “Filming. You just let me set you up. Alright, lovely?” Levi was putting the mask back on as you nodded.

Set up was easy. Levi placed you on the bed and put the second set of leather cuffs on you. He stripped off his clothing then yours. There was no dialog at the start this time. Levi had explained this was supposed to be the scene where he snuck in to be with you, without anyone knowing.

Levi spread your open and pressed your leg to the mattress so it was out of the way for the cameras. He kept himself positioned so that the cameras had an easy view of you being explored. You ignored the audience and focused on what Levi was doing.

Those lithe fingers were massaging along all your muscles. Each time he found a spot that made you wiggled he praised you under his breath. You writhed but stayed as you had been posed. After a few repetitions Levi repositioned your hips slightly. The cuffs on your ankles were linked to the ones on your wrists. He was holding your biceps, making his back arch seductively while whispering in your ear.

“I’m going to eat you out. You can make any sound you want but do not move.” He pulled your earlobe with his teeth before lowering to between your hips.

You closed your eyes and focused on the feel of that skilled tongue. Levi was licking wet paths over every sensitive inch of your womanhood. You made a pleased moan each time Levi found a spot or did something that felt extra good. He would go back, testing his understanding of what you enjoyed, slowly building the repertoire of options to pleasing you.

You did your best to keep as Levi had placed you but it was difficult. You would bow your back as holding completely still became impossible. Levi gave a hum in delight each time he had to grab your hips to help keep you in position.

That hold tightened as his mouth encircled the bundle of your eager nerves. The wet sounds he was making were erotic even in their vulgarity. Slight pressure built as he carefully sucked you in. His slick tongue was painting you, making you gasp. He was making out with your clit, lips working to help deepen his kiss.

Levi released one of your hips to slide a finger into your core. The delicate curl of his finger was second to his mouth’s attention. The rest of your body had fallen away. All you felt was Levi and the his hot mouth enveloping your skin. You were getting close. You gave a heavy pant through the mask, unsure if Levi was aware of how close you were.

“Not yet, pet. Not just yet.” Levi stopped his devouring you all too soon, even though it felt like he had taken hours. He rested his torso on you to take the weight off of his hands. The hand slick with you was used to pump his fist a few times along his length. You watched with half lidded eyes as he lined himself with you.

Pushing in, he covered the vent of your mask, stifling the sounds you were making. You were so stimulated from his eating you that you could not hope to be quiet. You were a mewling mess as he filled you with his deliciously firm cock.

“Fuck yes. Just like that. Mm, just like that.” Levi purred out. He was enjoying your noises even as he kept them muffled.

You looked down your body to were he was disappearing into you. You were more than ready for him to start moving soon as he was sheathed in you. He was pulling nearly all the way out just to push back deep inside. The long thrusts were punctuated by a husky moan as Levi bottomed out. He was bordering on rough but for you it only felt wonderful.

The change of pace was subtle. The long pull got shorter by just a little each time until he was using quick pumps in the deepest part of you. He started rubbing your clit as that steady beat nudged you closer to the edge. Levi was close and filling you up so perfectly that you only needed that little nudge more.

You could barely hold on as he hugged you tightly to slam his hips to yours. You tightened and convulsed, pulling him deeper. He was spilling heat and twitching against your cervix. You fell into the wash of his orgasm and drown in your own. Levi stayed buried in you a long moment, panting in your ear.

He pulled free of you reluctantly, his stamina on empty. He crawled around your legs to collapse his chest across yours, resting his elbows on either side of your head. He was breathing hard, fingers playing along the straps of your mask.

“You were so good. So fucking good.” The mask was pulled off only to have Levi muzzle you with his mouth. Hungry lips gave way to silky tongue. You coasted on the rush, Levi being the only other thing in your world.

You were slow to come back to reality. The bustle of everyone jumping to life had gone unnoticed by you until now. You consciously relaxed into Levi’s kiss. He was trying to distract you, so you let him. You ignored the audience, instead enjoying those teeth finding your lip. You stayed silent, knowing that recording might still happening.

“You tired now pet?” Levi asked, his body still blocking you from seeing the cameras you were on display for. You nodded. “We’ll get you cleaned up, then take the rest of the day off. You were perfect. Just perfect.”

You nuzzled up into Levi’s cheek, to whisper in his ear. “Yes please.”

Levi was more relaxed as he took you back to his room. The shower was quick, and Levi was only gone minutes to stock up on food. He kept you awake into the late hours. When you dozed off during a movie he even woke you. Only once waking you did not last did he relent and take you back to your room. He tucked you in and left only after you had fallen asleep.


	11. Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't forget Reader has only been here for five days did you? I didn't...
> 
> *Trigger warning* Potential panic attack and depression triggers. 
> 
> If you've read my other stuff you know what you are in for, but if this is your first time, tread carefully. This is not my most graphic panic attack that I have written but lets face it, I've been pretty fluffy up to now.

You poked absently at the now empty plate. You had been asleep when it was left for you. Levi was silent in his giving you what you needed for the day. You had gotten dressed in the outfit left for you. The teeshirt was oversized, maybe Mike’s? The shorts were nearly covered by the garment. You were not given slippers this time, probably since Levi intended to leave you here today.

He had said today would be an off day for you but that he was working off site, giving some interviews. You were not going to be with him in public, for obvious reasons, so you were left in your room. You suspected that also meant he was not going to have time to visit you throughout the day. That sat heavy in your chest.

Slowly your mind started searching for something to engage with. You made your bed and cleaned up all the crumbs. After completing the one task you looked through the toiletries and found nothing worth tinkering with. Pacing became something to do. You wandered from one wall then back to the other.

It was six paces from the edge of the bed to wall. Eight if you went wall to wall. Only three if you were between the bed and the half wall. You tried adjusting your gate to get the same number of steps from the bed to the wall to match the number of steps from wall to wall. It amused you a good couple minutes until you bumped your shin.

Your first thought was one of annoyance at the slight pain, followed swiftly by a fear around getting a bruise. If you got a bruise no doubt they would need to hold off on filming certain things. Levi would get angry. You did not want him angry with you.

You sat on the bed, unsettling the neatness you had earlier made. The bunched linen looked so messy. You got off the bed and fixed it back to the straight neat lines like the first time you had seen it. You hugged yourself leaning on the half wall. What you would not have done for a book.

At some point of staring into space the drone of the air conditioning made itself known to you. Your mind picked at the metallic sounds and wondered if your yelling might get someone to talk with you, anyone to talk with you. If Levi had to be called to quiet you down, nothing good would come of it. You remained quiet.

You tried to think on what you did as a child when you had nothing to do. You had been able to draw. Read. Run. You slid down into a slouch on the half wall. You could not do any of those things. You missed your home, your possessions.

You felt the hot pain in your throat as sadness started to press to climb out. You clenched your jaws, tongue bitten to keep from grinding your teeth. You were sucking your cheeks, ridge forming where your teeth met. Your lip started to tremble.

This sense of loss would not last. You would be fine. Levi was going to come back soon enough and make it better. He would distract you. The silence got louder. You had a moment more of wishing for home. You wanted to leave. You wanted your life back. The tears were hot behind your eyes but you pushed them down.

Your foot tapped. It was too loud. You huddled, shaking, trying to be quieter. The ragged breathing was too loud. You choked on trying to be quieter. It was a thing to focus on. It was now. It was something you could _do._ You tried to breathe silently.

It would be better if you could be in Levi’s room. He could have left you there, with food and books and... he did not give you that. He had taken you back here. That was not your home. That was not even his home. You were never going to be a part of that life. You sank to the floor.

The loneliness of that hit you hard. You were nothing but a toy to him. This was your toy box. He was not thinking of you, caring that you had nothing. You had been good but not good enough. He might lose interest in keeping you any time. Maybe he had already changed his mind about wanting you at all.

You started crying. If Levi did not want you, it would get worse. You would be a prop. Alone, broken, and never getting more than this, getting even less. You became aware that your sobs were loud. Too loud. You choked back your sounds, coughing a little as the air rebelled at the misuse. You lungs needed more. You gave them less. You covered your mouth, hands muzzling you in a security of silence that twisted around your heart like brambles.

The panic had you completely in a half smothered fit when the door opened. You pulled away as if it had lunged at you. There was so much emotion wound up in you, your blood screaming to run. Levi let the door slam behind him, your condition inventoried in a second.

“Shit. It was only six fucking hours. I hoped you’d sleep most of it. Why are you sitting on the fucking ground? What’s wrong with the bed?” Levi put a plate and fresh pitcher on the half wall. He filled your glass with the cold water and handed it to you. “Drink this. Alright now breathe in your mouth slow, okay, out your nose, Love. Ease down. Ease down.”

You did as he said, mind grabbing to his voice like your hand grabbing his coat. His brows furrowed. Your hand on his coat was white knuckle tight instantly. The water in your other hand was spilling a little as you tried to take another sip. He used his hand to steady you enough to get more water in your mouth than on you.

“Why are you on the ground?” There was authority in his voice. You were being bad, he had asked before and you were not answering. He would get angry, he would leave you. You could not hang on to him tighter, but you tried.

“I...” How did you end up on the ground? “I was making the bed messy, sitting on it.” You spoke to the floor. Levi was breathing hard.

“Sit on your bed.” He was harsh. It hurt so badly but you let go of him, glass left on the floor, to crawl onto the bed. You tried so hard not to muss the sheets but as the pristine folds were ruined you flinched. “Shit. Fucking shit assed... it’s your bed pet. You are allowed on your bed, it is not something ... fuck.” The clack of the glass getting set on the half wall too hard hit you like a slap. Levi pulled the blanket down, lifted up the sheets. “Lay down.”

You let him cover you. You huddled, waiting for the sound of the door to signal his leaving, his abandoning you. He sat on the bed and you heard boots hit the floor. His leather jacket was tossed on the foot of the bed, your feet retreating from the accidental impact. You were so lost in your head you did not see Levi flinching from your fear.

He climbed under the covers with you, solid body used to trap you between him and the wall. “I’m here. What happened? Tell me. You woke up and what happened next?” Levi was whispering, lips brushing your ear.

“I ate, got dressed... I made my bed. Then I was pacing a bit and... and...” you did not want to tell him you might have a bruise.

Levi kissed your temple. “Tell me.”

“I bumped my shin. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t-“

Levi gave a tut. “Shut up. What happened next? You didn’t break your fucking leg so what next?” Levi had a frustration in his voice. You pressed a little more into him only to have him hug you tighter. “Next?” His prompt was softer.

“I sat on the bed to not accidentally get any more bumps. It unmade the bed. I fixed it and was leaning and. And. I just...” You had no idea what had happened.

“Tell me something you can remember thinking pet. Something before the tears.” Levi was brushing his nose along your jaw.

“I was thinking I could try to talk to someone through the vents but that you would be angry I was so noisy.” You tried to sum up the thoughts.

“Was that why you were covering your mouth? To be quieter?” Levi kissed your jaw.

“Yes.” Levi kissed the corner of your mouth.

“You’re scared I’m angry at you?” Another kiss closer to coving your lips.

“Yes.” You had grief caught in your throat.

“What would happen if I was mad?” Levi pecked your lips quickly to let you answer.

“You’d abandon me. I’d be a prop.” You became aware of his growing affection the second time he kissed your lips.

“You are my girl. Not a prop. You are mine. You are safe. Everything is okay.” Levi kissed you deeper.

He pulled back slightly, to really look you over. Tear streaked cheeks, eyes red and too wide, you still looked so lost. Levi started to hum, pulling you so you were half laying on him. The feel of him under you, the sound of him filling the space mended something that was not really broken. A fear you could not name eased and you started to finally relax. Your muscles melting under his touch made him sigh in relief. A kiss was placed on the skin closest to him, in this case awkwardly on your face near but missing your lips.

“You tried so hard for me pet. I see that. Come on, up. You’re coming to my room.” Levi was firm but managed to not sound grumpy.

He slid his coat on you. It was still warm from his wearing it. Exiting the room had your heart start drumming again. Levi kept his arm at your waist the whole walk. He seemed to have anticipated your panicking again during the walk, even with his presence.

Once safely in his room you were placed on the couch. Levi pulled a tablet out of his bedroom and tapped a few things. He plugged it into the tv and started a [music video playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92XVwY54h5k). From the start you felt an empathy to the singer.

Levi pulled you up, hands gripping your hips and helping you to sway a little to the song. As the tempo started to pick up, he had started dancing more than swaying. Levi had turned the volume up pretty loud, and as the wordless harmony started Levi sang along, chasing away the need for silence. He was moving you. As the video started jumping, Levi had you joining him. He got you moving, singing along. You roared with him as the song screamed.

Levi played [another video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmv8aQKO6k0) by the same band, song bouncy and easily moved to. Levi kept you moving, singing. The door buzzed and you worried it would be someone complaining about the noise, but Levi was unconcerned. He opened the door and when Mike entered you felt more safety come in. Levi whispered in the tall man’s ear, and Mike looked at you with a sympathy.

Levi played DJwhile Mike helped keep you dancing, though he did not sing along with either of you. Levi kept singing even if you didn’t. You could have listened to Levi sing all day, he was that good. After a few more songs you had completely shakenthe feelings from earlier. Mike kept you company when Levi went to retrieve your left behind lunch. He returned with food for all of you.

Levi and Mike were talking shop over lunch. The words were only half making sense to you. You were pretty sure they were discussing something coming up soon. You thought it might be the Meet and Greet Kenny had been asking after the other day. Levi was offering clothing ideas that sounded like attempts at matching a dress. You were feeling a little sick with the idea of them having a woman with them.

That was until Mike started to measure your forearm with his own hands. Then topics started to be more apparently about you. However the two of them kept talking like you were not capable of contributing. It was the way people would discuss there children, over them, not with them. Levi was watching you the whole time, affection used every time you started to tense up. He was trying to convince you that you were alright even as they treated you like a ...pet.

Mike asked if the three of you might watch a movie and Levi agreed. At a point you wondered if they were doing this now so that it might not chafe at the event. Another part of you thought it was to prepare you for how life would be now. Mike would offer movies and Levi would turn them down. When Mike asked after one you wanted to watch but Levi nixed it, you were crest fallen.

“Pet, did you want to watch this movie?” Levi asked and held up the only movie that had sounded interesting to you. You nodded, somehow speaking felt odd when they were acting like this. “Alright, Love. Let’s watch this then. Come sit by me.”

One movie turned into three with dinner. You kept drifting off during the third. You were more asleep than awake when Levi and Mike carried you back to your room. You could hear them talking, but kept drifting on the sound of their voices, words not really registering.

“... could sleep with us. Not like it’s a big deal. Our little fawn has been good all day.” Mike was holding you with the ease of a parent carrying their toddler. “You do still intend to let me stay with her, right?”

“Yeah. Of course. Just not tonight. She needs to get used to her room. We have to be firm or she won’t learn what is expected of her. I don’t want to fuck this up. She is such a natural right now. She is already picking up not speaking as much.” Levi sounded like he was boasting.

“Marie took weeks and only finally stopped when Nile punished her. I don’t think I could bear making her cry silently, Lee.”

“She was doing it to herself today.” Levi started to pet your arm as they walked. “We need to really spoil her if she is mistreated. Damn PAs don’t seem to realize she isn’t a prop.”

Mike was holding you a little tighter, he swiftly changed the subject. “You really think Mika is screwing that PA?”

“Tch. Hope not. They could both do better.” Levi was alternating between doting on you and his boyfriend.

You were tucked in, slight fear trying to surface as you anticipated their leaving you.

“Can we lay with her, just a little while?” Mike pleaded softly.

Levi sighed. “Yeah. Just a little while.” It ended up being all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for bearing with me my darlings.
> 
> I am constantly blown away by how many people are giving my work a read, so thank you for taking the time. Comments, constructive criticisms, kudos, just continuing to read my efforts... Thank you!! You have given me meaning.


	12. Not Enough

You woke up to the sound of breathing. You were compacted between two very firm objects; warm, breathing objects. You kept your eyes closed, relishing the feeling of security that the living wall at your back gave. Ahead of you was a different sort of solid life. Arms held you against the man at your back, physicality telling you Mike was behind you, Levi at your front.

You opened your eyes reluctantly, you wanted to linger in the drowsy space of half sleep. In that place there was only their warmth, the safety of it all. You could see your room now that your eyes were open. The comfort of Levi and Mike engulfing you was not enough to prevent your disheartened sigh. You were still here.

Levi shifted, he put his hand gently over your mouth as those storm and glacier eyes found yours. He lipped out ‘good morning’, removing his hand to give you a peck on the lips. He was already alert, making it clear he had been awake before you. Levi pressed you back into Mike, arm of the larger man draping over you. Levi climbed out of bed and left you with Mike sleeping at your back.

You were almost asleep again when Levi returned. He had his arms loaded. Two leather satchels were lowered to the floor, a plate of food and cup of coffee set on the half wall. Levi climbed back in the bed, making you more aware of how small the bed was. It was meant for one person, two was pushing it and with one of the three of you being Mike sized, the bed was well beyond maximum occupancy.

Levi kissed your cheek before leaning past you to Mike. You heard hushed words whispered in an ear that made the arm around you tighten. An extra squeeze was given before long limbs were untangled from you enough to stretch. Levi stood up rather than risk getting knocked from the bed.

“Good morning little fawn. Sleep well?” Mike kissed along the back of your jaw as it was easier to access than your cheek.

“Mmhm. Slept wonderfully. Thank you.” You were a little startled by the sound of your own voice. Even in a groggy whisper you sounded loud and brash to your ears. Your expression must have given something away because Levi was kneeling by the bed, proximity offered but contact not forced.

“We have to get going pet. I wish we could stay but work won’t wait.” Levi was looking from you to Mike with an apology in his eyes. Mike gave a huff as he burrowed more into the crook of your neck. “I know, I know. Work first. Fun later.”

“Hmph, can’t we play hooky? Too much work lately.” Mike had you ensnared in his long limbs again, breath tickling your neck. You could not help but smile at his open affection for you.

Levi rolled his eyes, click of tongue his only retort. He walked over and opened one of the satchels. He brought it to the edge of the bed, lifting it so you could see its contents. Books. It was filled with books most likely from the shelves in his room.

“We won’t be able to spend much of the day with you pet.” Levi set the bag by the other. “I brought over a shit-ton of books though. Hopefully it will keep you from getting bored.”

You were focusing on Levi but Mike had started kissing your neck. When he started to linger at the spot just below your ear, Levi huffed.

“Seriously. We are already behind. I let you sleep in way too long. You can see her later.” Levi spoke with a firmness that was not mirrored in his leaning down to you. “Mike.” It was more a plea than demand.

Levi kissed your lightly. He was so soft, just a brush of lips. A little more pressure and you were leaning into his kiss like a flower reaching to the sun. Levi crumbled. Whatever resolve he had collapsed into a near frenzy. His lips working with yours were pulling the most animalistic sounds from you. Each moan was swallowed down in the hopes of garnering more.

Mike was alternating from kissing you to peppering Levi with affection. The pleased rumble in his chest reverberated through your bones. His strong hand pulled your hip back as he ground his wanting against you. What you would not give to have slept naked instead of having so much clothing in the way. You were panting into Levi’s mouth, air being of the lowest priority.

Levi pulled away abruptly. “Fuck, we can’t. Seriously, we can’t. Soon. Today is just too busy.” Levi was trying to collect himself, his hand going over Mike’s on your hip. The strong hold of both of them so close left you swallowing down a whine.

“Soon.” Mike gave a thrust along your rump, punctuating his intent. “Sorry, little fawn. I shouldn’t have gotten us so worked up. You feel free to take care of yourself.” Mike bit your earlobe lightly. “Mm that would be just lovely to watch.”

“You can voyeur you dick off later. We have less than an hour till our meeting with Reiss. Get. Up.” Nothing in Levi’s expression made you think that was what he really wanted. He wanted to stay as much as Mike, the lust was dripping from them.

Mike crawled over you, slight pout on his lips making you want to stop him. Your hand ran over his arm, trailing from his shoulder to his hand as he stood up. He caught your hand with his, leaning down to keep you from sitting up in bed. Levi was already opening the door, waiting at it, since Mike could not open it himself.

Mike brought your hand to his mouth. Lips parted to bring your middle and ring finger in to be sucked and licked. “Just to help you along, little fawn.” Mike swiftly left you with Levi smirking after.

 

~~

 

“It’s you fault her coffee’s gonna go cold.” Levi called over his shoulder, already half way down the hall.

Mike smiled, he was okay with that. “You can bring her another at lunch as compensation.” He liked imagining what those saliva slick fingers were doing. One coffee was an acceptable casualty.

The rush of getting ready was an annoying gear shift. Levi was spurring Mike at every pause. They made it to the meeting on time but they were both dangerously under caffeinated and unfed. Mike huffed as his stomach complained over the lack of breakfast.

“Still worth it?” Levi was straightening his already perfect tie.

“Haven’t heard you complaining.” Mike enjoyed pointing out how both of them were more annoyed by leaving her than by how rushed it had made everything.

“Just try to do most of the talking. Fuck knows what I’ll say without my morning cup.” Levi had more growl than usual in his tone.

“As if we ever do it differently.” Mike knew better than to let Levi do the talking in his best moods, let alone today.

It was a long, drawn out, unbearably dull, meeting. A standard meeting with the unexceptional Rod Reiss, really. What could have been streamlined into a five minute conversation with Kenny was a rambling stroll with the owner of the company. Part of it was that Reiss wanted to be extra clear that Levi and Mike needed to be at the next quickly approaching promotional gathering with the investors.

The other part was no one wanted to interrupt the man that could end them on a whim. To get ‘fired’ from this type of job did not end with a pink slip and a box full of personal items. One’s life depended on this man being happy with you. Even Levi found it easy to hold his tongue as the hour long meeting crept closer to two.

As they left the generic office of the super powerful, but interesting as drying paint, controller of their lives, Mike started to breathe normally again. Levi lost a bit of the tension in his shoulders. It was subtle with them, but both had been high strung for all of the just over two hours meeting. They needed food and time to relax. They could have the food, but time was already too lean.

Mike and Levi split up to make the best of the little time they had. Mike wished he had been able to join Levi in dropping off (F/N)’s lunch but there was too much to do. After a long list of errands Mike got home and started in on the urgent project: the two sets of leather cuffs for their girl. They would be simple in construction, only a day's worth of sewing needed. The pain was the staining them. The dress, picked up on the way home, had to be matched perfectly for their girl. No one would have thought anything of the color being off, but it was a point of pride for Mike.

Levi arrived home right on time. Mike felt a slight sting to his heart. He was glad to have his sweetheart home, but that meant their girl was without either of them. Levi came in through the open door to Mike’s studio with some cation. There were supplies sorted and piled in ways the ravenette had never quite made sense of.

“She doing better today?” Mike did not look up from his task.

“Yeah. The books are helping keep her out of her head. She is not taking the quiet well though. We underestimated how much she would silence herself.” Levi was walking slowly, his mind off with their girl even as his body drew closer.

“I want to get another shoot in before the Meet, if you’re available. I want her out of that room soon as possible.” Levi was moving like he was in a museum. He was looking over everything with curiosity but his hands were held behind his back.

“I can work it in if you are willing to do it in the afternoon. I know how the mid day crew pisses you off.” Mike spared a glance to the man now at his side. “But time, ya know?”

“I think I can manage not killing anyone if the two of you are there.” Levi was smirking, a softness taking to the edges of him as he figured out what Mike was working on. “How’d the dress turn out?”

“Jinn out did herself. It looks perfect. Assuming the measurements are still good, (F/N) will look stunning.”

“Good. Good.” Levi retreated to the loveseat that sat along the back wall. He pulled out his phone and started answering emails.

They worked on in companionable silence. Levi had his own office, or other rooms of equal comfort, but he wanted to be close to Mike. When their dinner was over Levi went back to the compound to give (F/N) her meal. Mike accepted there was a good chance Levi would not come home after. He had a lot to do to finish the accents for the event by this weekend, freeing him up enough to film. Levi’s absence would mostly go unnoticed until he was alone in bed.

When Levi slipped into bed well after midnight, Mike had only just lain down. They tangled together and relaxed as once more the world fell into balance. Mike sighed, everything felt right, except for one absence.

“I can’t wait until she is home.” Mike kept his eyes closed.

“Me too.” Levi hugged Mike a little tighter.


	13. Pinned (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filming chapter, betting you know what that means.
> 
> Reminder: Levi and Mike are in a relationship, for over a decade. They have sex. Since Levi has been keeping Mike on the fringe before this I thought I would just point out the reality of their situation again.

Levi looked at you with complete disgust. You had to look away. You could see the persona on the surface, knew it was not really him, but still you felt tears welling. “My boyfriend and I are in the market for a dog. He likes you. Thinks you’d be a nice little bitch for us.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Levi shouted.

You cowered. Your head was down, tears were falling without you being able to stop it. You forced yourself to look up slowly. The look in Levi’s eyes had hurt worse than if he had hit you, coupled with his words after such sporadic chances to see him, it was too much. When your eyes finally returned to his, you were stunned.

Levi, your Levi, was the one in front of you. Your pain, your fear of him, it had unsettled him right out of character. “Fuck. Cut. I’m off. I... fuck. Where is Kenny? We need to rework this. _Shit_.”

Levi had come to sit by you on the bed. He was rubbing the back of your neck with one hand, the other wiping away your tears. No one was saying anything. It did not surprise you, really. Levi was doting on you. No one would expect that behavior from the normally emotionless Levi Ackerman.

A thud pulled the attention away from Levi’s comforting you. Mike had dropped a satchel full of what might have been rocks on a table at the back. He was muttering grumpily under his breath. The uncharacteristic growl grew louder as he progressed further into his ranting. “... with EVERYONE being assholes today! And why aren’t you filming?! You can’t seriously be waiting for me.”

Mike was pissed off in a way you had never seen before in the whole time you had known him. Normally he was the personification of zen. Even ejecting some pretty rowdy drunks he had kept his cool. Levi squeezed your leg before going to the buzzing Mike. He was quick to take a fist full of that shaggy blonde hair and pull him into a kiss. You heart burned to be a part of that. Their exchange was passionate in seconds, Mike taking all Levi had to offer.

“Pet. Mike is having a shit day.” Levi called between pecks to the slightly hunched Mike. “Come let him see you.”

You crept off the bed. The two sets of leather cuffs on your wrists jingled there unlinked hoops like bells. You took hold of Mike’s sleeve as soon as you could reach, touch used as greeting since your voice was trapped behind a mask.

Mike started petting the mask covering most of the lower half of your face, skin not so easily touched. The leather along your jaw was decorated in thick braids, making the large amount of ventilation harder to see. You liked this mask since it was easy to breath with and very comfortable. Even the thin braid of leather running from the smooth muzzle over the ridge of your nose to the buckles at the back of your head was soft.

Mike went from crackling ball of ire to soothed in seconds. The affection was slowly changing to something slightly more flirtatious. It started your heart racing seeing his mood melt then shift for you. The sight of you in this mask, the mask he made just for you, moved him so deeply.

“Oi! Line it up for an unscripted build up! We are going to come at this different!” Levi hollered to the room. “You claim her for us. I can’t sell the anger with her. Just build up to rough and I’ll come in.” Levi was leaning into Mike’s hand on his cheek.

“You thinking about really working her?” Mike sounded a little amused. You looked your question at Mike since Levi was only focused on the taller of your men. “He seems to have gotten an idea. He’s getting worked up even, won’t be able to stay as gentle this time.” Mike had his other hand playing at your nape.

“You tug my arm three times, hard, if I’m hurting you. You understand me pet?” Levi was looking at you with an eagerness behind that stoic mask. You nodded.

“You thinking ‘stealing her’, ‘pin play’ or-“ Mike got interrupted by Levi pushing you into him. Mike became the wall he was caging you against. Levi was lavishing your neck when Mike used a fist full of hair to pull him off you. “Pin play it is."

“You start with her. I’ll come in...” Levi started talking that short hand that was unique to the two of them. You still could not make sense of most of it, framework still too lacking for you.

Mike was the one to lead you to the bed. He had stripped down to just his jeans. Mike attached the cuffs to a single chain at the head of the bed. Your arms over your head like this left your mid section feeling very exposed. Your skin crawled in its vulnerability.

Levi was behind the lights, effectively hiding him from view. Mike left the camera line only a moment before you heard them starting the take. You had lost track of where Mike was and searched the dark between two of the lights for his tall shadow. A clap from right beside you had you looking at Mike in surprise. How had he gotten there?

“You’d be perfect. Perfect little pup, once trained.” Mike had his persona up, emotion locked away as he aimed to intimidate you. “He’ll let me keep you, I’m sure. The way he looks at you, I know he wants you, too, little pup.”

Mike released the manacles from the headboard, used them to aid in looping your arms around his neck. He used that pure muscle of a body to lift you off the bed. You were pressed flush to him legs wrapping around his waist to take some of the pressure of your arms should his hold slip. He was undoing his pants. His erection getting pulled out only to tease at your opening.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Levi boomed from off camera.

Mike pushed into you, the sensation of him filling you sent a sparkling current up your spin. “I’m fucking our dog. Mm, she is eager for it.” Mike kissed your neck as he rolled deeper into you. “Fuck, little fawn.” The thick lust in Mike’s whisper was even more arousing then his being inside you.

Mike was collapsing you onto the bed. A few pumps of hip had you convinced the earlier plans were scrapped and Mike was just going to take you now. The only clue you had of something happening behind the broad frame over you was the sudden shallowness to Mike’s thrusts.

It was a blur of motion starting with Mike’s hips being pulled away from you. A shift and shove and your hands were pinned over your head. Levi had you pressed to the bed, fully nude body rubbing over you. You whined as he brushed along your opening. You felt empty after Mike being pulled away, you wanted Levi to fill you up again.

Before Levi could do more than give you a hint at his intention, Mike rolled him off you. One of Mike’s large hands was on your solar plexus, the other had Levi’s jaw. If it were any other man Levi’s size, you would have expected it to look like they were overpowered. Levi looked inconvenienced, but not deterred.

Levi was too fast, too strong for even Mike. The impact of Mike getting wrestled to the mattress made your body jostle as well. The smaller form of Levi was straddling Mikes chest, knees on Mike’s biceps. His hand was at your throat, hold solid but not crushing. You were shaking, totally lost as to if it was from fear or anticipation. When those hungry eyes turned to you, you knew it was both.

“Well, then let’s really make her our dog. You can have her first. I’ll take her second.” Levi closed his eyes and threw back his head with a gasp. Mike had managed to tilt his head enough to lick up Levi’s cock. Your own tongue pushed jealousy at the back of your teeth.

In a show of strength Mike lifted Levi with him as he got up. Smaller man flipped to the other side of you, legs pinned apart by splayed fingers. Mike leaned down and took Levi into his mouth. You twisted a little to let you better watch as Mike started to suck off his boyfriend. Levi noticed your trying to see and pulled you so your head rested on his chest, angle giving you a perfect view.

Watching Mike’s head bob was mesmerizing. Levi was rubbing your neck, tickling over your arms. The cuffs furthest up your arms opened as Mike took Levi deep into his practiced throat. You swallowed down the phantom sensation of mimicking the act. You were sure Levi would feel like silk on your tongue. Levi’s abdominals were flexing, presence of the second set of cuffs falling away.

“Fuck, don’t waste me. I want a turn with her too.” Levi was released from Mike’s mouth with a wet pop.

Levi smirked at you, playfulness looking out from behind those dark lashes. Mike was smirking as well. Levi climbed to his knees, helping Mike position you on all fours. Levi brushed your hair clear from your face, hold pressing you into his hip. You were so close to his saliva slick erection.

“Bet you wish you didn’t have that mask on, don’t you girl?” Levi was speaking as his persona. You nodded into his hip. “Oh fuck baby.” You could hear Levi breaking character at your response.

Mike mounted you from behind. Long frame letting him push into you while kissing Levi. The two made out without it compacting you down. The way you kept being pushed against Levi’s hip accentuated each thrust. Mike gave a rumbling huff as he broke off from his kissing Levi.

Mike lifted you up by hugging your waist. The angle changed and his thick length was finding a new set a nerves to coax in you. You grabbed on to Levi, he became your anchor as Mike’s pumps reverberated through your bones.

“Ng, oh fuck, here you go. Mn. Ah!” Mike was bowing over you, forehead resting between your shoulder blades as he started to shudder inside you. He kissed you back several times before collecting himself. A bit of the warm cum smeared on your thigh as he pulled away. Levi held you through the volley of camera flashes. You really wanted to ask about those.

A clap and silence fell again. Mike leaned down and licked up the smudge he had left on your skin. He pulled you up by dipping under your arm and across your bust line. His other arm hooked under one of your knees, pulling you open. You were more dangling in Mike’s hold than supporting yourself. Levi walked on his knees to press up against you. Mike’s contribution to your slickness was rubbed over your clit. You would have sworn the man’s spunk made it feel even better.

“Mm, finger her for me. I want her milking me the whole time.” Levi snarled for the mics.

Levi had taken over supporting your upper half as Mike took up with you where Levi had left off. Levi pushed into you, he pulling your arms up, directing you to join him in wrapping your twinned arms around Mike’s neck. Mike was pressed at your back like a living wall, unmoving in his support.

Mike kept you angled for Levi to pound tirelessly into you. You were stretched out, feeling all of Levi pushing up into you. The tempo on your clit matched the impact of hips connecting. You mewled at the way they synchronized. Mike’s thicker digits stroked you just right as Levi doubled his efforts. You were brimming with heat when suddenly you toppled over the edge.

“Ah, fuck! Yes, oh yes there you go. Mm, make me cum.” Levi came tumbling after. He was spilling heat as he kept thrusting deep into you. Your own body rocked and trembled, Mike’s fingers helping you ride out your orgasm. Levi had not even pulled free before the camera flashes started.

Time was a far and away sort of thing. The exertion of the awkward position slowly started making you aware of muscles working far harder than normal. A pleasant soreness was coiling in your tired limbs. Levi snarled as he finally pulled free.

“Shit, pet. Just... fuck.” Levi rested his sweaty brow on Mike while his chin was heavy on your shoulder. “Showers all around. I need a rest after that.”

After cleaning up. After eating and relaxing with both Mike and Levi until the late hours. You were snuggled in one of Mike’s hoodies, in the bed of your hat box sized room. You were drifting off to sleep as Levi hummed, fingers playing across your face. You were thoroughly worn out.

“You were perfect pet. Just perfect. You keep being good through the Meet and Greet and I’ll be able to give you something extra nice. You rest now. You earned a good sleep.”

Levi lingered, soft hum of a lullaby given as a preface to the reward he hoped to grant you. He could only have dreamed that you would be such a perfect pet. It was almost too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post the next MONSTROUSLY LONG chapter tomorrow. Sundays usually don't have many people posting (nor Wednesdays hence my posting on those days) and I like giving the fandom stuff to read. Since the chapter is so long and I just can't get it working as shorter chapters without messing up the pacing I really need to post it soon or risk scrapping it entirely. Sorry if that is a little too meta but I'm... *gestures to all of me*. Opinions? I don't want to take the spotlight off any of the other folks posting right now especially with school right on the horizon. It is only because the chapter is 4K+ words that I'm even on the fence. Don't want to burn out our readers!
> 
> I love you guys! The next chapter is long so pace yourself, give other people a read first. I'll still be here when there is a long lull between posts again. ^.^
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. Sincerely. ^Comments, or critiques (constructive is best), or whatever is invited. See you again soon.


	14. Sewn Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised/warned long(er) chapter.
> 
> Also remember the tags. A warning for dehumanization and emotional manipulation being relevant for sure.
> 
> Oh, and kittens. There are kittens.

The shower was wonderful. You could tell Levi was all about cleanliness well before this situation. Mike had teased him enough about it back at the bar. Days with filming had given you showers but you were catching on that Levi would have loved to see you shower daily. The days you had been left alone had offered no chance to really get clean. You thoroughly hated that room.

“The event’s tonight. I have to be there for at least an hour.” Levi stated after toweling you off. You only looked at him wide eyed.

“The Meet and Greets are exclusively with the people involved in this organization. You’ll see other cast there, showing off their props or props that have since been sold off.” Levi was gathering something from a garment bag as he spoke. “A really big fuss made, lots of photos.”

Levi revealed a dress that was very elaborate. It was lovely on its hanger. Levi helped you put on the garment, thankfully. The complexity made his insight appreciated. Levi was looking you over, satisfaction evident under his blank mask. He turned you to a mirror and you were startled by how well fitted the dress was to you.

A simple, silky smooth sleeveless sheath dress with a high collar was used as a base design. The dress was hemmed just above mid thigh and would have left you feeling exposed if that was all there was to it. Fortunately there were decorative flourishes that gave you some covering.

A corset hugged your middle with bust enhancing accents. It had rope sewn along the edges and along each of your ribs. It was not compacting as much as supportive. The cabling of rope at your waist marked the start of a ‘skirt’ that cascaded to just bellow your knee.

The skirt was made of two halves. One half being the softest cotton. It had the same rope sewn into vertical stripes that also lined the edges. The other half of the dress was made only of the rope strung vertically. Small stitches connected the strands every now and again but mostly allowed openings to grant flashes of your skin. A rope garter helped the almost net like half hold the right shape as you moved.

The whole thing was done in black. Every piece matching in color but the differing textures gave it depth. Levi handed you some matching highly polish boots. He did not let you lace them yourself, instead using the extra long laces to tie a fancy knot on the back of your ankles for you.

Levi fixed your hair before he got changed himself. His slacks were the exact same color as your dress. The tie he wore matched his eyes and the button up was bright white. A knock at the door, buzzer ignored, had you anticipating Mike. You were unsure if Levi was done primping you so you waited by the bathroom. It was several minutes before a call was given.

“Little fawn? Come let me see you. Don’t be shy.” Mike sounded good natured in his summons.

He was gorgeous. His shirt and slacks were the same as Levi’s. His hair was falling in his eyes slightly but that did not keep his spot on tie from matching them. The honey shifted to green, to blue, then back again. You swayed from heel to heel enjoying the way the colors shifted with his irises. The three of you matched perfectly but still looked unique.

“Lovely. Just perfect. We can finish up the last details in the car. Ready to go, Lee?”

“Yeah. Let’s. Sooner we arrive, sooner we can go.” Levi looked away from you to share a look with Mike. Much as they liked dressing you up, they did not really want to go to this event.

Then it hit you. “Car?”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be with us the whole time. Can’t open the doors from the inside. You don’t want to bother trying to escape. You can’t out run me in that.” Levi sounded bland, more so than usual.

“I’m more worried about where we could possibly be going.” Your mind started picturing an abandoned warehouse on a pier filled with men in suits and more weapons than patience. The wrong kind of attention and you could vanish with a splash. You pulled lightly at your dress, wanting to be able to run. Not from Levi, but to him.

“Don’t worry. We won’t leave you alone. You’ll always have someone watching you.” Levi softened as he realized you were getting scared, not anticipating escape.

This did not feel like an opportunity to escape. Quite the reverse. It felt like a trap for you to be caught under the heel of some other handler. Mikasa and her empty gaze came to mind. You did not want to be on the violent end of a misunderstanding with her. You did not want to leave Levi’s room. You were safe here. There was only danger in leaving.

“You’ll see. It’ll be fine. Just keep being our good girl and you’ll get a reward.” Levi was rubbing your arms. You nodded, trying to wrap Levi’s confidence around you like armor.

There was a haste applied in leaving. Mike had put on a hoodie with a leather coat, then held open a matching jacket for Levi to slip into. Levi got the door and Mike walked you out. You stayed close to Mike, his long gate tempered to help you keep pace. Levi was ahead, opening various doors, and soon you were in a parking garage. A few cars were parked with drivers waiting. Levi lead the way, car door opened by the driver upon your approach.

“Evening sirs!” The young man seemed to bite his tongue to keep from greeting you as well.

“Good evening, Gunther. This is (F/N). You see her looking for us, you put her in this car, you understand?” Levi took your hand, kiss pressed to your knuckles while he kept his eyes on Gunther.

“Got it boss.”

Levi climbed in the car and Mike offered a hand to help you in. You were buckled in, securely between them. Mike pulled a muzzle from behind the seats. It looked nice but you did not like the idea of not being able to talk. You were breathing hard but stayed quiet. Levi put it on you, being extra gentle.

You traced along the line of where the muzzle rested around your nose and mouth. The leather Mike had used was softened so, along with the padding, the frame supporting the extra fine wire mesh did not press on you much at all. This was the first time they had used something like this. You liked this style muzzle as it was very easy to breathe with and you could even speak. Levi made a point of letting you see another mask sitting in the car as well. It was not a bad one but it would have been less pleasant. You could not speak with that one on. Mike rubbed your knee drawing your attention to how tense you were. You tried to relax.

It was all dark streets and empty windows on the other side of the glass. Even if you got out of the car somehow, there was no help to be found. Levi was drumming his fingers on his leg. He looked bored but there was this alertness that made you think he was watching you. He seemed to relax a little as the car turned in at the destination.

The drive you were pulling up into belonged to a private residence. It had a high iron fence before a nicely gardened driveway. There were parked cars all along the way. You saw drivers milling around, not a one looking like someone you would want to ask for help. This was a business party but you doubted any of these businesses were, strictly speaking, aboveboard.

Levi buckled a leather cuff to your wrist. Another was attached just above your elbow. Mike was doing the same on your other side. They laced a rope from one wrist, up to the opposite arm’s upper arm cuff. They wrapped it loosely down to the wrist to us the cuff as a pivot to return to and get tied off at the bicep band of the other arm. The ‘x’ it made was more visually interesting than limiting to your movements. The rope was the same as the one used to accent your dress.

“You will find it better to stay silent. Your muzzle makes it easy to assume you can’t talk and these leches are hardly the sort you want to converse with.” Levi was settling into the persona he used for the camera.

Mike looked equally distant. Watching them put on these identities outside of filming was strange. You looked at Levi and wondered if the man you knew was as real as this one. Could he really push all his emotions away so easily? He seemed to realize you were staring at him and his eyebrow quirked.

“Something on your mind, love?” Levi softened slightly.

“You can turn it on and off so easily.” You said, hoping he understood what you meant. It calmed you seeing him peeking out for you from behind his cold mask.

“Hm. It’s one of the things that makes me good at this. If things get too difficult you should try to stand behind me more.” Levi was adjusting his tie. He picked up the extra mask and placed it back behind the seat.

You watched that toned body doing such a mundane thing and caught your breath. Something about the fanciness of the silk ties with pressed button ups while also wearing leather coats was striking. Levi adjusted Mike’s tie and straightened the lines of his coat. A nod was given as your men concluded they were ready to arrive.

It was a short wait for the door to open, letting Mike out first. You stepped out and had Mike move you a step ahead of him. Levi climbed out and let an attendant get the door. Levi’s hand went to the small of your back, guidance offered by way of touch.

The mansion, while as sprawling as one might expect, was not styled in the way your life had you anticipating. The opulence and brightness contrasted sharply to the concrete and dark of your daily life. Strings of lights were bathing everything with a festive glow. Cream and ivory floral arrangements gave a living vibrancy at every turn.

Levi stood between you and Mike as you all entered the foyer. It was a sweeping entryway, perfectly suited for a gala of this magnitude. People milled about but the flow of people also drifted up the double staircase or off into back halls. You could hear music in one direction that, to your untrained ears, might have been a live string ensemble.

Everyone was dressed nicely. You were dazed at first, seeing only fine dresses and tailored suits. Only as the forest was separated into trees did you notice them. Men and women, sticking to heel of those that gave them little to no regard. Most had generic gags and bondage, a few something that looked nice. You smiled, looking at Mike and his well deserved pride. None of them compared to you.

Drinks filled Mike and Levi’s hands. Greetings were offered to them as you were all but ignored. When one man stepped closer to you, Mike pulled your waist and secured you between them. The act was small but as Levi became the obstacle between you and the public everyone backed off. Mike snickered hiding his amusement with a kiss to your temple.

A new group of suits came over. A conversation around you being used along with a prop was being pitched to Levi. The blank face that Levi had been holding twisted to disgust as they kept talking. You swallowed hard when one kept staring at you. Levi, as politely as ‘fuck no’ could ever be stated, declined their idea.

Levi gave Mike a look as a few more guests started in on him. Mike nodded and pulled you away. He had to be more assertive to keep people away from you. What Levi did in existence Mike did with effort. A quiet room was found and upon entry Mike pulled you into a tight hug.

“You okay? You seemed to be getting tense. We thought you might want a breather.” Mike swayed you a little to a song you could not hear.

“I’m okay. Just intense having so many people around, acting so... strange.” You had no words to name the oddness of your treatment. Dismissive was inaccurate, ignored a miss. They saw you, acknowledged you, but you were less than human somehow. You felt like a show dog. Seen, admired, but without any of your own authority. Mike nodded in acknowledgment.

A soft mew pulled your attention to the middle of the room. A child corral designed to secure infants learning to crawl housed a very different group of youths. The child corral was working just fine for kittens. Mike opened the pen carefully and let you in. Both of you were out numbered by the tiny army of fluffs in seconds. You ignored the tiny sharp claws leaving small scratches every now and again. They were just too cute as they attacked the ropes adorning you.

Mike gave a chuckle as a fluffy white kitten ambitiously tried to pounce the giant entering his territory. You would have given anything to have a video of the small enough to fit in one of Mike’s hands kitten circling like a shark. Once more the kitten attacked and Mike gave a barking laugh as his coat deflected the assault without his trying.

“Ha, look little fawn, this one has mismatched eyes!” Mike held up the brave snow colored assailant to let you see his one blue, one gold eyes. It was just about the cutest thing ever with his all too pink nose.

“Good evening, Mike.” A man greeted from the entryway. The man walked in a very intentional sort of way. He reminded you of someone despite your never having seen him before. What was it about him that was so familiar?

At his heel was a petite ginger. She was in a lacy white dress with broad strips of white lace used to tie her wrists together. Her eyes were on the floor, bit styled gag looking uncomfortably tight. You absently stroked the edge of your own muzzle. Mike noticed your self-soothing and pulled you closer to him by your neck. You leaned into his powerful hand. This girl brought to mind a broken china doll.

“Oluo, good to see you. I saw the stills from your last set, worlds better! You two really look good together now.” Mike put the white kitten with the mismatched eyes on your lap. He stood up and stepped out of the pen without need of the gate. The controlled movements of those long legs held your attention the whole time.

The men left you and the other girl in the pen with the kittens. Mike had his back to you but the other, Oluo, never took his eyes off the pair of you. She looked totally out of it. It was a strange thing sitting in a pen full of kittens and feeling like just another one of its occupants.

Mike must have had a similar thought. “Little kitten, you stay here and play with the others. I need to talk with some of the other scouts about a little canary I’ve been watching.” You nodded as Mike patted Oluo on the shoulder in parting.

You were happy to pass time with the kittens in all their tiny pawed glory. A fancy sort of fountain serving as a water bowl for the kittens caught your eye. It looked like the kittens liked it even if they needed a little step up to drink comfortably. The basin was not deep enough to trap them in the pool, one kitten confirmed as he romped in then scurried out.

“Tch.”

You looked up expecting to see Levi. Instead Oluo walked over and handed you a fistful of paper towels. He gestured toward the orange tabby that had gone wading. You nodded and starting drying the kitten. You were biting your lip to hold in a snicker as the little clues added up. Oluo reminded you of an exaggeration of Levi.

As if summoned by your thinking of him, Levi entered the room. He gave a tut when he saw you drying off a kitten. The girl with you in the pen cowered as his gaze fell on her.

“Good evening, Petra. You being good for Oluo?” Levi sounded eerie to you. It was a hollowness you only vaguely recalled from when you had first met him. Only as you heard it again did you realize how much emotion seeped into all his interactions with you.

Petra nodded adamantly. Her eyes stayed down and her body hunched a little more. You caught the dusting of pink on her cheeks. Levi gave a click of tongue and rolled his eyes. His dismissal of her was cold and immediate.

“Pet, where is our Mike? He is too big to misplace this easily.” Levi held up his hand to you.

You went to him, unsure of how to explain where Mike had gone beyond his leaving you in the room. Levi closed the gate behind you, tiny white kitten charging the door in one last attempt to pounce you. Levi arched a brow at the bravery. He scooped up the odd eyed ball of fur to give him a look over. Levi offered the kitten to you and you held him, feistiness subsiding in your arms.

Oluo was able to offer up the needed information to locate Mike. Levi chatted with him only a moment. You relished your last extra seconds with the tiny fighter. He was purring when Levi took him from you to return him to the pen. You waved parting to the kitten. Petra dared not look up at you directly but her hand did wave after you, subtle gesture easily overlooked if you had not been paying attention. It hurt your heart in more ways than you could count.

“I had to help Oluo with that one. She was a firecracker when he got her. How he had intended to make anything aside from a prop out of her I can’t imagine.” Levi might as well have been discussing the kittens. No, you expected there would have been more emotion around the kittens. “Breaking her was easy enough for someone like me. Only took two weeks.”

You nodded as the reality of Levi’s purpose as a handler became clearer. You heart sagged under the knowledge it was Levi that had made her like that. It had only been eight days for you so far. You could not fathom who you would be if Levi were mistreating you. Then your brows furrowed, the idea of Levi filming with Petra soured your sympathy.

“What’s that face? What are you thinking?” Levi was firm, but the lilt of affection that came in when he started addressing you personally eased a bit of your distress.

“I was thinking about you filming with her.” You held a little tighter to Levi. You wondered if he was still using props and not telling you. You pondered if you really wanted to know.

“Gross. Petra is nearly a child. Not even old enough to drink. I was just her handler when Oluo realized he had fucked up in trying to train her.” Levi seemed to think on your statement. He rubbed along your knuckles, his hold used to turn you toward him.

“I have filmed with props. You know that, I’ve said that.” Levi paused a moment in case you wanted to interject. “I haven’t used one in over a month. I’m not...” Levi gestured, trying to pull the right words from the air. “using anyone.”

“You wouldn’t lie about that, right?” You sounded small.

Levi’s jaw set. He took hold of your shoulders. “I would never lie to you intentionally. You are my girl, Mike is my boyfriend, and that is it.” Levi pulled you all the way into a hug.

“I’m am not now, nor have I been using props for sex. Not once since I got you. I am not going to. Once I’m a handler again, no fucking the props either. I don’t need to or want to.”

You relaxed into Levi’s hold, though you were not sure what had consoled you. You mulled it over a moment and found an answer. The thing that eased you into Levi’s hold was not his saying he would not use props, but rather his acknowledgment of his not wanting to deceive you. He understood it would hurt you, and he did not want to hurt you. That was a truth worth holding onto.

A loud clatter came from down the hall making you jump. Levi pushed you behind him to look leerily toward the ruckus. A man was chasing an auburn blur that dashed past the end of the hall.

“Shitty-glasses? For fucks... come on. I’ll have to get this under control.” Levi led you to one of the ballrooms. He looked around before giving an exasperated huff. “This is the stupidest problem to be having. Oi! Mika! Come here!”

People parted for her without a word being said. Mikasa was breath taking. Her lipstick matched the red of her sleek slip dress perfectly. It was an overly simple look that was fit for a runway model. She looked somewhere between bored and annoyed, a condition you would have thought was hereditary if not for having met Kenny.

“What?” Mikasa gave a look to you before letting Levi have all of her attention.

“Watch her. I need to get Shitty-glasses off of... whatever the fuck that bit of architecture is called. A sconce?”

You only blinked as Levi left, testing aloud different architectural terms as he went. Mikasa did not say anything to you and you had no expectation of her doing so. Several people approached you but a single look from Mikasa had them reconsidering. That was until one man was totally unfazed by her full glaring at him.

He looked more executive elite compared to most of the people at the party. More over he braved the aura of bugger off that Mikasa gave with ease. His blue eyes were like a clear sky. He had his well groomed hair neatly slicked back even if his eyebrows were a bit on the substantial side. He had high cheekbones and full lips. He caught the chin of your muzzle with his thumb.

“So this is her? Levi’s pet?” He was clearly addressing Mikasa.

“Hello Erwin. Great seeing you. How have you been?” Mikasa had annoyance tinting her bored drawl.

“So why is she here with you and not-“ A crash behind you made you flinch down. You chose to step closer to Erwin over Mikasa. This did not escape Erwin’s observation. Nor did the cause of the ruckus. “Ah. Hanj. Levi really is one of the best handlers in the business but even he can’t completely control Hanji.”

“No one can completely control Hanji. Not even Moblit. It’s part of the draw.” Mikasa was looking beyond you to the source of a building commotion. There was a sound of cracking wood followed by a shattering that was possibly a table going to bits. Your skin was crawling to have so much noise behind you but you would not give this man your back. You wished Mike would hurry up and reappear.

Erwin took hold of your wrist and started undoing the knot of the rope. You looked at Mikasa and only panicked worse. She looked at you then looked in the direction you suspected Levi was in. Erwin was unlacing the rope from your arm slowly. Your muscles tensed as you fought your instincts to pull away.

“Erwin why are you messing around with _my_ little fawn’s rigging? You know better.” Mike boomed from a far doorway.

Erwin dropped his hold of you, giving a half smirk to Mike. You were proud of yourself for not running away at a sprint. You power walked straight to Mike. You offered up the partially untied arm, wordlessly asking him to fix it. Erwin seemed to be walking over but instead just breezed past Mike.

“I hope he is right about her. I really do.” Erwin brushed his long fingers along your neck as he walked by. Mike gave a glare but said nothing.

“Why were you the one chasing Erwin off our girl?” Levi was shouting over to Mike as he carried a giggling auburn haired prop over one shoulder. It was not hard to guess that was Hanji. “Has anyone seen Moblit? I have _something_ that belongs to him.” Levi spoke loud enough to reach most of the party.

“Hanj! You were told to sit and wait! What happened?” A man that must have been Moblit came running up to Levi.

“Shitty-glasses here was leading that dolt on a merry chase. I felt it best I intervene. You owe Reiss a new table. Fuck if I’m paying for it.” Levi nearly threw Hanji at Moblit.

“Sorry Levi. I’ll take care of it.” He started whispering angrily and left with Hanji looking not even the slightest bit remorseful. Yeah, there was no controlling someone that was not even intimidated by Levi.

Mike had tied the rope onto just the one arm and moved the second cuff so it stacked with the one on your wrist. You were asymmetrical but it looked good. Levi pulled you into a hug, talking to Mike over your shoulder.

“Why was our shithead ex messing with our girl?” Levi was hugging you a little too tight.

“Crushing...” you whispered out, tugging hard three times on his arm.

“Good girl.” Levi nuzzled your neck, also giving your ribs enough room to move again.

“No clue, but at a guess I’d say because she is ours and was only being watched by Mikasa.” Mike did not hide his disapproval of your being left with Mikasa.

“I did not want to do that. I was out of options.” Levi had started burrowing into the crook of your neck.

“Hey!” Mikasa took offense at their offhand dismissal of her as a good handler for you.

Levi twisted you to allow him to glare at Mikasa without releasing you. “You couldn’t mind her for five fucking minutes. I knew you’d be crap but I expected you to last longer than five minutes. Kenny has even watched Shitty-glasses for ten.” Levi was a taunting growl.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing a photo thing?” Mikasa was only glaring since she lacked a good counter.

“Everyone was getting shots done when they entered. Smart thing really. It saved us a fuck ton of time and talking. Reiss-ette is a natural. Unlike her father.” Levi barely hid his sneer.

“We should get a few more before we go. Don’t want anyone making a fuss after we’ve already gone.” Mike was beaming at you.

“You just want more photos of me.” You were hardly audible over the buzz of the party.

“Can’t blame him. You’re lovely pet.” Levi spoke as softly as you.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and walked away, the crowd once more parting for her. A photographer was easily sourced and Levi was curt in explaining his intentions. A handful of shots were taken at each pause as Levi and Mike used their unspoken communication to set up each pose.

“Can we go now?” Levi was asking Mike as if he was the only reason you were all still there. Maybe he was.

“Yes. Reiss will have to be happy with that and you can’t possibly have upset that many people in this short of a time.” Mike was giving Levi a playful grin. “Let’s go home.”

You had made it to the door, Mike draping an arm over your shoulders. A call caught you before leaving and while Mike took you outside, Levi went back to speak with Erwin. There was no love lost as both had a bit of hostility in their expressions.

Levi had caught back up before Gunther even brought the car around. The driver was quick to get the door and nearly sped to get you all back. You suspected he had driven Levi on more than an occasion and knew he was not one to dally.

They were quiet after exiting the party. Through the whole drive. Even after getting you into pajamas and tucked into bed in your room. You had your voice pressing on the back of your throat but could not force it out. As they were leaving Mike almost spoke, but a thump to his chest by the back of Levi’s hand stopped him. They left you without even waving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤ Thank you for coming along with me. ❤❤❤


	15. Twice Shy (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually got me a little while proofing so might hit the feels button, heads up.  
> I was going to post Wednesday but it just felt unfinished ... Then the smut just sort of happened.
> 
> Warnings for: panic/depression triggers, minor blood play, odexelagnia (bite kink)... music.

It was two days before you got more than a meal dropped off by Levi. Despite Levi saying you had been good, you were worried something had gone wrong. You had yet to see Mike once since the party. Levi’s company felt fleetingly precious, especially with its new distance. So when Levi took you to his room this morning, it was a welcome change.

The trip had started off with Levi leaving you in his room for a shower. You were not sure what to expect. It felt strange having him be so absent. He had clothes waiting on his bed for you once you finished. Along with fresh underwear, you put on a black teeshirt and jeans. You had not expected to be alone still. You must have made a mistake. Levi was involving himself less. It could be worse than his punishing you, he could be losing interest.

Slowly creeping out to the living space you were surprised to find Mike on the couch with Levi. They were watching a movie as they waited. “Mike is going to take you out to eat pet. I need to do some things. So you need to be extra good for him.”

“I’ll be good.” You smiled at Mike.

You had always enjoyed Mike’s company. Staying with him now might mean everything was actually alright and Levi’s distance had not been about you. Maybe this sense of Levi not touching you as much was all in your head. It was Mike that put the mask on. It was yet another new mask for you. You really wondered how Mike had the time. Or maybe it was smarter to wonder how long Mike had been crafting gags that he intending to use on you. You let the thought go and instead basked in the glow of Mike’s pride of production.

The mask was similar to the first with a rubber insert that fit between your teeth. It was different in the way it used frills of leather to hide the venting. The gills covering the muzzle were at a diagonal over your mouth and nose and swirled to horizontal at your cheeks. The two straps over and under your ears were extra soft as well. You could breathe so easily and it was very comfortable. This was your second favorite mask, right behind the airy muzzle that even allowed you to talk.

Levi let you both out, a kiss to your forehead given in parting. You missed getting more affection from Levi. Mike got a kiss to his lips but you quickly lost your jealousy over it when Mike took your hand. He strolled with you through two doors and paused with you at the edge of a courtyard. The ‘compound’, as they called it, just kept getting bigger.

It was a large enough space to easily accommodate the three food trucks and still had room for the several more permanent looking food stalls. There were trees and landscaping surrounding a large variety of tables. The bustle of people made it feel like a perfectly normal park. You fell back to earth when you saw a prop crawling due to their chains being too short to walk with. You blinked slowly. It was very nice seeing trees again.

Mike was watching you take in the surroundings with satisfaction. “Lee is gonna be so jealous he didn’t get to give you this. You want to sit under that large tree there? It’s a little quieter.”

You nodded. You felt a little sheepish with Mike pointing out your reaction to the space. You wondered around how different it would have felt coming here with Levi. Mike pulled out the patio chair for you and lightly kissed the top of your hair once you were seated.

“I’ll be right back. You sit and wait, no one should bother you as long as you stay seated.” Mike walked away toward the food.

You leaned back, looking up at the clear sky through the rustling leaves of the tree. It was peaceful and beautiful. The sun danced along the shifting greens, almost becoming magical. You savored still being able to experience such a mundane thing as a breeze through leaves. A shadow fell across you, announcing the presence of two women, standing over you.

It was a young woman and a prop. The young woman had to be shorter than Levi. The gagged lanky woman beside her being so much taller made her seem even more petite. The freckled prop was glaring at you angrily, gag somehow enhancing the animosity of it. The entire situation had you looking at them dumbfounded.

“Do you know much about the industry?” The woman sat at the table in a way that you could only refer to as daintily. You blinked twice then shook your head. What was going on?

“I’m Krista Lenz, a starlet here in the Reiss empire.” She sounded so sweet.

Her prop stood behind her, glare at you intensifying if anything. How could a girl like this possibly _work_ here? She was rolling a fruit between her palms, back and forth. It was a child like gesture. Until a darkness peeked out from behind that innocence.

“You know what I like about nectarines? When they are perfectly ripe, just before over ripe, they are silky soft. Just like a man’s-“

“Hello Historia. Ymir. What brings you to the compound today?” Mike sat down beside you. Food and coffee was set down for both of you.

Your eyes smiled up at Mike in relief before you turned to offer easier access to the buckles of your mask. He undid the straps and placed the mask over your lap. You placed you napkin over it, wanting to keep Mike’s hard work pristine.

“Oh my gosh.” Krista, or Historia, was looking at you like you had sprouted antlers. “This is Levi’s pet?”

“(F/N) this is Historia Reiss. Formally the performer Krista Lenz. Heir to the Reiss Film empire. AKA our boss.” Mike used a tone that made clear the one sided introduction held you as the lesser.

Now you were the one looking like you were seeing something impossible. Sweet as honey, lovely as a doll. Also the ringleader in the forced exhibition of abducted peoples for profit. There was no jury in the world that could see her that way. Even as one of her captives you could not align the two ideas. You remembered yourself before the silence went on too long.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Sorry, I forgot I could speak.” You were fibbing, but an accidental slight might still end up on Mike’s head.

“She is just perfect! Oh, you boys have found a real gem here.” She was looking at you the way you had been looking at the kittens. A coyness pushed you lower into your seat. “Only a week and a half in right? My oh my. Ymir was still chained up at that stage. Levi is just the best. Should have had him help me train Ym. Oh well, hind sight.”

“My- His (F/N) is a perfect little pet. She obeys so eagerly. Levi has yet to need to punish her even.” Mike was boasting about you, but somehow it still sounded more like it was Levi’s accomplishment. So Mike did not know anything about Levi punishing you?

You started to fidget with one of the straps of your mask. You curled your attention around the soft leather, that Mike had worked just for you, as you curled the strap around your finger. You tried to keep your expression pleasant but your nerves were soon going to fray the edges of your smile. Ymir was watching you calmly now. Something about your being Levi’s pet had quelled her grudge toward you.

“You feed the good girl. I’ll touch bases with you boys later. I was mostly just taking Ym for a walk. Stopped to have some fun.” Historia left the nectarine on the plate that Mike had placed in front of you. She waved parting to Mike but neither of them gave you a second look.

Mike noticed your fidgeting. “It’s alright little fawn. Levi won’t even let Historia have you. You are his pet. No one else’s.” There was a bit of disappointment there.

“And yours?” You more asked than corrected.

“No, little fawn. You’re his- hey. Hey! It’s okay.”

You started to cry. Tears trailed down your cheeks silently. You missed them. The distance that had been forming since the party doubled under his words. There was a deep absence now and you ached from it. Mike faltered under your pain. He had not expected this level of reaction.

“Pet? Mike? What happened?” Levi came around a shrub and you cowered down. He stopped in his tracks. “The fuck upset her?” There was a warning in those growled words.

“Not sure. Historia sort of unnerved her, then... I did say she wasn’t my pet. I mean, she is yours, not mine.” Mike grabbed your knee, firm hold not enough to keep you from falling away into your head.

“Tch, too much. Shit.” Levi came over in three brisk steps. Your chair was turned, making you face Levi instead of your abandoned food. “Let’s take her now. She won’t eat like this.”

“Lee. She was, something is off.” Mike had his hand still on you, having moved to your shoulder when Levi pulled you away. When his hand fell away it felt like he had pulled off a part of you.

Levi had his head tilt at your flinching. He pinched the ridge of his nose, mumbling softly before shaking his head. He took your mask off your lap and placed it on you. You were petting the softened leather before he even finished with the buckles.

“Fuck. Lee, she-“

“I see it. We’ll have to come back to get her food. She won’t be hungry until she is home.” Levi pulled you up only to lead you by his hand at your waist.

Light pressure was used to direct you as Levi led you to the second door you needed to go through to get back to your room. You stopped at the door with the large six painted on it. Levi gave a tug to your hip. He took you in through door twelve instead. When you stopped at a new door, you tensed. There was no number painted here, like with Levi’s room. Levi opened the door for you.

You entered the immaculate front room with cautious steps. Mike came in behind Levi. He gestured to his face, looking a question at Levi.

“Not yet.” Levi was looking at you with a hint of concern. “Go look. It’s yours.” He made a shooing motion at you.

It was huge, bigger than Levi’s room by triple. It had a full kitchen and a half bathroom off the main room. The front room had an entertainment center with television, dvd rack and book case set up just like in Levi’s room. The beginnings of a dvd collection were already on the shelves for you. The bookcase housed the books Levi had previously given you. The couch even had a throw blanket that matched his.

You crept into the bedroom, expecting something very different than what you saw. It was so spacious. There was a king size bed and walk-in closet already stocked with clothing. You could see some of it looked like Levi’s and a bit seemed Mike sized. There were a larger number of things for you as well.

The bathroom off the bedroom was beautiful. I was as clean as Levi’s. The spacious shower and a claw foot tub made you so happy. It was a real bathroom, not _in_ your bedroom. There were toiletries far beyond what had been previously granted to you. You were touching everything. Your fingers sliding along the smooth porcelain of the sink, whole palm petting over the plush towels.

There had to be a mistake. This was too nice. Levi misspoke, you misunderstood. This could not be yours. Theirs. The space must have been both of theirs and you were only visiting. You backed out of the rooms that were theirs. Hopefully Levi would not be mad over your exploring this much. You never would have investigated so much had you realized it was their room from the start. Your head was down as you returned to them.

“You don’t like it?” Levi sounded confused with a tinge of disappointment.

“Something happened. She was so happy to go to the cafe.” Mike took a step closer but stopped. They were both still waiting by the front door. “Something’s wrong.”

“Shit. That fucking-“ Levi lifted his hand to beckon you. You were squirming under his gaze as you came to his hand. When he undid your mask you started to tremble. That surprised you both. “You are safe here, pet. This is your new room.”

“Too nice.” You were a whisper of disbelief. Even so close Levi could have missed your words if he had not been expecting your quiet.

Levi was looking at you in pained shock. “You were good. So good. What makes you say this is too nice?”

You fought yourself to not pull away as Levi touched your arm. He sighed before pulling you into a hug. “I see. Fuck, I even said didn’t I?” He was addressing Mike.

“What?” Mike was rubbing your back under where Levi’s arms squeezed you. Levi hugging you seemed to breach whatever dam had been holding Mike back from touching you.

“Fucking Erwin got me worked up wrong. Had me looking at her as I would some brat. Took her actions out of context _for her_. Shit. We have to dote more when you accidentally get punished, pet. This room is not nice enough.” Levi kissed your neck for the first time since the gala.

A fear ebbed that you had not even been aware of. “This is my new room, like mine?” You leaned a little more into Levi.

“Yes, pet. You have been so very good. I overreacted to Erwin’s observation. I should known better than to listen to the shit that comes out of his mouth.” Levi was kissing your up your neck and along you jaw with a neediness that mirrored your own. “You are so well behaved, so intuitive, you need to be _properly_ rewarded. Mighty-brows forgets what real obedience looks like.”

“I’m gonna go get us food, you want something Lee?” Mike was a warm wall at your back, hands rubbing your hips.

“Yeah, and tea too, please.” Levi moved on to your lips.

“Try not to be fucking when I get back, need you to open the door.” Mike left through the slightly ajar door, but closed it all the way behind him.

“Mike can’t come in here either?” You were sad to have a barrier with either of them right now. You needed to feel connected.

“No pet. Mike could be trusted but it is better, easier for everyone, for me to be the only one with access.” Levi was holding you so close. His lips stayed ghosting over yours. “You missing him that much?”

“Yes.” You were worried to answer when it might make him send Mike away but you would not lie.

“We will stay a bit then. You weren’t meant to feel isolated, pet.” Levi started to kiss you again. You yielded to simply getting as much as he would give.

The knock at the door only made you jump a little. Levi let Mike in, his arms full of food and a tray of beverages. Levi smirked at the four cups.

“Please?” Mike was sporting a puppy dog pout that even Levi could not resist.

“Fine. Fine. Only because she deserves so much more after this. Don’t think you always get to give her nice things without checking first.” You could tell Levi only half meant what he was saying. He wanted to let Mike give you things.

“It’s hot cocoa. Extra rich, with a splash of cream.” Mike took the lid off of one of the cups. “Enjoy.”

It was like drinking liquid silk. Creamy and warm, just the right amount of sweetness to leave it soft on your tongue. You hummed as the knot in your stomach collapsed to the chocolatey drink. Both men were looking at you with satisfaction. You felt raw and overly emotional, and now you also felt safe and loved.

The meal was spread out for the three of you at your new dining table. As little things came up missing, it became an excuse for a mini tour to show off features of your new space. Levi made clear you had your needs met in full. There was room for more gifts but it was clear you had more here than just the bare bones of an apartment.

“I’m glad we could stay a bit longer pet, but we have to get going.” Levi sounded as disappointed as you felt. “You explore and enjoy. This is all yours. Just keep it tidy, don’t want to have to be cleaning up after you AND Mike all the damn time. He got dibs.”

“I’m not that bad.” Mike feigned injury over Levi’s words.

“Been worse lately too.” Levi gave a glare that had mirth just under the surface.

“That is as much your fault as mine. You have veto, after all.” Mike brightened as he thought of something. “Do you think-“

“Not yet. Soon. Sooner now.” Levi kissed you, twice, before he let Mike get in one. He then kissed you twice more.

Mike was giving you a long wave goodbye while Levi held the door. You giggled as Levi shoved Mike out. “Tch, as if he’ll never see you again. I’ll be back for dinner. Make a grocery list. I want you stocked just in case.” He did not wait for a response before closing the door behind him.

 

~~

 

“Erwin said more than she was acting like _my_ pet, not yours?” Mike was dallying, long look given to the door he could not open.

Levi could understand, things had gotten away from him. Mike was hesitant to accept she was really okay now. It was smart to still worry. She was so natural at behaving it was too easy to miss her compensating for his own mistakes. Of course she had seen it as punishment. How could he have forgotten how starved she was for their affirming her safety, for their touch?

“He thought I should know how she was for him. She left Mikasa without being told she could. She expected him to protect her, not Mika. Damn ass had me forgetting she isn’t used to having anyone but me or you, that it was fucking _Mikasa_.” Levi shook his head in self-disparagement. He knew she was afraid of his cousin.

“We never had to teach her to stay with us because she just did. We didn’t think about how she would go to you instead of staying with Mikasa. She obeyed as we taught her, not as Erwin expected.”

“Mikasa fucked up and let Erwin mess with her rigging. It was the right way to behave, coming to me when you were occupied handling a prop. Hanji no less.” Mike was taking up arms for their girl.

Levi felt ashamed for his failing to do the same against Erwin. Super-brows still had both their numbers, it seemed. Levi half wished Mike would cuss him out. He had royally fucked up here. Their girl had been perfect, better than trained. She had been put in a bad spot and prioritized the right commands. Erwin was not wrong, she had been afraid and went to Mike without permission. Of course Erwin overlooked that he and Mikasa were both mistreating her. She was his pet, not some shitty prop to be played with without his permission.

“What did Historia do? You said she spooked (F/N)?” Levi was trying to keep his patience. Historia was a good handler. She had been taking great care of her pet, Ymir, for a few years now. There was no way she would have mistreated his pet, but a prop was fair game. If she had not known who she was playing with, even Historia could have made this worse.

“Gave her a nectarine? They only talked.” Mike gave a shrug. He had no idea what had upset their girl. Shit.

“You scouting all this week?” Levi was running their schedules through his head. Too many things needed to get done, not enough time to properly fix this. Fuck.

“Yeah. We do have the two shoots with her that I can make. Sounds like you want more?”

“Hoped we could find the time to stay with her. Both of us.” Levi was sure one night at the house without a sitter could not end in too much damage by Him.

“I wish.” Mike gave a disappointed sigh. “My month is so full and I still need to put a lot of work into your gift if I’m going to have it done on time.”

“We will have to make time. You can do more of her day to day so she can see you. She misses you.” Levi regretted not let him join her more. It was better she get too attached to both of them then afraid of being discarded. This was a real setback. Levi could not even be mad at Erwin, it was not mighty-brow’s mistake. It was his.

“You sure it’s not too early? I know you had been worried about her trying to hide from you behind me.” Mike was trying to hide his excitement at the prospect of getting more of her.

“I fucked up. We need to counter balance this like she got punished. For days. By me. I thought she needed a safe space but she needed _us_ to be giving her security. Tch.” Levi flinched at his error.

“Poor little fawn.” Mike was silent in his thoughts a moment. “You let me know if you need me home to be a ‘sitter’. We have other scouts, this is more important.”

Levi knew which of the two charges Mike was offering to watch. He could work on gear while watching over Him. “I’ll keep that in mind. For now let’s get work over with.” They needed to be careful. She was resilient but too much insecurity might hollow her out, then her breaking could be sudden and permanent. Levi could never forgive himself if he did that. He would not fuck up with her again.

 

~~

 

You searched around the rooms and enjoyed the space. It was all yours. You made a grocery list for the first time in weeks. You drank a glass of water and washed the glass promptly after. There was something solidifying in looking at a glass that was yours in the drying rack of your kitchen.

You were searching around the bedroom when you found it. A tablet like Levi’s was charging on the nightstand. Had Levi forgotten it? You knew what his background looked like so you were sure it was no problem just to check. It was not snooping, it was verifying. He might forget it was here and think it was lost on a set.

The screen lit up to a background picture you did not recognize as Levi’s. It was a picture with Levi as the focal point. He was lounging at a dining table, reading a book. What was behind him competed for attention though. There was a deck beyond the french doors at his back, and beyond that, trees. The picturesque view from the deck of their home was of an evergreen forest climbing up a range of mountains with the hanging grey mist that told you it was winter. Everything in that picture spoke of a warm home to you.

You sat looking at the background for several minutes. There was no passcode required. Levi’s tablet had a passcode so this had to be a different one. Maybe this was Mike’s? The background choice made it seem like it could belong to Levi’s sweetheart for sure. Had they been using it while setting up the space and forgotten it?

You tapped the music app. You could look and see, it was only music after all. It was not personal stuff, like going through the photos might have been. Mike would not mind sharing his music with you. When you read the title of the playlist, you started grinning. You opened the first and only playlist and had your heart swell. Levi had even left a note in the description.

 

_-For My Good Girl-_

_“This is only the first of what will be many rewards. Enjoy Pet.”_

 

You started the music playing while climbing on the bed. You listened to the tracks Levi had picked for you until the playlist looped. Then you listened again. You had forgotten how nice it could be to just listen to music, not doing anything else.

“You like it?” Levi was leaning in the doorway. How long had he been there?

“Mike should put a bell around your neck.” You smiled even if he had startled you out of your skin.

“He tried that. I still didn’t make noise when I moved. Really, your music, you like it?” Levi came to the bed slowly, watching you as he got closer.

“I like it. It’s all really good. Thank you.” You stretched a little longer as he reached the foot of the bed.

As your back arched a little to loosen a tension in your back, Levi took in a sharp breath. He crawled onto the bed, articles of clothing getting stripped off as he went. His belt lingered in his hands, leather loop held a second before it was tossed off the bed. You did not move an inch. You just watched as more of him was put on display. He leaned down over you, pressing his forehead to yours.

You altered your breathing without thinking. You were inhaling at his exhale, taking in his very breath as yours. It took a moment but you realized he was doing the same. You touched that china pale chest like it could break under your fingertips. When he was solid, real, muscles under your too long empty hands your breath shook. How you could have missed him so much when you were not without him was beyond you.

“You missed me.” Levi let more of his weight settle on you. “Not just Mike, you missed me as well. Even with seeing me everyday.”

“Yes.” You were pulling him onto you more.You could have crushed him into your bones and he still would not have been close enough.

“You want me closer?” Levi started to unbutton your pants. You nodded.

You leaned up to kiss him. Your lips barely touched his. A tragic sort of whimper escapes you. “Need you.”

“Oh, pet. I really hurt you, didn’t I?” Your shirt was pulled over your head hastily. Levi tugged off your pants, flinging them to the pile of his clothing. You could not look at his face. You were focused entirely on tugging at the uncooperative fly to his pants. His hands stopped yours. “Lay back, take off your underwear, pet.”

You wiggled out of your underwear only to have Levi take them, tossing them with his pants and own underwear off the bed. He was perfection in his nudity. He was fully erect, bobbing a little from his heavy breathing. You had a million thoughts of what to do but you could not move. You wanted him so badly, you could not find a place to start. Thankfully Levi did not have the same issue.

He was on you in the space of a blink. Levi slammed his mouth to yours. His tongue dove between your lips, slick muscle ravaging you in seconds. Still he was not close enough. You were sucking him in, battle to pull him in more being your mutual goal.

His firm heat was pressed on you, your legs wrapping around his waist to keep him flush against you. He was moaning as he let his weight settle into you more. You were being pushed into the bed by his fervent need to be closer to you. His hands dragged over your body, nails kept off your skin in an attempt to keep you unmarred.

He pulled back with a gasp and a growl. He attacked your neck, wet kisses going back under your jaw. His teeth caught your earlobe, stopping just shy of biting you, suckling instead. You cried out, hips rocking up to rub your wet heat on any part of him. He give you his erection to grind on. The way he let you run him from the temptation of your core to over your clit was magic.

He was licking and sucking at your neck, teeth brushing along your bones before lips found your every nerve. “Fuck I want to make you mine. Mark up your neck for everyone to see. Leave you feeling me along every inch of you for days.”

“ _Please_.” You wanted that, fuck, how you needed that.

Levi roared his frustration before plunging his length inside you. He was ferocious as he pushed in to the limit. The way he filled you was everything you ever wanted, until he pulled nearly all the way out. Another snarl joined his tongue in licking up your neck, hips slamming him back home. It was only as the pounding of his rhythm kept him deep in you that his thumb started to rub you.

He was a beast above you, rough thrusts only half as passionate as the sounds of his exertion. He gave gravely sounds of lust as kiss after kiss was kept from leaving its phantom under your skin. His hips snapped like his teeth, neither leaving a bruise but both desperately wanting to.

“Please, please, Levi, please...” You were chanting out your plea. Your wrist was captured by the hand that was not focused on satisfying you. Your bones were grinding together under his iron grip. You wanted to fight that strength. Your other hand covered his. You wanted to fight him just to have him hold you down. “Make me yours.”

“Fuck. Shit, baby. Ah!” He was sucking in your lip only to bite you, copper painted your mouth. He released you as the flavor of you changed.

“More? Please?” You chased his lips with yours. Your calling for him brought him back to you like a crashing tide.

He pressed deep, twitching head finding an especially sensitive spot to hint at his approaching end. You keened into his smothering mouth. He was savaging at the tear on the back of your lip, drinking you down, body and soul. You stopped holding him to your wrist to drop your fingers to free up his other hand. He moaned in satisfaction as his hand was able to hold your jaw. The solid press of those fingers over your vulnerable throat did it. You were his, only and totally, _his_.

His frantic thrusts collapsed into an orgasm that rocked deep inside you. You were pulsing around him, floating in the sensation of your own gushing as he spilt out for you. He was only pressing deeper into you, spasm of his member kept right on target. You only felt warm and thick in the weightless white behind your eyes.

You came back to yourself slowly. You were breathing in from his mouth, your lungs stealing his very air. He let you. He was facilitating your taking his breath, just to have that much more of him in you. He moaned before turning away to breathe, his own need for oxygen winning out. Neither of you moved more than that. You closed your eyes, savoring the feel of him on you, in you. His loose hold of your neck was the last thing you noticed before slumber pulled you under.

You opened one eye when he carried you into the shower with him, several hours later. You did not even try to wake up. You let the security of Levi having you wrap you in darkness. You were finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _-For My Good Girl-_
> 
> _“This is only the first of what will be many rewards. Enjoy Pet.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> VNV Nation: [Fearless (Live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Btf-0JoHlJk)
> 
> Leon Else: [My Kind of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzAeVmBsOO4)
> 
> Crywolf: [Quixote (I Am Alone, And They Are Everyone)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nWQXKqWiCs)
> 
> HIM: [The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpLiCermSQE)
> 
> Nine Inch Nails: [We’re In This Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9BfvPjsXXw)
> 
> Twenty One Pilots: [Jumpsuit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOUBW8bkjQ4)
> 
> L 1 P S: [I’ll Hold You Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cl23RTDWwfQ)
> 
> Blue October: [All That We Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qa_M7CS1Kvc)
> 
> DJ Snake: [A Different Way (feat. Lauv)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuCq8mtK8J4)
> 
> Amber Run: [I Found](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA)
> 
> lovelytheband: [Maybe, I’m Afraid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSYIEAmcNBU)
> 
> Waxahatchee: [Sparks Fly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JFZr5wGMOg) (live performance link)
> 
> OneRepublic: [Let’s Hurt Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wGN7D03Nho)
> 
> The Script: [Flares](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7jaXI6oXpQ)
> 
> Jacob Lee: [Oceans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbPiEs-N4Jk)
> 
> Garbage: [Hammering In My Head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IpgoR_YEmQ)
> 
> Assemblage 23: [Bravery (Solitary Experiments Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QID1yM00L8g)


	16. Fleet Footed Deer (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a monster but I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> Fellatio, light dom/sub play, Dom/Top Mike, Sub/Bottom Levi, flirting-with-being-smut-rather-than-actually-being-smut... tags... I guess.

Filming outside had sounded intimidating and now, standing between Mike and Levi, it felt even more so. Your being in nothing but a robe may also have been a contributing factor. You looked at the sprawling slope of grass. You were seeing a small creek at the far end. The lush length of trimmed grass was framed by cameras. The crew was spaced out, large expanses being available before another camera would fall into frame. The crew lining the gauntlet was set up all the way past the water.

Mike was stretching. Levi rolled his shoulders, shaking out any tension. Your robe was taken by Levi, leaving you fully naked. You realized what was going on. The ties were the ones that had been knotted into a gag. Now both men had on coats but it was the suits they had stripped out of for your first day filming with a whole crew.

“You make it to the water before we catch you and I’ll give you something special.” Levi was humming with anticipation.

“I can’t out run you when you have shoes and I don’t.” You were sure Levi would be able to grab you before you even got to the first camera line.

“You’ll get a head start. Then I’ll start chasing, with a delay again before Levi sets after you. It’ll be hard, but you might make it.” Mike was smiling playfully.

The straight line to the water was maybe two soccer field lengths. It had been a bit since you were running laps around the field every day, but you knew you could push for it. You had not allowed yourself to go totally to rust. You rubbed down your legs, lightly stretching and drawing your focus to loosening any tensions that might make for a pulled muscle.

If they gave you a chance, you might be able to reach it. You smirked at the idea of getting to the river and Levi stopping at the edge like a cat. His shoes being like delicate paws, him unwilling to get them wet. It would be Mike, charging in like a Labrador, that would catch you.

“Ready?” Levi’s question had gravitas to it. He was ready. You gave a stiff nod. “Then run.”

You opened up right into a sprint. You pushed off the balls of your feet to make like the animal Mike so affectionately called you. When you heard heavy footfalls coming up behind you, you used his greater size to your advantage. You would dip low and step out every time Mike closed in. He would lose a pace adjusting and it would be just enough to get you a few more steps closer to the finish.

The hand brushing your arm came from nowhere. You startled but instincts from years of slipping tackles kicked in. You stepped into Mike’s path, twisting your arm away at the same time. You heard the click of tongue as Levi fell back to keep from colliding with Mike. You were yards from the river, it was close enough that you gave one hard push to try and make it before Levi got another chance at you.

His hand appeared at your hip this time. Once more your soccer headspace had you intuitively stalling your center of gravity to pivot and spin on your heel. You cut left as Levi stumbled forward. He dropped to the ground and Mike jumped over him. Mike used his landing to allow him to push his momentum in your direction and keep the pressure on.

Their shoes had them sliding more than you and you capitalized. You zagged back to the right and jumped over Mike’s attempt to grab your legs as his buckling momentum took him to the ground just at your heel. Your toes splashed into the cool water, loose stones sure to end the chase in your pursuers’ favor once they were under your feet, but steel strong arms wrapped around your waist. You were up and over a shoulder before you could let out a cry of defeat. Levi had caught you.

You sagged, disappointment in not getting all the way into the water making you pout. You shuffled a little under Levi’s hold but did not try to get away. There was no point in running aside from the game. The controlled breathing of the man carrying you made you wonder if he had not let you get so close just to toy with you.

Mike was panting, a moment taken to catch his breath after getting up. He came trotting up beside Levi. They walked past one more camera before Levi put you down. Mike fell to the ground, laughter held in as long as he could manage. Levi smirked before toppling you both to the ground as well. He took the brunt of the impact and only sighed as Mike started wrestling you down, pinning you between them.

“She made it! She actually made it!” Mike kissed your nape as you tried to keep from being smushed between them. “Our little fawn can _run_!”

Levi was smiling up at you, his own playful joy winning out. “She can. Our girl is fucking fast. Can spin on a dime too.” He dusted some grass off your shoulder. “Really thought I had you that second time.”

You could hear people talking loudly, out by the cameras. Any part of you that thought this was all just them letting you get that far vanished. Everyone was swarming the cameras that had the footage of you evading them. The digital cameras were able to let them go over the shots already it seemed. A loud cheer came as they watched the play back.

You collapsed a little more onto Levi. It was embarrassing having so many people watching the replay of your mock escape attempt. The additional insecurity of being in the buff stopped being an issue as Mike squirmed out of his coat. They moved together to allow Mike to slip his suit jacket on you without Levi letting you up. Mike flopped over onto his back, Levi’s hand going right to play in his hair. There was something alluring about laying here the rest of the day.

You settled your weight over Levi. The leg he had nestled between yours was bending at the knee just enough to feel like it helped cover you without contact. Your hand was resting on his other thigh, leg stretched long, making the muscle taut. You brushed your thumb from left to right, inside seam of the pant leg amusing you as your nail swished back and forth. You were not thinking of anything, just relaxing to the feel of Levi under you.

Mike had noticed though. Levi swallowed dryly, watching your hand like it was doing something far less innocent. Mike sat up onto his elbows, benevolent look give to the pair of people he adored most.

“You two should get a room. Looking at her like that.” Mike sounded husky.

“Hm. Have time to join us?” Levi rolled his head back into the grass, his neck being exposed. You had no idea what came over you but you scooted up so you could kiss up from the dip at his collarbone to his Adam’s apple. He barely got his next words out. “My room?”

You did not hear a verbal answer and with your eyes all for Levi you missed it. Mike gave a speechless nod, licking his lips over what was on offer. He rolled to his feet in a show of athleticism that put a hungry smirk on Levi’s lips. You might never know how much these two flirted in the day to day but right now everything was being done to wet the appetite.

Even Mike helping you up was a tease. Flashes of skin and hints at lost modesty, all for Levi’s viewing pleasure. You were happily strolling with them lost in the mood of playfulness that the chase had made. Each touch they gave along the way was a dabble in temptation. A brush of knuckles, a single finger drawing up your thigh. Your senses were sharpening in hopes of enjoying every sneaky touch.

As soon as the door to Levi’s room closed Levi was half naked. Mike was slower, shirt unbuttoned but still on. Mike held out the useable strip of teal fabric. “Tie?”

Levi shook his head. “Belt. Couch?” His pants were kicked away. Levi pulled Mike’s coat off you, folding it over his arm.

“Bed.” Mike abandoned his pants but kept his belt in his hand. “You want her mouth? I noticed what she did to you the other day.”

Levi was worrying his lip between his teeth, you wished that was your lip. “Mm, maybe. You interested in topping?”

Mike tilted his head. He was mulling the idea over a long moment. “Both?” Mike was looking at Levi like it was navigating a trick question.

“Only if you‘re willing. Don’t want to keep you out of the fun.” Levi slid his arms around you in a hug. He held your hands behind you, folding your arms together for Mike. The belt was wrapped around your arms just tight enough to keep you at their whim.

“Tonight needs me to abstain anyways.” Mike was towering behind you, tone making clear he was taking command. “You wanting something specific?”

“Yeah, but to do it right would leave a mark. Just... try.” Levi ran his hand in a light tug over his throat, fingers pushing down over his hip.

Mike sounded gruff and breathy. “Right.”

Levi helped you up onto the bed. Walking backwards on his knees, he kept you stable. Mike was crawling up behind you. He looked around you to Levi. “You’re going to have to watch first little fawn. Then I’ll let you try.”

Mike split you from Levi. Mike had one hand pushing Levi down, his other keeping you up. Mike used that single hand to control your movements with ease. He lowered you so that your head rested on Levi’s thigh. Mike held Levi’s other leg under the knee, leverage used to display his straining erection. Mike leaned down, tongue lightly touching vulnerable skin. He watched you watching him paint a hot line over Levi’s shaft.

Your mouth watered. You _wanted_. Mike took Levi in, skill used to make it a show as much as to please. Mike gave a few quick dips before a long, slow lowering to take as much of that length as he could. The slow up and down was hypnotic. You kept shifting a little, trying to see more, take in everything. He pulled away suddenly, Levi falling from his mouth slick and enticing.

“Look at you, leaning closer and closer. You want him, don’t you?” Mike sounded playful. You nodded, pressing more into Levi so he could feel your confirmation.

“Fuck, don’t tease me with her.” Levi was looking down his body to you. The pink of his cheeks, the way his lips were parted from his needy panting, it was unbearably sexy.

Mike had to help you. With your arms bound you did not have the fine control to do what you wanted. Mike synchronized his motions with you, helping you sweetly press your lips to the head of Levi’s cock. The skin was soft under your lips as you kissed down to the base of him. You licked back up, Mike helping so you could take that silken firmness into your mouth.

You were allowed only a moment to enjoy the sensation of taking Levi in this way. Mike used his solid grip to move you. Levi’s favored rhythm was being encouraged for you. You could see Mike flexing to hold Levi still. As you grew accustomed to keeping the tempo without help, Mike released his hold of you.

He had his hand go to Levi’s throat. Levi twitched on your tongue, telltale of how much he liked this. Mike was holding Levi completely still, strength needed flexing all of his muscles. Levi’s hips tried to buck but Mike had him. A hard slam of Mike’s hand forced his ring and middle fingers into Levi’s mouth, tearing out Levi’s voice in aroused submission. Levi was struggling into Mike’s grip, hands tight on the anchor of Mike’s wrist. Levi spasmed and gasped. You took him in as completely as you could, thirsty muscles already working in anticipation. Scalding and salty, he trickled down your eager throat. You swallowed all of him down that you could before Mike pulled you fiercely away.

No sooner had Levi fallen away than Mike was kissing you. You were pinned to Levi’s sweaty thigh as Mike licked every stray drop of Levi from inside your mouth. You moaned and leaned into Mike’s lips. Any time he pulled back you chased him, preventing either of you from coming up for air. You were tingling, you felt like the sun had burst in your chest. You were mostly sure you had not joined Levi in true climax but there was a postcoital rush all the same.

“You want to come pet?” Levi sounded raspy. This had left him ragged.

Mike used his powerful hands to force you to let him go. You shook your head. This felt so perfect, so exactly what you had wanted that you had no interest in finding your own orgasm. It almost felt like where you were now was better, unspent, just glowing. You felt like a star had replaced your heart, all radiant and warm. Mike was looking at you, trying to read you as Levi could.

“Words pet. You don’t have to, but if you want-“ Levi started, but stopped as he really took you in. You were lost in Mike’s irises. Were his eyes this golden earlier today?

“Little fawn? I can help you, it’s fine.” Mike kissed the side of your mouth, delicate as spun sugar. You saw the tousled sheets, still clean, and had worry enter your expression. You could help Mike, you did not want him left out just because you were sated.

“Don’t think she needs you to.” Some of Levi’s normal authority was back in his voice. Only at its return did you notice the earlier absence. “Mike, you wanting more? I think our girl wanted to drink me down, nothing more. You projecting or doting?”

Mike softened as he stared into you. “Doting. You know how I am. I just don’t want to pressure her out of her pleasure. She picks the movie?” Mike was unbinding your arms from his belt.

“Hm, yeah. That’s good.” Levi was watching you closely, but let whatever was on his mind go.

The shower was nice, Mike taking full advantage of his time in charge. Levi let Mike lead, only intervening when Mike needed insight into your reactions. Mike was sparkling in his happiness. He was enjoying himself and it was contagious. Getting dressed was a game as well with hands putting more clothing on others than oneself. Mike ended up in a familiar vest and jeans combo that reminded you of your nights at the bar.

The mood mellowed as Mike took his leave for work. It was strange thinking of Mike still working at the bar, seeing the same regulars even now. You wondered if he gained anything as a bartender. You doubted his ‘scouting’ was exclusively the reason. How dumb would cops have to be if people were always disappearing from the same bars or around the same bartenders? Maybe it was a way to socialize outside of the compound? You did not care to ask and easily fell into watching the movie you picked instead of thinking. You just wanted to decompress.

When the night finally ended with Levi tucking you in your bed, he lavished you with kisses. “Pet, I want to leave some music playing for you, alright?”

You were warm and safe so you had no problem with Levi doing whatever he wanted. You nodded with a contented sigh. The music was instrumental in nature, light and easily slept to. Your eyelids were so heavy, you would be asleep before he reached the bedroom door.

“Goodnight, (F/N).” Levi was caressing you before going.

“Goodnight, Levi.” Your drowsy mumble was heavily slurred. Hearing your voice calmed Levi, allowing him to finally leave you to rest.


	17. Vet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reiterate some possibly forgotten tags: Bad BDSM Etiquette, DARK, Dehumanization. Also: sex injury, aftercare

Leaves swirled around the table in the mostly empty courtyard. The food trucks would be opening for lunch in about an hour. Only two stations stayed open all hours. Thankfully they served tea and coffee.

“I’m serious.” Levi had his anxiety bouncing his leg.

“I don’t doubt that you’re serious. I think it’s just guilt, you’re overcompensating.” Mike was slouched but trying to rally for the day. The slouch kept getting lower though.

“Tch, I’m not overcompensating. You seriously didn’t think anything was off?” Levi was fidgeting with his cup. Today already felt too long and they still had filming with their girl. A night alone with Him had been uneventful but that was not the same as Mike being home.

“She was happy. You sure it’s not just that you got something you wanted without her wanting more?” Mike had draped across the table, head giving in to gravity with a thump. He was clearly exhausted. Not enough sleep going around right now.

“Tch. Shut up.” Levi let his concern go, for now. “You froggy enough to film? You stayed out scouting all fucking night again.” Levi played his fingers through Mikes bangs, helping them fall more into his face. Levi loved seeing Mike’s eyes, but the big man needed to hide sometimes, like now.

“I don’t trust them not to screw up with this canary. Eld is good at keeping eyes without getting spotted but he isn’t you.” Mike was only frustrated by the slow turn around. Levi knew Mike did not really want his help scouting, not with other people’s props. Mike’s finding new props was being treated all too seriously. Especially this ‘canary’.

“That wasn’t an answer. Can you put on a good show with our girl? Don’t want to waste film on you falling asleep in her. Can just do that in my room.” Mike being off his game could be very relevant to filming.

“Yeah, just, don’t go far. I don’t want...” Mike pressed a little more into the table. Levi knew exactly what Mike was thinking about. Fucking Marie.

“She is as good for you as me. You won’t have to. I’ll stay close, all the same.” Levi kissed Mike’s temple, then his lips. Today just felt off for everyone it seemed.

 

~~

 

The set up for the shoot was straightforward enough. The impromptu script change had them wanting a scene with you and just Mike. Levi had green lit everything and was watching from the wings.

Mike glared as an unlabelled bottle of lube was given to him by a PA. When a labeled bottle could not be located Mike used it leerily. Mike teased and prepped you, large hands letting you enjoy a totally different sort of initial exploring. The sheer size of Mike had you moving in new ways under his touch. You savoured the strength of him moving you to be kissed and sucked. He was using the build of him to assert his power over you. It lacked a certain haste that Levi possessed but it still left you tingling under his dominance.

He was taking his time and while you were getting interested, there was no way for Mike to be like this and not get interested, you were grateful for the earlier lubrication. Even with this long build up of foreplay you were only just getting lukewarm. Mike checked again. He was being careful of you, making sure you were not too tight to take him.

You relaxed as Mike pushed himself slowly inside you. It was fine at first, your beginnings of arousal letting his girth fill you snuggly. It was after he started moving that you felt something off. Another couple thrusts and it went wrong, becoming a sharp sensation. You swallowed down your whimper but grabbed Mike’s arm. You tried tugging three times, but your hand slipped over his muscled bicep without meaning. You looked around frantically for Levi. You pulled on Mike again but the rhythm of his hips was disguising the meaning.

The change in your demeanor had Levi approach from beyond the lights. You looked at him, willing him to understand the pain in your eyes. His head tilted, crawling on the bed without looking away from you. He held down your shoulders but left your arms free. You caught his clothed forearm and pulled three times.

Levi pushed between you and Mike. He used a deep kiss to push Mike off you, force him out of you without words. Your depths being released from that pressure made you sigh in relief. The pain subsided immediately. Levi slid only one finger in you. It was so much less intrusive than Mike’s masculinity but still you shuddered. You felt raw and knew something was very not right. When Levi pulled free of you it was Mike that swore.

“Fucking hell, cut.” Mike was already wiping himself off with a towel, he looked horrified. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

“I’m taking her. You go shower. I’ll take her to her room after.” Levi was picking you up under your legs, your arms wrapping around his neck to help his lifting you. Levi paused a second for Mike to place a kiss on your forehead.

You were not surprised to discover they had a medical facility on site. You were also not surprised to see people chained and handcuffed, gagged and still bloody, in the waiting area. They were attached to the cots and the cots were bolted down. It was more like a house of horrors than a doctors office. Levi ignored them all, taking you back to an antiseptic perfumed room. He set you on the steel examining table. It was cold on your skin but you doubted there was a thing to be done about it.

“Are you hurting still?” Levi was asking, circle being rubbed on your knee.

You shook your head, but then sort of tilted your head to give a swaying nod.

“Shit. A little, at times. Alright love. You stay put, I’ll bring someone.”

As Levi moved to leave, you grabbed him. You shook your head frantically, you did not want to be alone here. Not if you might be seen as one of those outside on the cots. You trembled as you picked prolonged discomfort over risking being chained up. Someone would have to show up evenly. Levi took the mask off your mouth, reminding you that you could tell him as much.

“Why pet? Don’t you want to get treated?” Levi asked softly.

“They’ll think I’m a prop. I’ll get chained up if you leave me alone.” As if for emphasis a loud clack of chain echoed back, making you jump.

“I’ll leave your mask off, keep it with me. You just tell them you are my pet. You’ll be safe. They hurt you, you scream. There is more than one doctor that can help you.” Levi let the promise of your being defended aggressively go unarticulated.

You nodded but you could not put confidence behind it. Levi had left you only a moment before you heard fast approaching footsteps. Levi was back, a young man in tow. The physician was nearly thrown at you.

“We need to be sure she is alright. There was some bleeding at the time and slight pain still.” Levi did not offer any information beyond that and the man nodded.

“Alright miss. I need to check the injury. Try to relax, I’ll be as gentle as I can. You want him to stay?” He was talking to you directly.

It took a second to register how strange it felt to be addressed in this way. The silence was long, but the doctor seemed to think nothing of it. You only nodded at first, but you finally answered. “I need him to stay, please.”

Levi stayed close even. He held your hand as the doctor explored the damage. He discovered a small tear that would easily heal on its own. He told you how best to keep it from getting infected, what to expect and what to seek further treatment for.

“Thanks Farlan. I’ll bring (F/N) back to you if anything happens.” Levi said when the discussion around treatment was finish. He slid your mask back on and you relaxed a little.

“(F/N)? Your pet?” Farlan was looking at Levi in shock.

“Yeah. She’s so well behaved, isn’t she?” Levi lightly pulled your hand, signaling it was time to leave.

Just like that Farlan was treating you differently. His farewell was to Levi alone, eye contact no longer wasted on you. You were not sure what was more unsettling, the way Farlan so easily stopped treating you like a person or how much more comfortable it made you feel. Both were equally upsetting.

Levi took you to your room, leaving to get the supplies Farlan had mentioned. You cleaned up, only a little tender as you carefully cleaned away any residue. There was no blood now, only a soreness that was more akin to a bad bruise. Getting dressed you picked your own clothing but also helped yourself to one of Mike’s hoodies. It was a well worn forest green one.

Levi was talking to Mike when you entered the living room. A bag was on the counter that you expected had your supplies in it. They stopped speaking when you came in.

“Little fawn, I’m so sor-“

“We don’t apologize for the unavoidable, Mike.” Levi was brisk in cutting Mike off. “The PA fucked up and gave you worthless lube. The crap dried up before you even started, shit happens.”

Mike was looking at Levi with a pleading frown. You understood. Mike had hurt you, accident or not, and Mike wanted to be forgiven. Levi was not saying anything you did not expect. It stung a little, but you got why he had to say it. You hugged the hoodie a little more around you. It was not just the size of it that was comforting to you.

“Is it alright with you if I wear your hoodie, Mike?” You asked as you came over to take his hand.

Mike consistently wanted to be kind to you, be gentle. Levi was the one that liked being rough. You had no doubts that Mike’s acting with indifference would end in harm, so his hurting you by accident would really upset him. He had been hurt by this happening to you as well. Levi was looking at you, head tilted slightly.

“Yes, my... little fawn?” Mike had a hope in his eyes. You looked at Levi to be sure it was alright before going to your toes, inviting Mike to help you reach his cheek for a kiss.

“Thank you, Mike.” You smiled at him, trying to let your forgiveness show through.

Levi hugged you tightly from behind. His face buried in your neck in an instant. “Damnit pet. Always so good. It’s like you were made for me.”

You rested back a little, tensions leaving you. You had no idea how this would go now. If you kept filming, you would get injured for sure. You suspected that was not an issue where props were concerned, but what about you?

“Dinner?” Mike asked and Levi nodded.

You waited for Levi to return with Mike keeping you company. He held you, a kiss placed on your temple every now and again. It was after a long couple minutes that his fingers started tapping to the unsung song always playing in Mike’s head. You were floating on the edge of sleep when Levi returned with dinner.

After eating and enjoying a bit of a series Levi had downloaded to his tablet, you went to bed. You expected your men to tuck you in and leave for their home but Mike took off his shirt and climbed into bed with you. Levi crawled in after, letting the larger be secured between you.

At one point you woke up, petal soft lips pressed to yours. You knew they had left you after that. It would be okay. You were safe. You were just a little lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Mike, it really isn't your fault; can't help being well endowed. Or that PAs are dumb. Poor Reader :'/
> 
> Also, I will just say this here since Hanji makes an appearance in the next chapter. I love non-binary Hanji and Nanaba. I keep them as such in every story I can. (I am totally fine with them assigned either gender as well after seeing all the love in the community. Seriously love you guys.) I was able to keep Hanji non-binary in this fic but sadly not my beloved Nanaba. Sorry.


	18. Torn Out

You had a week off from filming which coincided with getting you through your cycle quite conveniently. You saw Levi often and Mike stopped in a few times as well. The week had made you more aware of the need to take care of some presentation related things. Time kept moving and you needed some hair removed if you were to keep looking smooth. When Levi told you Mike would be taking you to the groomers for him, it had seemed a fine idea.

The groomers were awful. Mike had to leave the room, it was so hard to keep quiet. One of them noted that you might have been more sensitive because of the proximity to your time of the month. You hoped there would be a way to make Levi aware of that for the future.

Mike gave you a sweet treat to enjoy in the park area as a reward. The pair of you were lounging under one of the quieter trees. You were happy to have Mike looking after you but you missed Levi. No filming seemed to drastically reduce the amount of time Levi could give you.

One of the PAs came over to Mike and said something only for him. “Hm. Yeah I guess. I don’t see why not.”

Mike stood and you joined him. He held your hand, fingers playing to that music only he could hear. You liked this part of being with Mike best. He was so calm compared to Levi. You relaxed just by being around him.

“We have to talk with Kenny and Levi about a reshoot for the bit where you run from us. Something about getting more of the three of us sprinting. It should be easy. They are hoping it can get done in the next few days.”

“Okay.” You were mellow. You would get to see more of Levi today. It would even give you a chance to shoot without sex. More time with both of them was an exciting prospect.

You had been told Levi was at a screening of a final edit with Moblit, the man with the rogue prop from the Meet and Greet, and Kenny. You figured Levi was there to wrangle if Hanji got out of hand. You were sure if anyone could be trusted to watch over that ball of living chaos it was Levi.

Mike entered the room and furrowed his brow. You heard him mutter something about Levi not being in this one he thought. This was not what either of you expected. You did not want to see this. You pulled at your own arm and its anchoring you to Mike. You wanted to let go, run away, and forget you had ever been in here.

The image on the screen was too much. Levi had his fingers tangled in auburn hair. He was pounding into Hanji unforgivingly hard. The wet sound as hips connected was awful. Hanji was gagged but otherwise untethered, limp on the bed. You felt like you were going to cry.

Moblit was talking lowly with Kenny. He did not mind what Levi was doing with his property up on the screen. You tried to put on that same detached mindset. You were Levi's pet. Hanji was Moblit’s prop. This was fine. This was just a screening. This must have been shot well before they had you if it was already at a final edit.

This had to be an old shoot, with Levi having sex with Hanji. You pressed you face into Mike to muffle your impending disappointed sigh. You would not be disruptive. Mike held you, helping you muffle any sounds with his body. He had his arm helping block your view as he gave a soft hush to obscure the sounds.

The projected image of Levi gave a loud huff as he finished. He gave a snarled “Disgusting,” then walked off camera. Hanji was left on the bed, lying totally slack.

Moblit was beaming over the final edit of the take. Moblit truly loved his prop and this was a well shot scene. He was cooing affectionately making you aware of Hanji and Levi being beside them. Levi was ignoring everyone, he was more focused on peeling the label off his bottle of water.

Mike cleared his throat softly and Levi looked over. There was a bored curiosity as he silently asked what Mike wanted. Then his eyes met yours. Levi went from neutral to pissed in a tenth of a second. “What the actual fuck Mike? Why did you bring her in here?”

Levi was pulling you out of the screening room, away from everyone before Mike could answer, angry shout of an answer holding only volume but no meaning. You let Levi lead you deeper into the maze of rooms. Once he seemed confident the conversation would be private he wrapped his arms around you. You were ridged under his hold.

“I’m sorry pet. I’m so sorry. Mike should not have fucking done that. Shit. _Shit_!” Levi kept rubbing your back, your arms. You were sure he was avoiding putting his mouth on you. He did not want to kiss you, you were certain. You felt a growing distance in his actions. You were starting to spiral when his words registered. Levi was apologizing.

“What?” You had unshed tears filling your throat.

“You don’t need to see me with props. Mike never should have forced you to see that. I’m so sorry pet. You didn’t deserve to be hurt like that.” Levi remembered himself and clicked his tongue. “I can fix this. Kenny and Mob can approve the final cut without me.”

“Fix what?” You had already fallen deep into a melancholy.

“You think I’m stupid enough to not notice?” Levi cupped your cheek. The thought of him being with someone else made you want to pull away just as your need to feel connected to him pulled you in. “I need to spoil you a bit now. Remind you that you are mine. No one else’s.”

“I’m Mike’s.” You corrected more than accused.

“Not like you are mine. Mike is mine, makes you ours. But you aren’t his. He only gets you because I let him.” Levi started to pull you along. You were dragging your feet. “Don’t be petulant. Keep up. We are going to be fine.” He sounded like he was trying to convince you, or maybe himself.

You tried to walk faster but the one thing, the worst thing kept coming back to haunt you. You tried to squash the fear but it kept surfacing again. Hanji was unbound in that scene. Only the gag let you know it was not a shot of just cast members. The tears started to silently escape. Levi had used a mask with Erwin and Mike. This could be the same. You felt stupid. You had no right to feel so betrayed and yet you did.

“Why are you walking so- Pet? Hey, it’s going to be ok. I’ll make this better.” Levi felt hidden, despite his being right in front of you. Even his pulling you closer still left him completely out of reach. You were so alone.

“Say something. What are you thinking?” Levi was imploring.

“Unbound.” You pushed the one word out past your clenched teeth, trying frantically to hold your pain in.

“Oh.” Levi was looking at you like he only just realized why your were upset. “Hanji was out cold, pet. It was a scripted thing and Shitty-glasses is too unruly to be used that way by anyone but me. Hanji is a prop. Is _nothing_.”

You shook your head. It was special to not have restraints. Hanji had also been without restraints or a gag when Levi had to give chase. That made the lack of bindings on camera even more relevant. Was Levi lying to you?

“Seriously I want to fucking get to our room. Can we please talk there? Please?” Levi had taken hold of your jaw to force your eyes to meet his. You nodded weakly.

Levi led you to his room, but stopped at the door. “Shit.” He turned you, held up you palms and inspected you briskly. “Not here. Your room.”

Levi pulled you away from his on-site room to the one you had received as a reward. You had been good and he noticed. You mattered enough that Levi got you that room. He had taken extra care in getting it ready for you. A very nice room that you really liked. It was safe and Levi did not let anyone except Mike in. You wanted to believe that all mattered.

Levi stripped down both of you and pulled you into the shower with him. He was quick to clean himself then slower in washing you. You were still playing it safe to let you heal completely before filming started again. You also felt a bit tender after just getting waxed but Levi was gentle. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but never said a word.

He dried you off then retrieved a bottle of milky liquid. It was to help with the irritation after getting waxed. Levi sat you on the foot of your bed, towel used to help save the fresh linen from drops of the lotion. Levi knelt down on the floor to make it easy to reach you.

Levi was slow. He rubbed along the muscles, pushing and pulling at your tension as he went. He looked so sad. You were sure it was going to become a conversation neither of you wanted to have.

“I’m yours, you know.” He said it like it was a secret.

“I know.” You understood what he meant. You had him. You were not going to be replaced. No prop was valued like you, not to him. You were just crestfallen you were less special than you had thought. You were past your fears of Hanji being someone Levi was using behind your back. If he was using props, all he had to do was say it. You had no grounds to tell him to stop. You wanted to believe he would not lie to you just to lie.

“No. You don’t. I hate seeing you doubt me. I hate it enough to say I won’t be with anyone but you.” Levi had a pain in his voice.

“And Mike.” You once more corrected his oversight.

“Only if you were willing to share me.” Levi had rested his head on the bed by your knee. You were stunned silent.

“You are not some shitty prop. You are the first hint of real happiness I’ve ever had. Yeah, I love Mike. It would hurt to force him out. But to keep you? I’d do it.” Levi pulled you closer to him, face pressing too hard to your abdomen.

“I’m so sorry. You never needed to feel this doubt of me and now, now it might destroy everything.” Levi pushed you back to the bed. He started kissing you. It was not slow or delicate. He was frantic. It was like he worried you would vanish if he stopped for even a second. The desperate need was booming in his actions.

This would be torture, in the end. You wanted him but not enough to risk renewing your injury. In addition being so tender after the day made options very limited. You tried to enjoy what would inevitably be great foreplay without any chance of climax. Levi started lavishing along the pulse of your neck. His teeth brushed and flirted but you knew there would be no marks. Levi could not mark you even as a reward. He would not want to risk possibly postponing filming even further.

You whimpered as a heavy kiss parted to let his teeth softly pull in a mouthful of your skin. You were moaning and tugging along his back, care given to not scratch him. He sucked and lapped at each raw nerve, your body struggling even against your control. You gasped out as his jaws clamped firmly around a spot that just screamed for more. You had been right, it was the sweetest torture.

Until Levi bit down, hard. He grabbed your hands and pinned them to the bed so you could not rake your nails over him. The next attack came to the other side. He was savage about it in the most alluring way. Your senses were prickling and bursting under his teeth. You were not exactly in pain even as a new bruise bloomed under your skin. It was a two toned sensation of blurry electricity, squarely between pain and euphoria.

“You are special. You have all of me. No one else can say that. No one.” Levi was back at your lips before you could take in air to speak.

Levi kissed and marked you until your lips were swollen and your neck and shoulders were littered with deep bruises. The rushing swells placed on your neck twisted warm between your legs, giving you the attention that you longed for without ever touching your intimacy. It was strangely satisfying having him dance you up to that edge without tumbling over. As he finished with your final marking, you lulled deeper into the buzzing crackle of pain laced pleasure. Coasting down from this high would be better than sex.

“You believe me? Don’t you (F/N)?” Levi’s voice held such pleading. He was putting on some of the clothes he kept with you. He had placed some things for you on the bed as well. One of them was his hoodie.

“I do.” You got dressed, relishing the feel of the fabric on the marks he gave you. You put the hood up. You felt whole.

“We have to go back to my room. We can watch a movie. Just the two of us.”

You nodded. You liked that idea.

 

 

The movie was only thirty minutes in. You were snuggled down under your hood wrapped in blankets beside Levi when there was a buzz at the door. Levi went to answer it like he had been expecting the interruption.

“Where you been kiddo? I checked earlier but you... that (F/N) on your couch?”

“Obviously.” Levi managed to sound bland. He fell back gracefully into his place beside you. “I can check the pictures here. You have them on the tablet?”

“ _Sure_ , Levi. I had the time while you were missing to already trash the really bad ones even.” Kenny took up a spot next to Levi. He sounded grumpy.

Levi was flicking through the pictures of him and Hanji. It was like a traffic accident. You wanted to look away, wanted to not see and yet you were craning your neck all the same. As one after another flitted by you were unimpressed. Most of the shots were a badly focused ‘artistic’ at best. That was until you saw a closeup of Levi’s face.

“Wait.” You leaned in to look closer.

“Don’t you see enough of him? You need to ogle every one of his pictures too?” Kenny was amused. You were willing to bet it was over how Levi had stopped at your behest, a busting of his nephew’s chops, not anything to do with you.

This was an angle you had not seen. You had been burrowing into Mike so you were not looking as Levi apparently faked his climax. Levi was wearing his film persona, only here he was even more hollow. There was no gentleness or caring. He looked as empty as Mikasa or Kenny. He looked nothing like when he was with you.

You nuzzled into the crook of his neck, kiss placed at his pulse. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken up like that. Thank you for letting me see.”

“You’re welcome. I want to spoil you today, remember? Enjoy it while you can.” Levi was a purr along your skin.

You knew Levi meant what he had said. He would work only with you and anyone you accepted. You knew he would even refuse Mike for you, not that you would ever ask. That might be the closest thing to a declaration of love you were ever going to get. You also knew that it meant he could never, ever, let you go.

Another picture went by of Levi looking truly disgusted. “It really sells having you look so repulsed?” you whispered into Levi’s shoulder. You expected it to be a rhetorical question, but Kenny answered.

“For the most part, yeah. The public wants to see the props getting used. We just take the same basics and fill in the blanks a little differently each time.” Kenny moved to the next picture. “Marie was the first to come along that ever got emotions out of the cast. It was rare and real and sold like fucking unicorn burgers.”

Your blinked slowly. “Unicorn. Burgers. Got it.” Levi snorted more at your reaction than Kenny’s missed humor.

“I just mean it is a rare magical thing that sells better simply because it is a rare and magical thing.” Kenny was only slightly deflated over the reception of his answering you. “Did she tell you about their wanting more for the chase scene?”

“I did not give her a chance to.” Levi was rubbing your knee. “Most of these are shit. See if there are five that are even usable and go with those.” Levi let his uncle catch the tablet before it hit the ground.

“Don’t shoot the messenger. I thought the three of you had fun with that scene anyways.” Kenny was snickering.

You lulled your head to one side anticipating what was coming. Levi pulled the hood down and gave Kenny a view of your neck.

“Dammit all Levi! No marks before all continuity requiring scenes are finalized! You are lucky it is a chase scene. We can keep from too many closeups of her neck.”

“And shoulders. Don’t forget we need to do a follow up to that mid set too.” Levi added. “Makes it three scenes.”

“If I hadn’t been there, I’d think you did this just to fuck with me.” Kenny was standing. “We should add that to a scene. We can really play up how she likes it. We have enough of the breaking her in. Let’s get to the good bits.”

“Hm. Yeah. That works. Just be sure they know Mike is not marking her. I’m not budging on that for awhile.”

“I’ll warn ’um.” Kenny sounded serious. He was half way to the door when he hesitated a moment, like he had something more to say, but in the end he just left.

“The good bits?” You asked Levi while he backed the movie up to before Kenny interrupted.

Levi got up and grabbed his tablet from his room. He pulled up some pictures of him and you. He looked better in these. There were so many subtle differences that it was hard to pick one to credit. He was simply more magnetic here.

“They only get shots like this when I’m with you. Didn’t take long for them to realize me with you was going to be unique. Nothing sells better than one of a kind. Kenny is right about that.”

You stopped on a closeup of Levi as he arched over you. You remembered this. A few seconds after this he nipped your earlobe, whispering about going down on you. He looked like he could have eaten you whole, right then and there. He nearly did.

Any lingering shadow of doubt fell away. You were safe. You were Levi’s. Nothing was going to change that. It was a quiet voice, one you expected would soon fade away completely that whispered ‘You are never gaining your freedom from this man’. It was the louder voice, the one that you knew would last that said ‘that is just fine’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, odaxelagnia and love bites should just auto-populate on everything I write. Everything.


	19. Akin

You shifted your weight into Mike’s supportive hold until your neck was at a better angle. Levi was rubbing your arms where the leather harness held you. Mike inspected his work, hands tracing over your skin as often as his own stitching. The two pulled away, new pose ready for snapshots. A storm of shutter clicks then Mike and Levi returned to adjust you again.

You felt at ease as the chains connecting your ankles to the headboard were undone. Mike lifted you with Levi to turn around, chain running long and loose from the leather cuffs hugging the bottom four inches of your calves. Levi stayed in this setup, your head lulling into his fingers knotting your hair. More pictures before another adjustment.

“How was work?” Levi’s voice surprised you. Everyone was being so quiet.

“Had this dolt at the bar make me fear for humanity’s futures. Dumbass actually asked a woman he had snuffed the interest of ‘what, are you asexual?’.”Mike gave a sneer.

“She slap him? Only way shitheads like that’ll learn.” Levi looked equally irritated over the slight.

“ _I_ half wanted to. Asshole making it soundlike she was less if she had been. And then that ego of acting like she was at fault for not just begging for any man’s cock on offer?” Mike gave a disgusted scoff. “I sell alcohol to the dregs of society and it only makes them worse.”

Levi tutted and moved your legs apart a bit more. It was nice, soothing hearing them speak about respecting others like this. The juxtaposition went by you unnoticed. More pictures and more shifting. It was a steady flow of predictability that soothed. Unlike filming, this was all very rote. Even as Levi and Mike had you in the lewdest of positions, you stayed relaxed. The last pictures were taken and your trappings removed all without a single hitch.

“Want to start the next season or watch movies?” Levi asked. You looked at Mike who was looking at you. “Pet? Series or Movie? You’ve been good so it’s up to you.”

You thought it over, two breaths taken in before answering. “Movies? Maybe something scary?”

Mike chuckled. “That’ll be fun. Let’s do that.” Levi held back a second, but caught up as Mike started towards Levi’s room. You stayed right by Levi, not delaying him even a pace.

 

You were looking at the wall of movies and not sure which you wanted to watch first. You were tracing your finger along the boxes when you noticed something had changed. The last quarter of cases, the ones with their spines turned toward the wall, there were fewer of them, a lot fewer. You looked over your shoulder, brows furrowed, ready to ask but caught Mike’s eye before Levi’s. Levi had his eyes closed body slouched more on Mike than the back of the couch. He looked deep in thought.

Mike saw what had gotten your attention and gave a soft shake of head. You agreed Levi probably would not want to talk about where the movies had gone. You let the question go unasked. The front of one of the cases was visible now though and you could not keep from giving it a peek.

You knew the three men on the cover. They were younger, much younger. Two of them were currently behind you. The third was as handsome as when you had met him. Erwin had a flogger pulled between his hands while Mike and Levi stood either side of him, arms folded across their bare chests.

“I don’t want to watch that, little fawn. Pick a different movie.” Mike was pleasant in voicing his disinterest in any of the turned boxes.

“I don’t either, I just saw you both looking so young. Wanted to see it a bit better.” You let your thumb rubbed over the image of young Mike’s sculpted chest. He was even better now.

“Which one?” Mike asked without moving. Levi still had not opened his eyes but you both noticed his jaw clench.

You held up the case for Mike, not looking at the pictures on the back. You could make out enough of their nude forms at a glance to know you had no interest in seeing the details. Mike nodded and stopped looking at it, instead looking at you. It was a gentle look, warning you this was not a good topic.

“That one is the first of the three of us, Levi’s first ever. Not bad work, but he got better once Erwin got to know him.” Mike took hold of Levi’s exposed throat. You were sure you saw Mike squeezing his windpipe ever so carefully, Levi relaxing his jaw to Mike’s power.

They looked so young. The case was returned to its spot, but the questions springing to mind distracted from your task of picking a film. “How long have you been doing this?”

“What, about twelve years for me, eleven for you, Lee?” Mike was trying to check the dates of his memory.

“Filming, yeah.” Levi answered Mike’s question.

“What about as a handler?” You asked the man you belonged to. ‘Back’ to being a handler meant he had started off as a handler most likely. Looking at him, it was no wonder they had wanted him filming.

“I’ve been working odd jobs in the compound my whole life. Kenny was working for the company since before I was born. He took me and Mika in when... different paths came to the same end. Orphaned. Me at seven, Mika years later at ten. Been a handler since I got out of high school.” Levi spoke of his past like bullet points on a timeline.

“Oh. So, eighteen.” You found it sad to think he had never had a chance to live outside this world. Kenny was here from the start so even behind the cameras Levi had still been living under these rules. In a way, he was just like you. The only difference was how long you had been captured.

“Pet, let’s not talk about this. We can just enjoy a night together, right?” Levi had opened his eyes to better read you intentions. He looked sad. You did not want to make that worse.

“Mmhm. Yeah. Sorry.” You gave him a simpering smile. “I guess I just got excited to know more about you.”

You let the curiosity go. The movies turned to the wall were easily abandoned from your thoughts. One of the other movie cases jumped out at you. It had been a long night at the bar when Mike had mentioned this movie to you. You pulled out the classic horror film, interested in seeing it again. It had been many years ago that you saw it, and you did not really remember how it went. You inserted the disk and Mike lifted the blanket for you to join them. Levi scooted over, giving you the spot in the middle.

“Good choice. I love this one.” Mike draped his arm over your shoulders.

His knuckles rubbed along Levi’s shoulder, only to eventually drift to the fuzz of his undercut. Mike’s hand gradually settled on the nape of Levi’s neck. You could see more pressure applied there then usual. Levi lulled into Mike’s grip.

It was nice sitting with them. After the movie Mike started a conversation around special effects and how they have changed so dramatically. The advantages and short comings of practical effects were discussed at length. Levi joined in some but it was mostly you and Mike talking. Mike took his leave shortly after, scouting work needing his attention. You saw Levi falter at that.

Why Levi was bothered by Mike going to ‘scout’ was beyond you. You expected Mike finding props and Levi breaking them was to be your future together. You were almost certain neither man intended to film with props anymore, but then it struck you. Mike had never said anything about being done with props. You started wondering around more than just Mike. You felt less worried, less jealous, over Mike maybe still using props. Was this how Levi always felt?

“Do you get jealous of him being with props?” You asked out of nowhere, the blank screen having been left too long.

“Did at first. Got over it when we started sharing them. That’s why I’m sharing you.” Levi was looking for a specific movie. It was not where he expected it to be.

“To keep Mike from getting jealous?” You were a little surprised.

“And you. If you are with him too, it is easier to accept I’m with him.” Levi opened a case and tutted. The disk was not in its home.

“I wanted to be with both of you before ...all this... you know.” You had only wanted to affirm your interest. Hearing the words, you worried Levi might feel badly that he did not need to take you to get you.

“I know. I knew. You were going to end up used the second Mike found you.” Levi checked another case, no luck. “I wanted you. It was just a question of if you could be my pet or had to be a prop. I didn’t want to reduce you to being a prop.”

You put the disk of the finished movie in the case it belonged. You sat with that truth. Levi had never, still could not, think of just asking you out. Even with his knowing you were open to the invitation, he had chosen this path.

“There was no way to just... ask?” you wondered aloud. You were so confused.

“You would never be allowed into this world as a visitor. My asking you out would have ended just like this. Or worse.” The next case was empty of any disks altogether. “Damnit Mike, where are my fucking movies?”

That had probably been true for him since he got affiliated with Reiss Films. At seven years old. Levi had never been able to connect with anyone outside of this world since he was seven years old. Even if he tried, you could imagine what would happen. ‘Disappearances’ were nothing to these people. Isolation from anyone outside the ‘business’ was the only way to keep it safe. “How did... Was Mike filming before-“

“Complicated and sad story, pet. I don’t want to tell it right now.” There was a warning in his tone. You were adding to his darkening mood.

“Can I help look?” You changed the subject. It had been such a good day for you, maybe you could salvage his day too.

“Just pick a movie. I’m too frustrated to think.” Levi retreated to the couch, blanket bundled around him in a sulk.

You trailed you finger over cases looking for something similar to what Levi had wanted. You opened a case and found two movies, neither being the one that belonged in the case. “Found these, but where did-“

“Mika! That shitty, tch, I’m never lending her a movie ever again. Brat is worse than a little sister. Disrespectful little shit.” He started the missing movie that you finally located for him.

You cuddled up on the couch, relaxing on Levi’s chest. You let your body press him more into the couch, trying to crush him, just a little. The soft lub-dub of his heart was of more interest than the movie. Levi had probably been lonely for a long time. You silently mourned. Levi had never had a chance and once you started frequenting a certain bar, neither had you. If you had to be trapped in hell, you preferred trapped in hell with him. You crawled up to kiss Levi gently, becoming progressively more distracting from the film. He was surprised at first but he quickly let you take over his attention. Trapped in this hell as long as he had been, you could forgive him his wanting to be trapped with you.


	20. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when we can't do more, we do anything just to do _something_.

Levi swiped through a few more pictures. The last edits were looking good. Really good. Mike would be happy to see how good his hard work turned out. Levi was glad he would have access to all of these, not just the published ones.

“You doing alright kiddo? You look tired in some of these. Was hoping the girl would help with that.” Kenny spoke over his shoulder. He had his boots kicked up on a chair of the next table, watching the flow of people going through the verdant courtyard. As long as the pictures got approved by Levi, he could not care less how they turned out.

“She isn’t home yet, is she?” Levi sighed. He really needed more sleep. “Mike has been gone most nights, I’ve been at the house with our ‘kind-of-pet’. It’s been stressful. Insomnia’s worse than ever.”

Levi waited for Kenny to change the subject. When it came to personal stuff his uncle consistently evaded the topic. Kenny grumbled, giving a side glance to Levi that was heavy with scrutiny.

“You still worried about her going silent?” Kenny looked like even saying the words hurt him, lips contorting like he was crewing a lemon, rind and all.

“Don’t strain yourself. Yeah, I’m worried. Still.” Levi focused more on the pictures.

With the mask on it was easy to not notice her falling away to inside her head. If she was happy, felt safe, she could become a mute for all Levi cared. He kept remembering the way she had tried to be quieter, for him, alone on cold concrete. She was a pleaser which was good, was crucial. What worried him was her trying to meet his expectations before he voiced them. If she was silencing herself like this for him? It was the same as her still being on that floor, crying, silently. He could not let that be her life.

“She wasn’t scared to give me lip. It was light, playful. The sort of shit I’m sure you just moon your emo little ass over.” Kenny smirked at the memory of their reaction to his answering her.

Levi only looked at Kenny. He was right. She had been normal, relaxed. Was it really nothing and Mike and Kenny were right? Levi did not trust it. He needed to be sure.

“Ugh. Just fuck her ‘til she screams then. Damn kid, stop worrying and do sumthin’.” Kenny threw up his hands.

Levi’s mood must have been apparent because he snatched his tablet away before Levi could toss it. Kenny knew his nephew well because Levi had been struck by the sudden urge to see if he could land the tablet on the roof of a food truck even at this range. The problem for Levi was Kenny was right, which just out of principle was as irritating. Levi clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he looked just as he had as a teen, same leer given to his uncle even. Kenny snickered as he waved parting.

 

~~

 

You perked up at the sound of the door opening. Levi came in calling softly for you. You looked over from the movie on the screen. Levi stopping by at random was not that strange but it surprised you to see Mike in tow. You smiled brightly at the unexpected visitors. Levi had something behind his back, sly look telling you it was something for you.

“You were so good the last two weeks. Even with all the set backs you behaved. So you get a very special reward.”

Levi brought the small form around to where you could see. He was as adorable of a kitten as you remembered, although now a tad bit bigger. His little pink nose and bright mismatched eyes were already eager for some exploring. His bright white coat was a bit longer and begged for petting. You flew over to take him, tiny fluff having been so special to you.

“What’s his name?” You asked with the expectation of that not being a privilege you had.

“You tell me. We’ve just been calling him Him.”

Levi stepped aside to let Mike help you dote on the kitten. You glanced at the screen and went with the surname of the main character of the movie you were watching. “Lane. His name is Lane.”

“Sounds good. Welcome home Lane. This is your owner (F/N). You are her pet.” Levi was watching you as he spoke, not the kitten.

“Is that the word for you? Owner?” You asked, playful lilt used as you opened your hands in mock claws. The kitten threw open his limbs, teeny paws ambitiously trying to take on both your hands at once.

“Yes. Not that most would use it.” Levi was relaxing as you giggled over the kitten.

Mike helped you give the kitten four hands to hunt as a distraction from other mischief. Levi was glad to not have the less than helpful assistance Lane would have blithely offered. All the supplies were situated and set up. Only three toys had been located in the morning when Levi went to collect them. Even as clean as Levi kept their home, he had no idea where all the others had gone.

“You like him?” Mike was asking.

You nodded, smile going ear to ear. Levi was looking at you, a frown giving away his dampening mood. You looked you question at him, worried something was wrong.

“I’d like words, pet. Do you really like him?”

You were a little surprised by Levi’s phrasing. “Yeah, I love him. Lane is going to be great company.” You smiled at Levi, not sure if those were the words he wanted.

“I thought this one liked you too, so we got him. Knew you’d earn him in no time.” He looked satisfied, though there was still something behind that weaker than normal smirk.

“Can we stay until the movie ends? I want to be sure our little fawn has everything she needs. Lane might need us to kitten proof something. Maybe?”

As if accepting Mike’s challenge, Lane tore a skittering path unnecessarily around the couch to charge toward Levi. Levi only quirked a brow as needle sharp claws scaled his jeans like a tree.

“He is clearly reckless. We should stay a bit to be sure.” Levi agreed.

The four of you sat on the couch. Lane was stretched long across your lap by the time credits started to roll. Mike changed out the movie for you so the kitten could sleep. You were so happy, small companion being the best reward yet. Levi kissed you goodbye, lips lingering on yours for longer than usual. You used one sleep limp paw to wave as you whispered your goodbyes.

 

~~

 

The house felt quieter, empty even, with Lane away in his new, temporary, home. Levi took a comfort from thinking of it that way. They would both be home soon. Levi fell languidly to the couch, concerns over a smaller occupant unneeded. He rolled out his neck. The echo of absence pressed down anyways.

One of Mike’s more annoying ringtones cut through the silence. Mike jumped to answer his phone. “Hey Eld. What’s... What?” Mike bristled. “Fuck. Yeah. I’m on my way in. Thank you.”

“Something up?” Levi tapped his foot on the coffee table, mood turning foul at the sight of Mike’s distress.

“Call Kenny. Tell him they can’t use the prop they just took. She... Levi, they picked up my canary.” Mike was hiding under his bangs.

Levi sat up straight, dialing Kenny before asking any of his many questions. “Oi, the brat you just snatched up? Yeah. She is Mike’s. ...Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well it’s news to me too, but unless you want us both making your life hell- Just don’t fucking touch her after prepping. Shit. This isn’t brain surgery.” Levi hung up while hastily getting ready to go back to the compound.

“The fuck is so special about this ‘canary’ of yours?” Levi was holding the door open for Mike.

“I was hoping she could be my pet. That you’d help me train her.” Mike sounded contrite. “Didn’t expect for them to already take her. We didn’t even fully vet her yet.”

“Shit. You drive. I need to make a fuck ton of calls.”


	21. Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What choice we make when facing loss is never easy. What we would endure to keep what we have, that we love, to be loved...  
> to be safe?  
> For many of us the answer to that is _anything_.

It felt strange walking back into the maze of rooms you had first awoken in. The walk was a little different, exact same bed not used for this. That made you feel a little better. You coiled your confidence around the differences. Mike wanted a pet too. Levi said it was unexpected, but not unreasonable. Simply, you were terrified by the prospect.

She was slumped over on the bed, naked. Her arms had rope binding her ankles up to her arms behind her back. Her short blonde hair looked lightly tussled, even cute. She had nothing on her face, which scared you the most. No mask or gag, not a tie or rope. You and props always had on gags. You were special because you were given unique gifts but not so special as to not need a mask when left on a set. You bucked at the jealousy. You would never be left naked and bound on a set. Levi or Mike always stayed within view.

“This is Mike’s ‘canary’.” Levi spoke with caution.

“Mike’s... pet?” You tried hard not to feel rejected. You were Levi’s, not Mike’s. If you were taking enough of Levi, of course Mike needed someone of his own.

“Yes. He is hoping. I... Tch. I didn’t help with picking her. Mike was not... this got away from him.” Levi wrapped his arms tightly around you as he hugged you from behind. When you squirmed he held you tighter. “I’m yours. You have me. Not her. She will never get me like you do.”

“But she will get Mike, maybe even like I get you.” Your heart ached.

“You remember how I said I was sharing you so you would not feel as jealous? Mike is offering her to us. You. And me.” Levi kissed your neck with the softest dusting of his lips.

You hugged his arms tighter to you. You were completely unsure if this was a good idea but you could not bear the idea of losing Mike without at least trying. You also suspected Levi was not just asking if you were willing to try being with her. He was asking about himself as well. His options for dealing with his jealousy was something he was letting you decide.

“If I say no?” You were so scared of losing them. This broken little bird might oust you from your only home.

“Then we don’t fuck her. Not you. Not me. But Mike is not ours to demand that from pet. This make you not want his being with us anymore?”

“No. I don’t want to not have Mike. He’s _Ours._ ” You did not like any part of this. Levi kissed your neck, firmly this time.

“Can you try sharing us with her? You’ll see how happy he is. You’ll see it is okay. You aren’t being replaced, just accompanied.”

You took in the reality of the situation in the larger framework. She had just arrived. She was here getting ready for the ‘grainy hump tease’ that would be the opening to her _movie_. Your heart started to race. You could not take any part in that, but you could not stop it. She was here, beyond your ability to save, that did not mean you had to watch it happen. You were shaking your head.

Lips spoke on your jaw, teeth brushing a warning. “Words pet. I need words.”

“I can’t film this. I can’t film you two with her. I can’t.” You had long forgotten hysteria creeping in. Worse than seeing Levi with her was the way it shined on your own life. “I can’t do this to her.”

“No. No I didn’t expect you could. She is heavily drugged still. Not really my thing either. I’ll be filming Mike. You are not watching.” Levi had a softness in his statement of the events destined to come. “I need to know if you are not willing to let me be with her at all, pet.”

“Will you listen?” You felt powerless.

“Yes. Fuck, yes. If you don’t want me to be with her I won’t.” Levi was pressing his forehead to the back of yours.

“You won’t pick her over me?” You knew you could not ask Levi to suffer in jealousy if there might be a way through this. You wanted the stability to last, you did not want anything to change now.

“Never. You are mine. Only mine. I’m yours. Only yours.” Levi roared his words into your shoulder.

“And Mike’s.” You corrected the oversight as you tried to harden your resolve. Levi had stopped being jealous by sharing. Having both Mike and Levi left you feeling secure. If you wanted to keep Mike, you needed to try and do this. “You can be with her. Just...”

“You never have to watch. You can. You are allowed if you want, but you never have to. Filming might be the hardest to see, pet. You aren’t allowed to mess up filming, not for anything. Can’t have you stopping me mid shoot.” Levi turned you from her unconscious body. “You trust me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to have you wait in the next room. Mike and I are gonna get the opening shot then wake her. You can talk to her, be sure you won’t change your mind at the sound of her voice.”

“Is it a nice voice?” You hoped she was nice, needed her to be nice.

“No fucking clue. Mike really just sort of dropped this on me.” There was a tiredness in those words. “He needs my help as a handler. She needs to be trained regardless of if I’m filming with them.”

“I’ll see less of you?” You had a knot climbing painfully from you gut to your throat.

“Yes... shit, Mike needs help. I’m going to have you stay with a sitter. They would be like your handler but I expect them to not be training you. They give you to me for that. You are my pet, not theirs to punish or reward. They’ll still punish you some if you’re bad, but the bulk of any punishment for you is mine to give.”

You had terror chill your bones. “Not Mikasa.”

“Fuck no. I’m still pissed at her over her last fuck up watching you. Super-brows will watch you.” Levi tilted his head, aware this might not sound like an improvement to you.

“Super-brow... oh, Erwin?” You were not sure how to feel about that.

“It was him or Kenny. I wouldn’t trust the PAs to keep a cactus watered. Erwin will take good care of you, he used to… have Marie. So he knows the goal. You be good for him, just like you are for me, and the time will fly by.”

Your lip trembled as you thought of not having Levi for an indeterminate amount of time. Mike came in from the next room. He looked so worried. You ran to him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He picked you up at the hips letting you wrap your legs around his waist. He started to kiss you, affection given without request.

“She is willing to try, but it scares her. We take it slow. Assume there is jealousy.” Levi walked over. “We treat her like your pet too.”

Mike pulled away to look at Levi. “She’s-“

“You are _ours_.” Levi was looking at you when he told Mike your words.

“Yes, little fawn. I’m yours. Come’er, you can use my headset. There is music or you can watch my shows.” Mike carried you into the other room, setting you down once you were where he had been waiting.

Picking up Mike’s tablet, you looked over the show options before going to explore his music. You focused hard, trying to make a tunnel of reality. You tried not to think about what they were doing, why Levi was picking up a camera. You tried to drown your guilt for not trying to stop them, futile as it may be.

“She still out?”

“Yeah. I’ll never figure out how you can enjoy-“

You used Mike’s headset. You did not need to hear this. Curiosity be damned.

 

Levi was the one to come in to get you. The camera was placed down beside you so that Levi had his hands empty. He helped you to your feet, keeping one of your hands in his. “She is up. We told her you are mine. And Mike’s. She only has a vague understanding so don’t stress about trying to explain anything. Leave that to me. Ready to say hello?”

You nodded shallowly. There was no way to be ready for this. Levi walked you in slowly, letting you set the pace. His having always been this attentive to you calmed a bit of your panic. She was going to be upset enough without you being in hysterics, too. You could remember the feelings of waking up, it had been so recently for you, if you let yourself think about it. It was probably better not to think about it.

The girl was untied, fear causing a tremble over the whole of her body. Mike was sitting with her, arm protectively over her shoulder. You tried hard to let your empathy be what was on your face, not the spark of possessiveness seeing Mike caused. She was like you, she was not your enemy.

“Nanaba, we are going to let you two talk a second.” Levi spoke with that emptiness you forgot was his normal inflection.

Levi let go of you at the same time Mike stood up. They walked away, doorway that led to where you had come from filled by their bodies. You wondered a moment why they chose the doorway that led only to the maze of rooms. It only took a second to realize. If she ran, it was better she see the locks than get lost. You sat beside her, taking her hand gently. ‘ _They all, always run.’_ You would not contribute to her thinking she could run. You would help her see this was how to behave. She would be like you, good because it was the smart thing to do. The only thing to do.

“Hello, I’m (F/N) (L/N). What’s your name?” Your introduction sounded strange.

“Nanaba, Nanaba King.” There was fear, but less blind panic than you had gone through. Good for her, a good first step.

She was looking at you like the pair of you were in a private club. You smiled at that open acceptance. She smiled back, it was a wisp of a smile, but it was sincere.

“Are they serious? Are you really Levi’s _pet_?” She was whispering like maybe this was a sharing of secrets.

“They are completely serious.” You waited for that to register. When her eyes widened you continued answering her.

“Yes, I’m Levi’s pet. I’m well treated as long as I behave. Levi is the best handler in the company you see. He’s never messed up once, unlike any of the other handlers. Other handlers have accidentally _killed_ , but not Levi.”

You expected your admiration for that control to dawn on Nanaba’s face. Instead she was looking at Levi like she had only just seen him. You saw the fear ebbing, saw her looking at him like she could maybe put up a fight with him. It was a blooming of rebellion you knew would not end well. She was confusing his skills for weaknesses.

“You are mistaking ‘never by accident’ for ‘never’ at all.” There was a warning in your tone, born of the understanding of what those strong hands could have done to you had he just wanted.

“What?” Nanaba was looking at you now, a leeriness there under the camaraderie.

“You’re thinking that Levi is a delicate touch? He’s not. He is just exceptional at reading limits. He won’t exceed yours... by accident. So if you die, he intended it.” You wanted to warn her without full on panicking her. As she only looked at you in disbelief you wondered if maybe scaring her was not the better call.

“You think he has killed people?” She had her head tilted like she expected you to let her in on a joke. The only punch line you could think of was heavy in your stomach. Was this your fault, her not realizing the position she was in?

“You actually think he hasn’t?” Her not seeming to believe that this was her reality now horrified you. She should be panicking, in hysterics like you had been. This was a mistake. You were certain you were ruining everything.

Mike walked over, hand going right to your nape. “I’m sorry little fawn. This is my fault. You understand don’t you? We aren’t punishing you, you just need a sitter?” Mike leaned down enough to kiss your lips.

“I understand.” You really did. Nanaba did not even look bothered by Mike’s affection for you. This all seemed so wrong.

It had to be your calmness. There was no way for you to stand there with them without it looking safe. It had been excruciating finding your footing in this reality and now she needed to do the same. It twisted a little in you. While she did you would be under the care of someone that was not Levi or Mike.

Speaking of the devil, Erwin walked in and went right to Levi. Mike sighed and started putting your muzzle on you. It was your favorite one, with the soft leather and wire mesh that allowed you to breathe so easily. You could speak with it on but doubted that would be a desired quality by your sitter.

You wondered after Lane, new charge not being accustomed to your room yet. As the buckles were secured you let it go as something to ask later. Levi and Erwin were walking over and you could see the worry in Levi’s eyes. No doubt he was afraid you might act differently for a sitter. Erwin was not as scary as Mikasa, but he was still a relative stranger. Levi would need to reprimand you harshly if you fought him on this. It would set the wrong expectations for both Nanaba and Erwin if you were difficult now.

“Pet, you need to stay with Erwin awhile. You can be good for him, as your sitter, right?” Levi was petting the leather straps.

You nodded into his touch. Levi opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. His eyes closed like it pained him to stay quiet here. You took Levi’s hand. You would be good for Erwin, everything would be okay.

“The guest room is hers long as you need it, Levi. You have the door set so I can get her things if I need?” Erwin looked tiredly at Levi. He spared a disinterested glance to you and full on look of dismissal for Nanaba. His overlooking Mike entirely was noticed by those that knew it mattered.

Levi squeezed you hand, silently telling you to stop nearly breaking his. You loosened your grip and received a kiss to your knuckles for it. “Yeah, it’s good as unlocked so don’t send any shitheads or you are replacing what they steal from me with something nicer.”

“Right, right. Only PAs I trust to not make a mess. Acting like I could forget how you are. I’ll take a light load now. Get the rest when we come back for filming. That’s still on schedule?”

“Yeah, Mike’s schedule got fucked, not mine.” Levi was giving Erwin a look that warned he did not like the direction the conversation was taking.

“Oh, I thought you were filming with Nanaba too?” Either Erwin was aiming to hurt you, or maybe baiting you to rebel now while Levi was here to offer swift reprimand.

You relaxed your head to the side, swinging Levi’s hand in yours just a little. Even as your heart rate sagged from the verbal hit you would not show anything except trust in Levi. Levi smirked as he kept the playful swing to your linked hands, drawing Erwin’s attention to it.

“I am. My girl is going to sit patiently and wait so we can get filming done quickly. We only have a few shots left for her so filming was shifted around easily. Reiss has yet to assign me any handler requests so I have room for a second film.”

Levi sighed, you were swept into a hug, smug look given to Erwin over your shoulder. “Makes a mess of all the time I could spend with my good girl, but she is willing to do her part for Mike.”

‘Our Mike.’ The correction lodged itself safely behind your teeth, allowing the desired silent response of a nuzzling nod.

“Don’t forget the charger for your tablet, little fawn.” Mike smiled wide when your gaze met his. You nodded again, gratitude for the reminder glowing in your eyes.

“You’re using Gunther to drive her right?” Levi was holding you a little tighter.

“Yes Levi. Irritating as it is to not just drive myself.”

“I hear one word of her in a fucking trunk and not even Reiss will find you.” Levi had that hollow tone that told you he was completely unmoved should that be the outcome. If Erwin hurt you, Levi would visit it back on him with no remorse.

“If she is as good as you say, it won’t ever come up. (F/N), come. Time to get your things. Be seeing you, Levi, Mike.” The light tap of his thigh signaled his leaving.

You released Levi, fighting against your reluctance, and went to Erwin’s heel. Empty air echoed around you. The only goodbye a choking lump in your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed how... difficult it was to make Reader look at her reality through someone else's living it.  
> Did this hurt? Was it too much? Have I lost your interest? Don't worry, I won't take my failing you too personally. It will make me better for the next time though. I'm writing to grow, your words help me to do that. Your silence as well.
> 
> Thank you, all of you, my kind audience. I can't tell you how it humbles me to have you even take the time. Thank You.


	22. Boundaries

Erwin entering your room felt remarkably unpleasant. It was nothing he did as much as it was that he was not ushered in by Levi. Anyone but Levi opening your door felt like a trespass. Lane came bounding towards you until he saw the stranger in the doorway. He skidded to a halt then went to ‘hide’ in the middle of the bedroom doorway. At least he lowered his bright white fluff of a body as much as possible. Maybe Erwin would think him a plushy.

“You should have a duffle bag in your closet, the back left of Levi’s things. Fill it with clothing and anything else you need urgently over the next couple days. We will get the rest later. Either the day you film with Levi or a time when I’m here for other work.” Erwin settled onto the couch to wait.

“There’s, would you like a drink? I have juice.” You were not sure what level of hostess you were meant to play.

“No, just be quick. I’d like to get you situated and back to my own work as soon as possible.” His words were mellow. Erwin closed his eyes, head lulling to the side as he relaxed. He was not rushing you, just warning you not to dally any more for him than you would for Levi.

You found the sizable duffle bag right where Erwin expected it. You packed up clothing and silently thanked Mike for reminding you about your tablet. Everything was wedged in, getting zipped up, when Lane attacked. Tiny paws grabbed your hand in a viscous display of his ridiculous cuteness. You scooped him up, worry constricting around your heart as you carried him and the bag out to Erwin.

“About Lane. Do I-“

“Lane?” Erwin looked at you, then the kitten. “It stays here. I’ll have the PAs tend to it.”

You held Lane tighter. This was not what you wanted to hear, but you knew better than to argue. You put your bag by the door. Lane wiggled in your hold but you did not want to put him down. Every fiber of your being wanted to keep him with you. You put the cat food up on the counter, hopefully where the PAs would easily see it without Lane being able to reach it. Erwin watched as you carried the kitten with you and readied things for you leaving.

“How long have you had it?” Erwin seemed disinterested but he struck you as the sort to not hold idle conversations.

“Levi gave him to me yesterday.” You filled the bowl with fresh water, worried it would be the last time anyone did. The PAs had lost any sort of faith you might have placed in them on day one.

“They will check on him three times a day, or answer to me and Levi. Incompetent as they are, Levi is a fine incentive to get the job done right the first time. I’m no push over either. Your reward will be cared for.” Erwin looking at you made you feel like your every move was being observed for meaning. Levi did a similar thing, though you found it less unnerving.

“Thank you, Erwin.” You waited a moment to see if he would correct you for using his name over sir.

Erwin blinked. You had done something unexpected, whether that was good or bad you could not tell. “Good girl. Is there anything else that needs to get set up for your, Lane, was it?”

You perked slightly at Erwin’s acknowledging your pet’s name. “Lane, yes. I’m ready now. Thank you for letting me take the unexpected time.”

Erwin stood up and you placed Lane down on the back of the couch. The daredevil walked on the back of the couch to sniff at Erwin before he got too far away. Erwin let his hand drift back to pet the kitten gently with a finger. You had your bag collected by the time he finished. As the door closed behind you, you felt a guilt for not saying goodbye to Lane, not that he would have understood a single word.

Erwin held your hand firmly but there was a coldness to it. You tripped on your fear when you entered the parking garage. Erwin held you up with strong arms. The solid hold of his reminded you that Levi had said he was still filming sometimes. The heat that awareness bloomed wilted just as fast under his distant behavior.

Rounding the bend you recognized Gunther at his car, door already open. Erwin took your bag and handed it to Gunther. The young driver’s eyes drifted over you, flicker of a smile stopped before it could be given to you in full. You smiled back regardless, though he would only see it in your eyes.

The drive was long. Your skin felt prickly and the view out the window made you feel sick. This was no longer your world. On the other side of the deeply tinted glass was death. You watched a familiar gate go by, this time not your destination. As you entered a very expensive neighborhood you felt Erwin’s hand rest on your knee. He pressed lightly to stop its bouncing. He was looking at you like this was all very unusual.

“Have you taken many drives?” Erwin asked, his calm voice making you jump regardless.

“Only one.” You answered a little quietly. When Erwin did not ask you more you started to breathe again. A few shaky breaths later Erwin nodded, as if you had answered a second question.

The journey ended by pulling into a driveway to a large house. It was an elegant two stories with picture windows and a manicured yard. You would have called it deceptively normal if asked. Gunther opened the door and you climbed out first. You held out your hand for your bag but stood close to Gunther. Erwin raised his eyebrows as the driver handed you your bag. Your whispered thank you also made him tilt his head to see your downturned eyes.

Erwin took your hand and walked you to his front door. The mechanical lock looked normal to you now, even when it was probably the only one on the block. That or maybe all of these houses had similar occupants. At this point you would have believed nearly anything.

The house was not yours to explore, even with its locks. You were led straight to a guest room that was very nice if not somewhat sparse. The adjoining bathroom was clean enough to appease even Levi. You put your bag by the only dresser, pulling out your tablet and plugging it in to charge first thing. Erwin glanced the screen as it lit up. He smiled at the picture of Levi. Looking at that smile you saw what must have been why Erwin had ever had men like Mike and Levi dating him. He radiated a warmth that rivaled the sun.

“Don’t make a mess. The soundproofing is good enough you don’t need to worry about disturbing me no mater what the volume of your shows. If you need I can set you up to watch movies on your tablet.” Erwin did not ask if you had any requests, and you suspected that would never be changing.

“Could I please have access to the movies, Erwin?” Your voice sounded funny to you.

Erwin was looking at you a little surprised. “Yes. Good girl, being so polite.” Erwin brushed a thumb over where the muzzle rested on your cheek.

He tapped a few things and entered in several commands. You saw enough to know he was navigating a network. He tapped in a few more commands, his efficiency telling you he did this regularly. The tablet was handed to you and you saw a long list of movies. You were excited to have such a selection to explore. You smiled your gratitude but remember yourself.

“Thank you Erwin.” You hoped he could see your happiness, even obscured.

“Enjoy. I’ll bring you dinner around seven.”

“Alright. Thank you.” You sat on the bed. When Erwin stepped closer you quizzically tilted your head, unsure of what he was doing. When his fingers slowly went to the buckles of your mask you turned your head into his hold, giving him better access.

“Sorry.” You were quieter with the mask removed. You tensed a little as the muzzle Mike made for you was placed on your lap.

Erwin nodded to himself as he left, extra words not being used between you. This was what it would be to have a sitter. You put on the first movie in the list of films Erwin granted you. You held the strap of your muzzle as you settled into watching the movie. You did not let go, even when you ate, even as you laid down to sleep. You put on the first playlist Levi had given you when the dark behind your eyes refused to quiet, to let you sleep. You turned up the volume. The silence finally settled behind your eyes around six in the morning.

Erwin brought you a speaker system when he came to collect your breakfast dishes. Your voice cracked when you thanked him. Erwin rubbed the space between your shoulder blades as you used a movie to test the set up. It was not the same as having Levi. The cables of your gift all reached and you could be in bed enjoying the luxury of Erwin's movie library. The speakers were very nice. Erwin left once testing was finished. He said nothing over your hanging on to your muzzle still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading. I'll try to reward your stamina. ❤️


	23. Gleipnir (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weaker smut but still smut.

Walking around the compound with Erwin was different. It was easy in the way he let you hold his hand, stay comfortably at his heel. The pace was smooth, never pushing you. The strangeness with him came from the distance in Erwin’s actions. You were rarely addressed at all. Simply you were told, praised for compliance, then ignored. It made the ways Levi had always requested input, given acknowledgement, seem huge.

You were excited to get to see Levi for filming. It was only two short days you had been at Erwin’s home but it felt so much longer. Erwin was not cruel to you, but the lack of attention was surprisingly depressing. You missed the small affections in the form of kissed knuckles and drumming fingertips. Mike doted as much as Levi so Erwin felt glacial by comparison.

Erwin led your hand a little away from him, unspoken command clear. You followed the hand to stand exposing the buckles to your muzzle. He undid the mask gingerly, his respect for Mike’s efforts ringing clear. Your robe was taken as well. They were set aside, a ball gag picked up from a bag of supplies in passing.

Erwin focused on the condition of the bed first. Levi would make them stop and change the linen if it was not pristine. When the bed was up to standard, the sheets were carefully scrunched and tugged into position. Erwin settled you on the now artistically unmade bed, generic gag disappointingly still the one to be used. You wondered why you could not at least use one of the previous ones Mike made you, but it was not your place to question.

“The fuck?” Levi roared from across the room. “Get that shit away from her fucking mouth. Never put that filth on her. Plus Mike did not go to all the trouble of making her a mask, for only this one setup, just to have you to ignore it.” The menacing in his tone was amplified by his aggressive march to the bed.

Erwin gave a half hearted sigh, but no sign of guilt. “What mask?” Erwin tossed the ball gag back into the bag.

“You have your fucking eyes closed? It’s right there with the ribbon you are rigging her with. Has ribbon for straps.” Levi was an encroaching thunderstorm, proximity raising the hairs on the back of your neck.

Levi picked up a simple rectangle of black stained leather. It had red ribbon wrapping over the edge in a decretive lacing. The red ribbon framed a tooled image of a wolf that was tethered in ribbon as well. Levi picked up the simplest, that was also the most ornate, mask ever used on you and treated it with such reverence. Mike must have put a lot of effort into it.

Levi tied the soft rectangle of leather over your mouth, bows residing just over and under your left ear, as Mike designed. There was not much keeping it in place if you wanted it off, but it would stay put if you let it. Levi took another length of the ribbon and tied it around your neck, bow on the right side of you now. There was an excitement building in him. It was like winding a watch, you could see the tension building with each twist.

“You mind running her whole forearms from elbow to elbow? Also I want her thighs bare.” Levi was tracing over the parts of you as he named them. He needed to touch you. The way he looked at you was enough to get your heart pounding. “Patience pet. I’ll be enjoying you soon enough.”

You knew better than to whine uncouthly in front of Erwin but you tried to show Levi your eagerness by leaning a little more into his touch. He pulled away reluctantly, his own clothing needing to get removed. “Keep her body free of too much clutter. I want her skin under me, not fucking knots.”

Erwin hummed understanding as he started tying your arms over your head. Levi returned to petting along you stomach and sides of you rib cage. Mostly the pressure was firm enough not to tickle but every now and again he made you fight not to struggle. You could see he was enjoying your straining to be still for him and Erwin.

You had eyes only for Levi and he was too busy enjoying you to pay mind to Erwin. The blonde watched in silence as a small spark of jealousy took up in his chest. He had memories of his own unfulfilled dreams haunting his mind when he twisted your arms, straining your right shoulder. You only took in a sharp breath.

“Watch it.” Levi spoke for you.

Erwin shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “Sorry Levi. I wasn’t here. I’ll be more careful.” Erwin was loosely lacing the ends of the ribbon up your right bicep to end in a bow smaller than the one on your neck.

“Symmetrical or asymmetrical for the calves?” Erwin was looking at you as he asked. It was only a small flicker that reminded you of when that had meant he was asking you. You felt peaceful in waiting for Levi’s answer.

“Asymmetrical. Fuck, yes, asymmetrical please.” Levi had eagerness staining his voice. Nothing was more of a turn on than knowing how much he wanted you.

The ribbon was wound around your ankle just tight enough to stay in place. The simple way Erwin was weaving the ribbon’s ends up your leg felt nice, like being held. Erwin twined the broad ribbon up just over the knee, bow tied on the outside.

The way Levi was looking at you, you wanted to know what he was seeing. You half wished this was a photo shoot. You were coming to like the pace of the photo shoots more and more. The way this seemed so special made you hope it might get that kind of attention.

Your other foot’s binding started at the pad of your foot. Erwin was not tickling as the ribbon was braided around the arch of your foot to climb up just enough to bow on top of your achilles tendon. A simple flourish of ribbon was added at the top of your calf, bow hardly noticeable.

Levi had not made it clear how this fit into the story but you suspected that might not be important to him right now. The crew had started arriving. You could not see the people the sounds were telling you were in the room. You relaxed into the feel of Levi petting you, his hands on your skin being all the proof you needed of your security.

“Want us to start pictures now?” A bright female voice asked.

“Mm. Yeah. I want as much of this as we can get. Make sure I get copies of everything.” Levi was not taking his eyes off you.

“Oh! So this is her? I thought you seemed more interested than usual. How is Mike taking it?” You caught a glimpse of a shorter woman with red hair and an expensive camera as a face.

“He spent four weeks on her mask. He was torn about being here. In the end he wanted to let it be just me and her.” Levi sounded dream swept.

“And a film crew.” The photographer added.

“Isabel don’t start. No one will enjoy his mood swing.” Erwin was warning without slowing his checking and rechecking of his efforts. “Enjoy your ...pet... Levi. I’ll be back in a bit, rather not watch.” He gave a pat to your hip before pulling away, apparently finished.

Levi only gave a half listening hum as acknowledgment. He was too busy moving your legs and posing you for the pictures to notice Erwin’s tone when he said ‘pet’. It had been awkward on his tongue. If anyone else noticed, no one commented on it.

Levi was moving around you, hands flirting with you at each long pause. A playful squeeze or a dragging of nails told you how much he was enjoying every second of this. It was not long before his hands were playing along your inner thighs, going lower with each pass. He kept returning to your knees like anchors but you could tell he wanted to touch you more intimately. You had your own building wishes for him to do just that.

“You want me getting action shots during filming?” Isabel was asking.

“Fuck yes. I want as much of this as you can get.” Lust was thick in Levi’s voice. It sent a bloom of heat coursing through you.

The sounds of people coming in was hushed. It seemed the foreplay being already underway was easily picked up on. No one wanted to be the one to upset Levi by ruining the building sexual tension. His finger played at just barely not touching the obvious places. It was nothing to ignore the growing audience with Levi so focused on flirting with you. You had lost track of how long you had been waiting when Levi checked to see how ready your body was.

He rolled off the bed and grabbed up a bottle. You could tell by his exploring you that you were not underprepared. The prolonged absence had made you easy to rouse. Your curiosity must have been obvious because Levi answered your voiceless question.

“I am going to be rougher than usual. I don’t want to hurt you and this will make it better for both of us.” He was generous in his application of the slick liquid. After you had the added protection Levi seemed to get distracted. He was rubbing you more sensually. His fingers dipped inside you, other hand rubbing you perfectly.

You did not want to look away from Levi to see how close to starting they were. He was pumping his fingers, your hips going up to meet him, helping him hit all the right spots. He was breathing hard, teeth biting his bottom lip, as he upped his tempo. You wanted to be only with him. There was something so magical about being with him when he was like this. You tightened around his fingers, getting close just from his preparation.

Levi hummed and pulled his fingers free. He climbed off the bed, walking beyond the lights. You followed his silhouette as best you could. Hushed words crept around the room to fall to a dead silence. You felt the mood shift that last bit. A clap and the waiting was over.

“Look at you. All wrapped up. You know what you are... girl?” Levi was backlit so you could not read if you were really expected to react. You shook your head slightly, uncertainty over the scene resting in your eyes. “You are my anniversary present. You are now, always, _mine_.”

You missed him so badly that as he professed his claim to you, you were changed. You melted, want of him softening you. Anticipation wound the wires in you to taut. You could not see him to know it, but Levi watched as you _became_ his.

Levi was on you like a wolf, bow at you neck snatched between his teeth. He pulled at the collar of ribbon pulling you up. He was hovering over you, pushing you it to display with his knees. The bow was undone. A lick along where the wrapping had been ended in a kiss.

He was too worked up, too starved to put more showmanship into it. He kept one hand on your throat, the other lining himself with you. As he pushed smoothly inside, you arched off the bed. All those little touches, the long looks. His fingers had worked you to the edge. You spasmed as his finally entering you brought you.

He caught you, strong arm under your back pulling you up to meet him, his hand moved to your jaw to better hold you. He was purring as you trembled. “Hmm, you like being mine that much?”

Levi lowered you back to the bed when you calmed around him, first thrust still yet to happen. You rubbed into that iron grip on your jaw. He smirked as the first pump of hips was hard. The quick slam of his settling back to deep within you was an explosion. Smoldering embers skittered under your skin.

He did not stop, he did not even slow down. It was rough from the onset. The impact of his sliding in just to pull nearly all the way out was control shattering. Your arms over your head left you completely exposed. He moved his hold on you to keep you tight to him. He snaked a hand between you, angle best for his calloused thumb to renew his earlier stroking you.

That thumb was music on your slick clit. The pressure was just right even with his hips slamming yours. The weight of his hand kept you dancing between the sweet tempo of your rebuilding desire and the wildness of him deep within you. You could feel every inch of him finding the deepest part of you.

“Nuh, ah, nh, fuck yes, Sweetness. Please. Please make me.” Your body fluttered, it was too much.

He collapsed onto you, grip on your shoulder used to pull you down on every one of his powerful thrusts. You were reminded of your shape by the thrumming drum of him finding the heart of you. He was a piston into your core as vital as your pulse, as necessary as breathing. He was chanting into your neck as his hold tried to crush you into his own bones.

“Please, please, please...” his mantra continued. His need was so rich in your ear. That was the part that brought you, his need for you. You were rhythmically pulling him in as he was knocked speechless. He roared silently as that twitching head filled you with his warmth. He was pumping his hips the whole time, your orgasm milked for every honeyed swell.

The shared climax had you lost for what might have been eternity. You came back slowly. You were only still in your skin because of Levi hanging on to you. Levi was focused completely at your neck. His own surge had him still weakly pushing into you like an echo.

He was trying to kiss you just the way you liked, but the temptation to mark you was distractingly high. Every time his teeth found your skin his tongue lapped up along your pulse instead. Bite, lick. Caught skin then heavy line of heat painted over your beating heart. Bite, lick. The thick stroke of that muscle made you come undone all over again. You waited for the splendor that would come from his finally just tearing your throat out. Nothing he could offer right now would have constituted pain.

He was pushing deep in you as your aftershock wrenched a cry from him. You could tell he was with you, second spill of heat being the most satisfying feeling in the world. You nuzzled against his soaked brow as every subdued surge ended in the brightest of sparks.

“Fuck how I missed you.” Levi did not move from you.

You wanted to cry you felt so right. You must have made a noise behind the leather limply covering your mouth. Levi undid the bows, decorative patch placed by your head with care. “What was that, Love?” You looked at Levi, unsure if there had even been words that died on your trapped tongue.

“ _Please_?” Levi had a worry taking up in his eyes.

“I missed you too. So much.” You would do anything to keep from spoiling this. Including wasting two seconds you could have been kissing on the most obvious of words. You did not, however, want to waste any more than that.

You chased his lips and he let you catch them. The softest of collisions followed. As battering as everything had just been Levi’s treating you so delicately stood out. You whimpered for more.

“Words.” He spoke into your mouth. “I want your voice, Pet.”

You heart started to hammer. Something in you shifted for hearing that. Your tears confused you. It was like he only just started holding you, a safety you had not even noticed the absence of, being granted.

“More. I want more of you.” It was an inundated sort of pleading. You tried to swallow your heart back into your chest where it belonged, not that you could blame it for trying to get closer to Levi.

Levi reminded you he was still inside you, skin the only thing separating you. Nothing could have brought you closer and yet he tried. Hot lips worked together, bodies pressing and pulling. You lost all track of how Levi’s hands could be on you and the ribbons restraining you could be cut away.

Your freed hands were exploring all of him. More of your skin was exposed as ribbon was removed by a smooth cold edge. When your hands brushed against larger ones you grabbed ahold. A second weight collapsed onto you. Levi tensed just enough to let you bear their combined mass. A shirt brushed your hand. You tried to find an edge to pull it off. There was no room for clothing in this bed. Mike chuckled as you blindly tugged at the obstacle to your touching all of him.

“Little fawn, you two need to get cleaned up.” Mike nipped playfully at your fingers that escaped to the thin beard along his jaw.

“You only just got here.” Levi stated between lowering kisses. You writhed as Levi rubbed his teeth along your collarbone.

“Unless you found more time, Erwin needs to take her home. Soon.” Mike sounded like he hoped Levi would correct him, that more time had somehow been added to the day.

“How badly would it go for us if I lied and said I had?” Levi rolled his hips, making you sigh.

“Damnit Lee, don’t make me be that bad guy here. Not with this.” Mike was kissing along Levi’s back.

Levi gave a frustrated roar. “If we don’t shower?”

Both you and Mike blinked at that. “You joking?”

“She asked for more.” Levi nibbled up your jaw before pecking your lips.

“It gets you thirty minutes. Then Erwin is taking her in whatever condition you have her in.” Mike had a smile overtaking his face.

“Worth it.” Levi started blindly pulling off Mike’s shirt despite being equally busy with you. “She can wear this if nothing else.”

“ _And_ nothing else.” Mike rumbled his correction.

Thirty minutes was not enough, but it would have to do.


	24. mAsk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just points at all the already present tags*
> 
> Sorry Nanaba.

It felt like some messed up ‘take your kid to work day’. Erwin was working, setting up props to be filmed with. You were his helper. You clothing was to your normal picking; comfortable and clean. There were only two things that were special. You were in one of the masks Mike had made for you and a hoodie you were mostly sure Levi would not mind your borrowing.

Erwin would have you hold his hand or stand at his heel. You carried anything he handed you, brought him anything he called out for. It was a predictable set of desires, easy to meet. Then he gave a command you did not know how to do.

“Set six. Just walk over and pick up the belt I forgot. Go.” Erwin was not looking at you so your not knowing where that was could not be expressed. You took hold of Erwin’s shirt, trying to let him know you had an issue. Erwin was focused on his task so you did not pull on him. You would wait.

“Levi ever have to punish you for tugging?” Erwin looked at you, slight amusement in his eyes. When you shook your head no he seemed surprised.

“Has Levi ever punished you?” You shook your head again. “Yet you don’t tug. You heel. You are quiet and polite. Levi is right, you are a good girl. So why are you still here, hm, good girl?” Erwin was tilting his head, his puzzling over you felt like being under a spotlight. It was an uncomfortable amount of focus.

You looked left and right and shrugged your hands out, hoping to convey your not knowing the place he was sending you. Erwin watched a moment. He reached up toward your mask and you cowered ever so slightly. You did not pull away but you eyes closed, bracing as if Erwin were about to hit you. When his hand cupped your cheek, thumb petting along leather, you relaxed.

“Are you lost?” You nodded. “Want me to tell you where we are from now on? Help you orient yourself?”

You looked up, unsure if it was a trick. Erwin had those fragments of eternally clear skies watching. You nodded. He smiled at you, and it was a very nice smile.

He led you back to set six to retrieve the needed belt. He then explained the grid and order of the rooms. The sets were numbered but had unnumbered empty rooms between. If one did not know there was pattern it was easy to think there was no reasoning behind any of it. The system was strange in design but once you understood the big picture it became clear where you were very easily. You were being allowed to show the way to the next set before long. Erwin praised your quick learning and that made you relax a little more around him. When Erwin offered to take you to visit the set Levi was on, he got very serious.

“They might be filming and Levi might be with her. Can you handle that? Levi was saying you were never to be forced to see.” You looked down, trying to gauge if you could bear seeing them together. “If you are willing to risk it, we can go. If you want to leave the room you may. Do not go past set seven. You might disrupt other filming.”

You looked brightly at Erwin. Getting to maybe see Levi out weighed the fear of seeing him with Nanaba. You nodded, hopes high despite yourself.

Levi was whispering harshly with Mike. The two were clearly at odds over something. The crew had mostly left, only a few were lingering near enough to be seen. When Levi saw you and Erwin his shoulders eased, ever so slightly. A thump of the back of his hand was used to draw Mike’s attention to you.

“Little fawn. You come sit with Nanaba. Erwin you mind watching my canary as well while Levi and I sort this out?” Mike did not move closer.

Erwin stopped and you stopped at his heel. You felt it. The weight of Erwin watching you in his peripheral to see if you would go to Levi without being called. Levi was not looking at you, but rather Mike. The glare was not friendly.

Something was off on the command. Maybe it was everything about the day to this point. It could have been the way Erwin told you where you were, what he expected so clearly. Maybe it was your new understanding of how your being so obedient had earned you information even Levi had not given you. No matter how the feeling got under your skin, it was there. An itch to keep put.

“Mike calls her his canary?” Erwin asked when your weight settled to your heels. You nodded. “Go sit on the bed then, good little kitten.”

Nanaba smiled weakly as you approached. They had her in a harness made of deep brown leather. It went across her collarbone to connect straps that wrapped over her shoulders. The straps were joined at her back and ran down to wrap around her waist and thighs. There were locks, both decoratively and purposefully, binding her to a leash anchored to the bed. There was enough slack for her to sit comfortably but it was obvious she could not get away. She looked so scared.

Levi and Mike left the room, with Erwin standing at the doorway they had disappeared through. You looked longingly, wishing Levi were at least still visible. You could not hear them either. You tried not to feel too disappointed.

You sat next to Nanaba, taking hold of her hand in hopes of calming her. You knew how scary it was to you to not have Levi, so not seeing Mike at this stage was probably terrifying. The leather harness rattled a little as the locks clattered from her shaking. You wondered if it was heavy to wear.

Nanaba’s hands came up to the buckle of your mask and as she started to pull at it you turned your head. She squeezed your hand, but you would not let her make this mistake. The sound of boots coming closer made you blink slowly in a silent curse. Erwin had noticed.

His fingers traced your jaw to turn your chin to a tilt. He undid the buckles on your mask, placing it on your lap. It was the soft petting to your cheek with the backs of his fingers that surprised you. “Good kitten. You can talk if you want.”

He walked back to his spot. You suspected he was listening to Mike and Levi. That would be much more interesting than listening to the two of you. You smiled at her, feared reprimand averted.

“Your mask looks fancy.” Nanaba was looking at you like she had said something else. Something more like ‘please save me’.

“Mike made it. I bet...” You frowned. Would Mike stop making you masks now?

“You let them keep it on you? Why not just take it off?” When Nanaba reached for your mask you moved it to the other side of you. She did not get it at all.

“It’s a very nice mask. They use really nice things, just for us, special for us, if we’re good. You are Mike’s. I’m sure he wants to give you nice things. He likes giving.” You tried not to sound sad over knowing it meant he would give you less now.

“That’s a _gift_? Like a reward? I don’t want a reward like that.” Nanaba was looking at your mask in a way that stung your heart.

“It isn’t the mask that’s the gift. It’s that it is a comfortable, special, just-for-me mask. The mask is happening no matter what.” You covered the mask with your hand, shielding it from the look Nanaba was giving it.

“Oh. So there isn’t a way to not be... I don’t know.” She was shaking again. You knew there was no point in answering her unfinished question. The only way was their way. She had to understand that for herself, words would not help. Your silence said just as much as words.

“Are you cold?” You were sorry to see her in so little while finding such a painful truth.

“Yeah.” She was tearing up. It was hard to hear there was no point to fighting this.

“Tell me to stop if you want.” You started to rub her bare arms.

You were warm in your clothes and you tried to share that with her. You used friction but sat a little closer too. When she collapsed into you, you hugged her back. You covered as much of her as you could, using yourself to shield her from this world you knew she was not dealing with very well. Her kiss to your neck was light, easily overlooked. You understood it. It hurt your heart so badly that this was how she felt. You were the thing that made her safe. Not Mike. You held her tighter.

“Pet.” You looked up swiftly. Levi was by Erwin, still too far away. “You have to go now. Nanaba needs to film.”

You kissed her cheek, light and airy. It was a whisper of security as best you could offer. You had not forgotten what filming was like early on for you. You tried to be calm, to not show worry. It was going to be Nanaba. She was not a stranger, not taking them from you, she was your companion on this journey through hell. She would no sooner take them from you than your mask.

You stood up, looking to see which of the people you were obliged to obey would tell you where to be. Levi walked over, he took your mask from your hand. You had an instant of panic, a shrill alarm that your mask was being taken away.

“You understand I will be filming?” He looked paler to you. Levi was holding your mask so gently. You watched it like it was his hostage.

You nodded. His looking so down had told you as much. You did not want to see it. No matter how much you hoped to see him, how much more you meant to him, you did not want to see this.

“Pet? Tell me. You can just tell me. We aren’t filming yet.” You were only looking at your mask. You wanted it so badly it confused you. “Words pet. You need to use words.”

“I don’t want to lose my mask.” It was all you could think to say.

Levi wrapped you in the fiercest of hugs. He put your mask on, fingers tracing over the straps with the affection and awe of the first time. “We will never take your masks from you. Those are only yours. I would never tell you you could not share them, but they are only yours to do that with.”

The crew was coming back in. Levi pulled you out of the way of setting up. He was not letting go of you. Mike walked over to Nanaba. Soft words used. She nodded, her eyes darting to the new sounds as the crew made ready. Mike stood, walked over to rest his hand on your shoulder.

“I won’t ask you to stay, little fawn. But I won’t tell you to leave either.” You looked at Mike and tried to accept this reality.

Just like the mask was undeniably going to be used, Mike was going to be with Nanaba. You were being good, you were being offered a choice for it. Stay or go. You touched the soft leather strap just under your ear. There was no option about not having the mask. You shook your head, looking to Erwin. You would go.

Levi sighed. His fingers rubbed along your protected face. “I’m sor-Tch.”

“Not so easy is it.” Mike looked sad in his victory.

“Shut it.” Levi was collecting his film persona around him. Watching that coldness come in soothed as much as horrified. You did not think, you only acted. You tugged three times on his shirt. It was a mercurial change, Levi was just himself, concern the only thing in his eyes. He was searching you for harm. You took in a ragged breath seeing the real him for a moment more. Your fears waned, you nodded, trying for a wordless thank you. Levi understood. He kissed your forehead before resting his against yours. “You go with Erwin, pet. I’ll see you again soon my good girl.”

The affection stayed in his eyes until he had to turn away. The ice flow swept back in the second his gaze left you. You felt so guilty for the comfort that gave you. You did not look back to see if Mike’s eyes held anything special for you. You really should have.


	25. Obeisant

You were excited because today was a filming day for you and that meant you got to see Levi. The drive in with Erwin was nice. You understood Levi worried over a safe trip, but Erwin seemed able to meet those expectations even when driving himself. He was a good driver. You more suspected it was Levi fretting Erwin would be harder on you if he was also driving. The two round trips had gone so well he let you have the backseat to yourself without fear. He wanted you at a diagonal, not behind him, but that was fine.

Erwin was a different sort of affectionate than Mike or Levi. It was hard for you to name what felt off. His fingers ran over your skin with a hollow sort of kindness. He had power over you in ways that might have been unnerving, but he never abused it. Anytime he felt too cold or distant he let you be a little closer, was a little warmer. He always returned to an indifferent iceberg, though. Still, you would take him over Mikasa any day.

Mikasa was glaring death as Levi went over how the angles were bad in a way that made it sound like he was repeating himself. His grumpiness was increasing incrementally with his volume. The force of the two of them arguing was like two storm fronts colliding. How Mike could stand on the edge of that was beyond you. Nanaba was pulling a little at her arm to get away from the conflict. You would not enjoy being trapped that close to two angry Ackermans either.

Erwin released your hand. “Go to your owner. I’m behind enough without getting roped into that.”

You nodded, eager to get to Levi’s side. You slipped between him and Mike, fingers brushing along both their arms in greeting. Levi took your hand in his, pausing his rant only long enough to kiss the back of your hand. Mike was rubbing the back of your neck.

“Little fawn? Is your mask loose?” Mike asked but was already letting go of Nanaba to check the buckles. You gave a shallow nod. “Damnit Erwin. I swear he is only doing it to be an ass.” You nodded even when you were sure he was really addressing Levi.

Levi was fully focused on his debate with Mikasa. It seemed she felt Nanaba when topped with Mike was not matching the theme of the scene. You had your head turned on the side to give Mike easy access to your misaligned straps. Mike was speaking over you, interjecting that Jean was the issue not Nanaba. Seemed both your men wanted Mikasa to find a meeker bottom to use for the shot. Mike said something about having a good bottom scouted already, just waiting. It would delay filming a day for pick up, but Mike made that sound like a nonissue.

In your peripheral you caught a burst of motion. Out of nowhere Jean and Nanaba bolted. You stepped in closer to Mike, his arm hugging across your collarbone. Levi and Mikasa were after them as if they had known it was coming.

Jean broke one way with Nanaba slipping by a group to go the other. Levi was on Nanaba in seconds regardless. You heard the impact of Mikasa catching Jean but they were out of your line of sight. Mike started to hug you around the waist. You turned in his hold so that you could hug him back.

“Shit, shit, shit. Nanaba needs to film. If she sets us back Historia is going to murder someone. Shit!” Mike was hugging you tighter as his worry built. You tugged his arm hard, three times, as he started to boarder on bruising your sides. Historia could be appeased with your getting caught up in filming but bruises on you would bollocks that right up. “Sorry, sorry. Too tight?”

You nodded. Mike loosened his hold, affectionate rubbing used as emphasis to his apology. He turned you both a bit and looked over to Levi. He had Nanaba by the hair, dragging her back at an awkward angle. She could not walk upright, Levi was holding her head nearly at his waist. You could hear him scolding her.

“You run like that again and you are bleeding. Don’t think we won’t fucking punish you just because of filming.” Levi forced Nanaba to the ground beside Mike.

It was a smooth flow of motion. As Mike released you, you stepped behind Levi. Levi used his foot to shove Nanaba and Mike caught her under his own boot. You frowned slightly. Nanaba was glaring daggers at Levi. You could understand the want but it was stupid to think running away from these people could lead to escape. She had seen the locks, knew that no one would be helping her, everyone willing to catch her. Where did she think she could go? Did she think some prop could really help her when they could not help themselves?

“Lee, could you fix (F/N)’s mask? I got distracted.” Mike put more of his weight on Nanaba. You wondered if the full weight of him would be enough to break something.

“Pet.” You stepped to Levi’s hand, offending buckles offered with a head tilt. He was fighting them when he tutted. “Mighty-brows fucked up the buckle. You have any of her back ups here?”

“Fuck, no. I brought all the full nose and mouths home to clean. Shit! Today is just falling apart.” Mike was looking at you with a disappointment you mirrored. No mask meant no filming. Levi removed your mask and handed it to Mike.

“Pet, go back to Erwin. He fucked up your mask so we can’t film. You’ll have to stay with him. I’m going to be helping punish Nanaba if I’m not filming with you. You understand?”

“Yes.” You tried to hide your feeling totally crushed. You could see Levi’s irritation over the situation too. “He didn’t say which set he was on, do you know?” You were absently reaching for Levi, you missed him so.

“Eighteen, little fawn.” Mike was the one to take your drifting hand, not Levi. Mike turned your hand over, kiss and light nip placed on the meat of your palm. You gave him a playful smile, knowing he was teasing you as apology for the wasted day. Levi would never let him say the words.

Levi seemed to take Mike’s taking your hand as a challenge. The one-upmanship was apparent. He caught your hips and pulled you back. He kissed your lips, teeth finding your bottom lip from the start. “You go to Erwin, be good.”

Set eighteen was not far from where you were. Erwin was easy to find, he was the one tying the prop to the bed. You stayed to the side, standing next to the supplies Erwin might need. If he saw you he might even just tell you to bring him what he needed. Erwin seemed to really enjoy your obeying even the most mundane of orders.

“Where is your mask and why are you here?” Erwin boomed. He closed the distance like it was nothing. You cowered only a little at his tone. You were not misbehaving, you had been sent to him by Levi.

“Filming’s cancelled. My mask’s buckles were ‘fucked up’ so I’m here-“ You did not even think about your being too casual. Accusations of Erwin’s contributing to the missed opportunity rang clear under your words. This was not how you would have spoken to Levi or even Mike, ever. Doing so to Erwin could not have been a bigger mistake.

Erwin had you pinned to the wall, single hand at your throat holding you off the ground. “You do not speak that way to me.” Erwin tightened his hold, lack of circulation making your head feel like it was swelling and falling away all at once. You were trying to apologize but the impact had knocked the air out of you and now it was getting hard to breathe.

“Erwin! What the fuck?” Levi called just as he entered the room. You were released, slumping to the floor. Erwin was talking with Levi but you were coughing so you missed what was said. You heard the footfalls but hoped you were wrong. You looked up slowly, boots in front of you already telling you how much trouble you were in. Levi was towering over you. He reached down, handful of hair used to lift your face. You could see the anger in his eyes. It hurt. It all hurt so much.

“You were disrespectful to Erwin? You are lucky I wasn’t here. You would be in for a great deal more pain.” Levi would not let you look away even as shame pushed your lower to the floor.

“I’m sorry Erwin. I should never speak that way.” Your throat hurt, your eyes burned. You hated having Levi disappointed in you.

“Foolish kitten should know better than to lash at me.” Erwin sounded as hollow as Levi could. Levi entering the room was all that made him release you.

Levi just stared at you. The tears you had been holding back started to fall. Levi watched you buckle under the weight of your mistake, of the lost day. It was an instant, just the space of one rapid heartbeat, but Levi’s eyes softened. The icy wall was back before he turned to Erwin.

“She knows she fucked up. She will _not_ be pulling that shit again. You still willing to watch her for me?” Levi had his foot resting against yours. That small line of contact gave you somewhere to focus to get your head back in order. You calmed enough to speak normally, tear streaks the only clue you had been crying.

“I’ll be good, Erwin. Please be my sitter?” You asked from where you had slumped to the floor.

“I’ll keep helping you, Levi. Just hurry up. I’d rather not keep watching your pet.” Erwin was not even looking at you.

You wobbled a little as you stood up to stand by Erwin, breaking the line of contact with Levi. You missed the feel of him before you had even reached Erwin’s side. Levi grabbed hold of your nape and you leaned yearningly into that grip. Levi shifted your neck so it was under the lights better.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me. You bruised up her whole fucking neck, Erwin. She was that bad?” Your face was turned away as Levi inspected the damage but you could hear his anger. The small circle he was rubbing behind your ear made you suspect the anger was not at you.

“She struck a nerve. Didn’t even think about filming.” Erwin was watching you so you knew he saw your lip tremble with realization. You were so disappointed not to get to be with Levi for even longer now. Erwin gave a sigh. “Setting back shooting was excessive. She wasn’t that bad.”

“She should’ve behaved. She should be better for a sitter. Just try not to postpone production any further. I’m sending Reiss to you if she gets on me about it.” You were melting into Levi’s hold. “Sorry about making you watch the two kittens for me. I get how that would make it worse.”

“The _cat_ is not staying with us.” Erwin brushed away the sympathy for the inconvenience. Levi’s grip tightened a moment.

“Ah. I hadn’t realized. That’s fine. She should be less of a headache for it.” Levi used his hold on your neck to pull you to him, lips ghosting your cheek as he spoke. “Behave.” The kiss was withheld.

“I will.” You pulled away painfully from Levi’s comforting touch. You were at Erwin’s heel, just as he liked you. You would be good. Everything about this had you worried Lane would be the one to suffer over your next misstep.

“We are going. I need to get off set a while. Come by if you want.” Erwin waved over his shoulder, already walking away.

“Not today, but I’ll let you know.”

You managed to not look back at Levi. Erwin took your hand and gave a soft squeeze. You looked at his hand as if it must have belonged to someone else. Erwin slowed, then gave a loud huff.

“I expect you to be polite, kitten. Understand?” Erwin turned you so he could really look you over. You nodded weakly, eyes only up enough to see his lips. He waited a long moment, fingers coming up to your neck. You saw the deepening frown as he really saw how badly he had hurt you.

“Kitten, do you think you have been punished?” You nodded. “I see. No wonder. You should know, that was not a punishment. Levi will have to be the one to deal that out. If he wants.”

You flinched as if the words had struck you. You could not handle Levi being angry with you, not with seeing so little of him as it was.

Erwin watched you falling away and regretted. Levi was right. He needed to worry about your silence even more now. This would need a discussion sooner than later between them. Erwin pulled you close, kiss placed on your cheek. “Let’s go home.”

 

~~

 

Levi was glad Mike had wanted to punish Nanaba alone this time. It did not free up enough time to get to see his girl, damn Erwin’s living across town, but that was fine. He had chores to do before checking in on Mike.

Levi entered the room to utter chaos. Lane had knocked over everything that was not nailed down. That or the PAs had. Levi suspected it was a bit of both. His arms were full so it took only a moment for Lane to take the opportunity to get under foot. The cat was rubbing along Levi’s pant legs while meowing.

“Calm the fuck down. Yeah, I get it. You miss her.” Levi emptied his arms on the table. “I miss her too.”

Levi picked up the small fluff and inspected him. He was feisty as ever, gabbing Levi in a mock attack. He twisted loose and dashed to hide under a chair. Levi knew he was now being hunted. The tail sticking out, ticking back and forth, told him so. He ignored the tiny predator as he unpacked his load of goodies.

First Levi had to put everything in order. It was not hard, just time consuming. Levi gave a few choice words to the heavens over the idiot that used three bowls, two now empty, to keep one tiny body hydrated for just six days. Then he started discovering the multiple food dishes. He had to do how many dishes over one small kitten? As the tasks piled up, Levi was even more pissed he had not known Lane was not with (F/N).

Levi set up the small ceramic pet fountain next. It had a removable tower in the middle of its large ceramic basin. The tower used a motor to pump water through a filter to fill the top, where two spouts let the water spill back down as if from a faucet. It would help the water stay fresh tasting and remove the fur that fell in so Levi would not need to change the water every day.

Levi was knelling down, adding more water when Lane came charging out from under the chair to pounce him. “Shit, you were still hunting me? Sorry, I lost track.”

Levi took a moment to assert his being bigger on the cat. It was a quick game of rough and tumble with Levi being the decided victor in moments. The kitten circled a moment, contemplating a second attempt. Instead Lane went to investigated the fountain. Levi smirked as Lane leerily approached the new fancy water bowl.

Lane pawed at the edge of the basin to the fountain, making a soft bell like ring with his digging motion. Levi watched, dumbfounded by the cat’s behavior. Then Lane took his oddness to the next level. While drinking from the larger pool of fresh water in the basin, Lane had his head under the spout of the cascading water. The water was deflecting off his head and into the bowl.

“You don’t have to get your head wet, goof.” Levi got a towel to try and dry Lane’s head. Only as Levi tried to fix the problem did Lane even notice his head was wet. “Tch, fine. Be wet. Just don’t make a mess. See you later. Dinner‘s at eight.”

Levi left but returned a few hours later. That night he slept there instead of going home. Lane slept next to him. They kept each other company, helping to distract one another from their loneliness.


	26. Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS. Also a reiteration of graphic violence and an abuse warning. Hopefully I distanced enough that it won't trigger but I still wanted to warn ahead of time.

Four days had past. No filming meant no reason to have you visit so you had not seen Levi once. Today Erwin had brought you with him even with it being a short day for him. He was saying you were there for a visit. You were antsy as you worried these people would never finish with him. Erwin was muttering every expletive in the book as he traded tablets with the PA. He even managed a few combinations that would have left Levi impressed. A hand twisted your head to access the buckles. Erwin pulled off your muzzle.

“Go find them. I was supposed to have you here two hours ago. Levi is going to be pissed enough with me without you waiting here. Set thirteen is where they should be.” Erwin was tapping his leg in aggravation.

“Thirteen. I’ll be there unless I find them along the way. They must be filming by now right?” You hoped to actually talk to Levi today.

“Yes. Unfortunately, kitten. You might only get to see him today.” Erwin was more focused on the photos he was being shown.

“Oh, I see. Thank you, Erwin.” You weakly smiled your parting as you went to find Levi.

You walked briskly through the serpentine of rooms to reach set thirteen. You were still a few rooms away when you heard the murmur of talking. They were not currently filming. If you hurried you might be able to catch Levi before he started up again.

You darted into the next room and stopped. You had found Levi. He was busy with Nanaba. No one else was in the room. Nanaba was getting a reward. That was the only thing you could think to explain it.

They were both naked with Nanaba crumpled down from having been on her hands and knees. The position of her hips had you convinced you would be interrupting. You started to back out of the room when Levi called over to you.

“(F/N), come here.” Levi lifted his hand to beckon you. You uncomfortably noticed that Levi did move away from Nanaba.

You walked over slowly. Your heels dragged as you wished anyone would save you from needing to see this. Levi said he was going to keep you. He said you were his. Your security in that truth evaporated when you saw him like this. You could tell him not to be with her, but it would make things harder for him and Mike. You liked Nanaba, you wanted her to make Mike happy. Still you were not able to watch your Levi reward her.

Nanaba had her face turned away from you, but you recognized the straps of the ball gag pulling her hair. That was the first thing to confuse you. Levi had been livid any time a ball gag was put _near_ you. It was not something Mike had made to be sure. Why was Nanaba still wearing it? She hated the idea of a mask. As you got closer more and more did not add up. Levi was completely soft. How did he intend to reward her without being hard?

“You think Nanaba is getting a reward don’t you pet. I saw you looking so disappointed.” Levi grabbed your hand and pulled you closer. His other hand wrenched Nanaba’s hair to force her face into the mattress.

Levi was being aggressive. You could tell the difference between this and how he treated you. You looked around again, wondering why no one was filming, where Mike was, what could be going on that- oh.

“I did.” Levi kissed your palm for finally answering. He pulled on you again and you crawled up beside them. You took Levi’s hand with both of yours. Poor Nanaba.

“Now you don’t. Do you pet?” Levi was speaking to you but it was clearly for Nanaba’s benefit.

“No. I think you are punishing her.” Levi brought one of your hands to his hair, needing both his hands to deal with Nanaba. You relaxed a little as he encouraged your playing with the fuzz of his undercut. It was getting a little shaggy. He would probably be cutting it back to neat soon, you had never seen him leave it this long. You mourned that you would not get to enjoy it much before then.

“Correct. You see Nanaba?” Levi sharply shoved her face more into into the mattress. He used a knee to push her lowering hips back up to presenting. The sputtering whimper Nanaba made twisted your gut. You did not want to watch her being punished any more than rewarded. “You are not allowed to refuse filming. You don’t get to say no about it. You sure as fuck aren’t to remove your mask to do so while we are fucking _filming_ to shout about it.”

Your eyes widened at the last. You knew better than to mess up filming. Missing filming because the bruise on your throat had yet to fade was a sore subject for Erwin. Filming was everything in this place. Levi seemed to have a similar thought because his fingers traced over the shadow lingering under your skin.

“Tch. Erwin should have been more careful. No marks while filming, fucking simple. He knows you are supposed to be... shithead makes more problems then solutions some days.” Levi was not even paying attention to what he was doing to Nanaba. He was holding her neck at an angle you suspected was hindering her blood flow. Her hand came up to try and pull at his fingers only to end up twisted down to a gruesome bending. One little push and you were sure Nanaba would break. You never wanted to be punished like this. If it meant Levi would treat you so coldly, you would sooner die.

“Pet, go check on Mike for me. He was pretty upset. Be nice to him. He knows this has to happen, that she needs to understand it is not her place to demand. Still he can’t do this. It hurts him too much.” Levi had a worry just under the surface of his blank mask.

You thought back to when you were first taken. Levi had stayed with you but Mike needed to leave. Levi had said Mike would stay cold if he distanced himself from you. Was Levi worried Mike was doing that with Nanaba?

“Alright.” You started to pull away but Levi caught you and pulled you into a kiss.

“I’d rather be taking care of you, pet. You understand though? Mike needs my help?” Levi was talking like he was not actively in the middle of choking Nanaba. Mike had been right. Levi was very good at compartmentalizing.

“I understand.” You were not as good at it. You pulled away from Levi and did not look back. To your credit, you did not run to get away either.

You went toward the noise of a set in use and found Mike along the way. He was fully clothed which could have meant Nanaba had ruined the take early on instead of Mike needing to get dressed again. The way Mike tied then removed only to retie the light aqua tie made you suspect Mike had gotten redressed. You doubted Levi had stripped to punish Nanaba, the absence of his arousal amplifying that suspicion.

“You okay?” You asked from the doorway. Levi had sent you, but Mike was allowed to send you away.

“Little fawn? Come here.” Mike sounded so tired. You walked over and got pulled into sitting across Mike’s lap the second you were close enough. He hugged you tightly and you twisted to make it so you could hug him back.

“She was fine. She was good until half way through the scene. I had to get Levi hard and she just went off, threw her mask at him. You never fought when I joined you and Levi. You never told Levi off about it. Certainly you never waited until we were filming to remove you gag to _yell_ at him about it.” Mike’s voice was not stable. This was hurting him.

“She will figure it out. I did.” You tried to reassure him. Messing up filming was only forgiven if you were being damaged, nothing less. You could not believe Nanaba had been so reckless.

“How did you find a way to share Levi? I saw how hurt you were over seeing that prop he used. He did too.”

You smiled weakly. You did not like remembering that. “I see Nanaba as ours, not a betrayal.”

“So you never minded when it was me?” Mike meant a lot to Levi. Everyone knew that. At first you were sure Mike meant more to Levi than anyone, including you. You wondered what the future really held for the three of you, the four of you now.

“I knew we weren’t in competition. It can be unnerving seeing him with Nanaba. It is scary. Not knowing if Levi might lose interest in me? Leave me to be just a prop.” Intellectually you knew Levi would never do that. That did not matter to the knot of fear in your gut.

“You think he might want Nanaba? Really?” Mike sounded more amused than concerned. You nodded into Mike, hiding your face. “Levi tolerates Nanaba. I think he likes her alright but he is starting to get inconsolable in his missing you. He blames her for that. I can say with absolute certainty that he will not be replacing you. Ever.” You both relaxed a little with that.

“I hope you can keep Nanaba. If you want to, I mean. I like her.” You were not sure but you thought it might make sense to let him know you liked her.

“You don’t mind sharing me?” Mike sounded playful, but you heard the sincerity behind it.

“I’m Levi’s. Not my place to get possessive of you.” You answered in the way expected of Levi’s pet. When Mike only hummed, you told him the rest. “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want Levi to lose you. I get that you might need someone to fill in the hole that Levi’s being with me makes. I just don’t want that to force us out. Levi can separate out these things but I’m having trouble. I’m just not as good at seeing you with someone else and not worrying that means I’ve lost you.”

“You won’t lose me. I’m more worried that it’s Nanaba’s being mine that will make it so I can’t keep her. Levi is punishing her this time but I can’t always let him take over when it’s too hard for me. I can leave punishing you to him because you are his. I can’t have him doing all the severe punishments and have her be mine. Won’t work. Why can’t she be more like you and not force us to punish her all the time? You are so good for me.” Mike kissed your temple.

“It scares me.” You pressed more into Mike’s chest. If it hurt him, he was not showing it. “I don’t like thinking I could make you... not love me anymore.”

Mike hugged you tighter. “Thank you little fawn. I don’t want to stop loving you either.”

Mike turned your chin up and kissed you. He let the kiss linger on chaste long enough you thought it would stay that way. Mike laced his fingers at your nape and pulled you in to consume you. His tongue dove between your lips and wrestled your own down. He was moaning as he only got more passionate.

“We can’t film with her so you had best not get her worked up.” Levi had Nanaba in tow.

Mike did not let go of you. For a moment his eyes darkened and he kissed you again. It was deep and needy. Levi grabbed your hair and pulled you from Mike only to take over himself.

You wanted Levi, the crooning sound trapped in your throat told everyone how much. You wanted him to just have you do the next scene with your bruised neck. They could have Mike slam you into a wall to justify the mark, have Mike mark over Erwin’s if they were that worried. You kept hold of Mike as Levi let loose. He was working his lips to yours to a matching beat of your hearts. Each of your moans a candy on his tongue, lapped out to make room for more. You were gasping when he stopped. You could barely contain your disappointment as Levi pulled away.

“Sorry pet. Filming has been delayed too much as is. Thank you for getting our Mike ready. You should stay near just in case I need help getting a second wind after taking so long to get filming. We need to get this shit done today.” Levi was running his thumb back and forth over your bottom lip.

“You’re still naked, Levi.” Mike sounded amused in pointing out Levi’s contribution to the delay.

Levi looked at Mike, ready to give a snarky retort. You capitalized on his not paying enough attention to you to take that teasing thumb in your mouth. Levi closed his eyes as you used your tongue to remind him of just what you could do to him. Mike grabbed a fist full of your hair.

“Let. Go. He needs to put on clothes, not fuck you on my lap.” Mike’s words did not have the resolve of the hand in your hair. You obeyed because Mike needed you to not be playful right now. It was too close to disobedient.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” You pecked Mike’s lips before standing beside Levi.

Mike stood up and started to walk toward the set. You looked at Nanaba but she was staring at the floor, wide eyed, seeing nothing. You looked to Levi, unsure of what he wanted you to do. Levi gave a sigh and nodded toward Mike. You scampered after him to take up a spot at Mike’s heel. You took his hand and smiled warmly at him.

“Good little fawn.” Mike relaxed as he held your hand.

Resetting for filming was strange to watch. You stayed on the bed, hand linked in Nanaba’s as she burrowed more into you. She was so fragile feeling. You whispered and soothed as best you could. She just had to be good, not fight about the necessities. This world was nothing like the old one. Survival demanded a different set of behaviors, certain compliances. Filming was their new god; all would be scarified to it, if need be.

Levi watched as you covered Nanaba with your own body, affectionate counter weight to what she had just suffered. Nanaba was holding you tightly, legs wrapped around your waist, face in the crook of your neck. You peppered light kisses as her panicked whisper melted into her kissing over the bruises on your neck. You could not make out what she was saying but it sounded sad. Levi had pushed her so close to breaking but nothing seemed to be pulling her back to center, not even you.

You wanted to support Nanaba, but you could not stay to watch the filming. Mike and Levi were quick to set you up with a distraction in the next room. You were confused when a fully clothed Levi joined you, but when he kept you from pulling off your headset you understood. Levi was not joining them in this scene anymore. It made you happy to have him resting his head on your shoulder, sadly listening to what he would not let you hear.

Erwin collected you from Levi before Mike could see you a last time. Levi whispered a few things to Erwin before you were led away. You could not be sure, Erwin being even harder to read than Levi in his way, but he seemed disappointed.

“Is everything alright?” You knew it was dangerous to speak unless spoken to but something was definitely not alright.

“Levi didn’t film, yet again, but Mike did. Levi is off the script entirely now. It is like watching someone I love die slowly.” Erwin only sounded tired.

“Levi will be alright. He and Mike can make this work.” You felt silly being the one to try and soothe these men, over these actions no less. Somehow your own safety seemed bound to this all working out.

“Levi is not the one dying.” The statement was harsh. Erwin was clearly done talking about it.

You cowered but did not release Erwin’s hand. After a sigh, he kissed your knuckles, but said nothing. Erwin snapping moved into a different context under that affection. You relaxed, knowing it was not you that had upset Erwin. It was not a strained silence between you, it was just how the two of you were.

On the drive home you mulled over what Erwin said. You contemplated how this could be a slow death. What was the part that was dying? Might Levi being out of filming impact your seeing him? Maybe not filming meant not being with Nanaba at all? The one thing that you thought about the most, while watching those November eyes in the review mirror, was how Erwin had admitted he was still in love with Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in Erwin’s heart after Mike- [the Avett Brothers: November Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV_SyNfnPxI)
> 
> ... Such a plucky sounding song for such a tragic situation and a heartbreaking chapter.


	27. Belief (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Sunday but... *updates and hides*

To say it was a surprise was an understatement. Your waking up in Erwin’s guest room was always the same. Not today though. Today you awoke to a warmth at your back, to strong arms holding you to a firm chest. You played you fingers over his, joy at waking in his arms being to big to hold still with. Levi kissed your neck, telling you he was awake.

“You want to lay in bed all day? We can.” Levi sounded a little drowsy. Maybe he had been asleep at some point?

“I don’t want to be asleep if you’re here.” You pulled up his hand so you could kiss each of his finger tips.

“Doesn’t mean we need to get out of bed.” Levi’s implication licked over you in the best way. It also made you more aware of where you were.

“It would be rude. It’s Erwin’s home.” You did not want Erwin to be awkward around you.

“Erwin doesn’t mind.” Levi had his hands sliding under your sleepwear, in this case a borrowed shirt of Mike’s covered you sleep shorts.

“Even when he is still in love with you?”

Levi went totally still. “What?”

“He is worried about you and Mike. He doesn’t say much but he still can’t hide his real feelings. He still loves both of you.” You hugged Levi around you more and his arms came back to life.

“Erwin should have realized that before he broke Mike’s heart over Marie. Dumb fuck picked making a pet of Marie with Nile over us. Just because Nile kicked him out of their bed does not mean we have to let him back in ours.” Levi was once more nibbling at a ticklish part of your neck.

“You don’t love him?” You tried to roll to face Levi but he stopped you. He pulled off your shorts and underwear, tossing them off the bed.

“Like this pet. I want to take you like this.” Levi wedged one of his legs between yours to make room. He angled himself with an adjustment to your hips that made you very aware of his already being naked.

You really just wanted to let this happen. If Levi was okay with having sex in his ex’s guest room, it was not your place to make it an issue. Unfortunately your just woken brain was not satisfied with being ignored. “But what about-“

“I’ll never trust Erwin to not break Mike’s heart ever again. Any love we have for him was too badly battered in that shit storm he made for us. Can we please fuck rather than talk about my shithead ex?” Levi was using his fingers to distract you.

The way he dragged his fingers over your hip to slide between your legs had you already breathing hard. As his middle finger dipped inside you, you gave up. His secrets were his a while longer. “Yes, please.”

“That’s my good girl.” Levi kissed your neck.

Levi kept lapping kisses up your neck as he slowly finger fucked you. The hand that was not in your core was fisted in your shirt, hugging you to him. You could feel his erection radiating heat, so close, yet not touching you. He was making you feel wonderful but you wanted more of him, not just one of his fingers. You reached down, blindly feeling for him. Levi let go of your shirt to grab your throat, thumb pushing you jaw up.

“Ah, ah, ah. No pet. This is my reward. I get to take you as I want.” Levi gave a warning nip to your earlobe.

“Levi?” You went still under his hold.

“Yes pet?” Levi kept going slowly in and out, leaving you caught between wanting to do so many opposing things.

“I don’t...” You did not even know what you wanted to say. You wanted Levi, wanted more of him, all of him. You wanted to let him take you. You were also panicking over his just taking you. Your mind had flashes of props; meaningless aside form their use.

“You don’t want to?” Levi was a hungry growl at your ear.

“Maybe?” You needed to think, your body was eager but your head was gone. Having just woken was not doing you any favors.

“Shit. I scared you?” Levi pulled his finger from you, rolling you onto your back underneath him. He was searching your eyes. “You want to stop?”

“You would?” You looking into those winter pools and saw only warmth.

“Of course pet. We aren’t filming.” Levi gestured to the empty room. “You can say no.”

You grabbed on to his shoulders, pulling yourself up when he refused to bend down, kissing him. “I need to see you. I need to... know I’m with you, not ‘filming’ you.”

“Tch, like I’d complain about watching you as I make love to you.” Levi kissed you, collapsing the pair of you down. He tumbled and had you switched in position. As you took in how your bare lower half now straddled his naked hips, he simply smirked. “How’s this?”

Before you could answer Levi bucked his hips up. How this man could tease you even as you were the one on top was too much. All you could respond with was a jumble of sounds that might have been an attempt at cussing. Levi stopped smirking, expression melting to one of awe.

Levi coaxed your hips up with one hand while the other helped line him to enter you. He was slow in bringing you together. He caught one of your hands and placed your fingers on you. You were hesitant in starting. Some part of your mind was conditioned into thinking you were not meant to do this, to please yourself.

“Please?” Levi used his strength to help you rise then swallow him back inside you. “I want to watch you come undone. Please let me. Fuck, I want to see you bring yourself on me. Please?”

He was so sincere. You pulled the shirt more out of the way with your free hand. As you started to take up the tempo you liked best, Levi helped your ride him at a matching speed. Levi watching you with such approval had you feeling more confident. You caught the hem of your shirt and started running you hand up to your breast, exposing more and more of your skin.

“Fuck, Sweetness. Look at you.” Levi was thrusting up while biting his lip. “Just look at how fucking sexy you are.”

You licked you lips trying to believe Levi saw you as just that, sexy. You gave fleeting glimpses of your nipples as you massaged from one breast to the next. You could see his eyes following your motion, but they kept darting back to you fingers on you clit or up to your face. You had never felt so on display or so totally desired.

The coil of heat was building rapidly under Levi’s lusty gaze. He was moving in and out of you at a matching rhythm to your strumming. The last droplets collected, spilling the tension over you in a rush. You closed your eyes as Levi gasped out your name. You had a fist full of shirt as you silently screamed your pleasure. He pulled you to sheathing him deep inside, with you cumming all over him.

The world was a blank for a second before everything came back. Levi was rocking you on his hips, mouth slack, his eyes on your face watching you. You were so embarrassed. You realized you had come without him, not even warning him you were close. You dropped your shirt in favor of covering your face. Levi caught your hand. Sensing the change in you, he used that inhuman strength to flip you onto your back.

“Need a break Beautiful? Or is it enough to be off your legs?” Levi gave a languid roll of hip as a test. “I could watch you cum all fucking day. If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to. All. Fucking. Day.” Each word was punctuated by a plunge of his hips.

“I can keep going.” You felt the heat recollecting just from Levi accepting you, mess and all.

“Tell me if you want a break. I want to make you come until you don’t think you can anymore. Then I’ll show you, you can.”

“Yes.” You had never wanted to push you boundaries so badly in your life.

“You trust me Pet? Want me to make you come even when you think you’re done?” Levi was a shadow over you.

“Yes.”

“You need a word. A word that means you changed your mind, you want me to stop.” Levi stilled his hips, demanding your answer before giving you more.

“Red.” You knew you might say stop without thinking, but red was not a word you would use like that. You would think of it easily though. It was a good safe word.

“Good girl.”

Levi was tireless. As he danced you off that cliff he would move you to a new position. You would have sworn the space between each orgasm was getting shorter. He kept in sight, his eyes always finding yours. You forgot about anything but the feel of his skin, the way his hair stuck to his sweating brow. You let him do as he pleased, never once doubting his knowing what he was doing.

You were a single exposed nerve, feeling everything and nothing in your overstimulation. Levi smirked, once more pinning down your hips with his own. “Once more pet. Once more and you can rest.”

“I can’t. I can’t. I’m spent.” You had to be beyond anything more, painted in pleasure from head to toe. It was so much, yet you were sure you were mired in the crackling wash of endorphins, now unmoving.

“You remember how to make me stop?” Levi kissed you before you could speak, moment given to let your brain cut through impulse.

“Yes.” You held back your safe word. You would let Levi try and prove you wrong.

“Once more.” Levi started a steady roll of his hips.

It felt good, so wholly good that you were sure there was no crest to reach. You were a boneless twitching mess under Levi’s care. Over and over he found the deepest part of you and you could only pant. Levi’s hands came to your throat, loose hold just below the marks left by Erwin. Levi tightened his grip. He was cautious, hold just enough to be present but not hindering your breathing, your circulation. You melted into that power. Those hands could crush, break, be the last thing you ever felt and you knew Levi would never use them that way on you.

His rhythm picked up. Your half lidded eyes watched Levi taking in the view of you. The hands on your neck pressed to hinder the blood reaching your brain. He would not leave a mark even but the sensation was startling. Your hands caught his wrists on instinct but you did not pull at him. You were hanging on.

Your surrender had Levi twitching in you. Your eyes closed as you tried to feel everything at once. Levi’s voice was thick as he spoke. “Eyes open, pet. Eyes here.”

You met his arctic pools and started to fall into them. It was a lightening crash as you came. Levi’s mouth opened as wordless pleasure rolled off his tongue. The grip on you pulse held just until the last spark shimmered down your spin. Then he let go. Your body smashed up into him, second surge moving you outside your control. He held you tight, warmth filling you as he let the game end with a paired victory.

You were speechless. You had melted to the same state as what trickled out of you. Overflowing with shared passion you could hardly keep your eyes open, let alone focused. Levi was kissing you, saying things your mind could not process. Slowly language came back to you.

“...So perfect. Such a good girl lasting so long for me. Fuck, you’re perfect. So perfect. My Pet, my girl, all mine.”

You sank into the security of that, knowing when you woke you would be clean, and possibly alone.


	28. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sorry.

Eagerly, you were weaving the shortest path to set twenty six. You still could not stand to see Nanaba with Levi. However, you were given a very clear impression Levi was not being with Nanaba when filming, let alone outside of it. Erwin had been called in by Kenny saying something was wrong, he wanted you on site. You were finally free of any trace of the bruising so you hoped maybe they would be able to film with you.

Levi had not been by in over a week and Erwin was not bringing you to visit with Mike and Levi at their set. It was lonely with only Erwin. There was something unnerving about seeing all these props getting set up by Erwin. It also struck you how he seemed more interested in getting them bound up rather than the props or their nudity. His satisfaction over having you fetch things at his command was more obvious. It did not bother you as much as make you wonder about the filming he was still doing. He did not bring you with him on those days.

You were not prepared for what you saw when arriving on set. It was strange to see Mike doing the roll you usually had Levi do. It was even stranger to see it look like when Erwin was getting a prop ready. You poked your head around the cameras and crew trying to see who was on the bed. There was no way it could be Nanaba. There was no concern in Mike as he gruffly pulled the body down a few inches. They were not filming so there was no reason for Mike to be in character.

Then it dawned on you. You watched in silent misery. Mike looked empty. This was not just his persona as he was with you, he was just void of caring. This had to be how Mike treated a _prop_. You thought you might cry. You covered your mouth, your eyes, but then you could still hear the horror play out. The clank of chain rattled around your heart as much as Nanaba’s neck, more rattling as her legs were forced apart.

Erwin took you by the elbow and led you away. A serpentine of rooms later and Erwin paused. He was listening, his years of experience giving him better understanding of the silence than you. He took you one more room over.

“You should be alright here, still don’t be loud. Levi might come looking for you so I didn’t take you far. The three of you have enough to deal with, we don’t need your vanishing added to the list.”

You fell to your knees, crumpling down as you let the tears out. Mike had carved Nanaba out of his heart. It was awful to see, worse still knowing how he was not going to try and get her back after this. Erwin knelt down beside you, concern seeming more over your volume than your pain as he hushed you.

“How can you stand it?” You tried not to sound too accusatory but failed. Erwin darkened to your tone.

“What?” The one word held the promise of pain if you did not redeem yourself.

“I thought you loved Mike. How can you act like he didn’t just rip out a piece of his own heart?” You clutched at your chest. You felt your own heart breaking for Mike’s loss.

“You think that this is the first time I’ve seen Mike like this?” Erwin sounded tragically amused by your expectation. “You really thought she would be his pet?”

“You knew she wouldn’t?” You were more surprised than anything.

“I thought it was ridiculous for them to try. She was nothing like you. She was never going to be a pet.” Erwin was rubbing your back. “I told Levi as much. He said I was just jealous that Mike was getting something I didn’t. Mike would have said the same.

“A pet has to adapt, not be broken. Levi can do that, train just as easy as condition. Nanaba refused to be trained, to bend to the way her life would be now, so she had to be broken to it.” Erwin sounded apologetic. “I saw it coming because of Marie. Nanaba, like Marie, had to be broken. Mike, just like me, cannot love a prop.”

“I thought Marie was Nile’s pet?” Erwin looked at you as if you had told a bad joke. Erwin barked a bitter laugh but stifled the sound by burying his face into your back.

“No. No, kitten. Marie is a prop that Nile doesn’t let anyone else use. Well, I guess he might still let me, but I just can’t. Hurts too much seeing what we have done to her.” Erwin seemed to realize something at that. He looked at you like he had only just heard what you said.

“How lucky of those two to have found you. I was wrong to be dismissive with you, (F/N). I was thinking of Nanaba like a prop since the first time they filmed her. To Mike though, this would feel just like my losing Marie.”

You sat with that a moment. You were glad Erwin had come around to what you were saying but it was still off. It was not Nanaba that had changed. It was Mike.

“But Mike is the one breaking, not Nanaba. Being a prop is being treated differently, not being different, isn’t it?” You asked with caution. Erwin could drift away into the comfortable distance at any moment.

“Hm. I wish that was true. This is why you will be kept when she won’t. This is why we lost Marie.” Erwin traced the memory of the bruise he had left on you. “Heh, Levi was right about you. I am jealous they have you. You behaved from the first moment. You kept your fight, too. Most can’t do that without trying to get away, pointless as it may be.”

You thought of what you had done when you first woke up in this hell. What had made you obey when most would have struggled? What had let you abandon hope of escaping but hold on to... hope?

“Why am I different?” You muttered out, thinking there was no answer. Erwin had one anyways.

“You adapted, bent without breaking. You kept your fight but never used it in a way that wouldn’t fully benefit you. It is in the way you obey when others rebel even when punishment is the only possible outcome.”

Erwin gave a rugged smirk. “You are more like me. You watch, you learn, you use that in how you react. You obey my expectations even when they differ from Levi’s. That is what I would do. Though, I think they would find it harder to control me outside of filming. I would be a more ...stubborn pet.” There was a slyness in Erwin’s smile.

“What will happen now?” Mike had seemed to have no interest in being with Nanaba.

“Kenny called me to get you here. I think he is hoping you will help calm Mike enough to get a hand off shot.” Erwin sounded like he was giving you bad news. That told you there was more meaning here than just a script change. “Nanaba is going to be a prop now.”

The howl you made was akin to you dying. Erwin pulled you close, pressing your face into his chest, body trying to muffle you. A hand slid over your mouth, second set of strong arms coiling around you. How long he had been at your back was irrelevant. Levi was hushing in your ear but it only broke your heart more. She was a prop. A month of chances and she was abandoned to being a prop.

Erwin scooped you up, taking you away from any filming. He tried to set you on a bed to leave you to Levi but you would not let go. You were too afraid. Hysteria had swallowed you whole as the girl that was like you was discarded. You felt like any second your fate would be the same. You were lost in a riptide. At a point you were sure you would drown in your shattered insides but, as all things, even those tears passed.

You were sandwiched between Levi and Erwin as your sobbing slowed enough to take in your surroundings. Erwin held you tightly. Levi was at your back, kisses punctuating his soothing hushes. You heard humming and realized it was Erwin. Every thought faded under the focus of the tune Erwin hummed. You drifted to sleep as your mind shut down, forcing you to exist only in the melody.

 

~~

 

Filming had been awful. Mike had not thought when he let himself start dreaming of having his own pet. It was a doomed prospect from the start and now he had broken (F/N)’s heart as cleanly as his own. He had single handedly ruined everything. The difficulty in giving Nanaba over to Kenny was nothing compared to needing to look _Levi’s_ little fawn in the eye and tell her Nanaba was good as gone. It was one thing to get his own hopes up, but to have done this to her was by far worse.

Mike found them and had his breath catch. This is what he should have dreamed of, not the train wreck he had just caused. Mike collapsed onto the bed. The space was at Erwin’s back but after all this Mike could not find a way to care. He needed. His hopes were dashed, dreams of a happy life once more so totally gone. He felt like a fool to have ever dreamed.

“She asleep?” Mike could see as much, he had whispered the question in hopes of being wrong. He wanted to see someone that loved him looking at him the way she always looked at him. Their little fawn.

“Yeah, finally.” Levi answered since Erwin was still humming.

Mike sighed, it was too much. He buried his face in the crook of Erwin’s neck, pain of such loss more than he knew how to bear. Levi managed to get ahold of his arm, pulling him more into the tangle of bodies. The dam broke. Silent tears collected on Erwin’s shirt as another of the occupants of the bed suffered a loss too deep to be contained.

“You realize she was crying don’t you?” Levi was soothing any body part that ended up under his hands. No one in this bed was okay.

“Of course. She liked Nanaba. She will miss her.” Mike hated himself for ever giving his dearest fawn something just to take it away so cruelly. He could never be a good owner to her, even if Levi let him try.

Erwin paused his humming only long enough to kiss Mike’s temple. “No. Your kitten won’t.” Erwin started humming again. Levi took up explaining what Erwin meant.

“She is terrified of losing you, idiot.” Though Erwin would have said it better. Erwin tugged the length of undercut at the back of Levi’s head. “Tch. Just mean she isn’t sad to lose Nanaba. She’s scared because if you can stop loving your own pet you can stop loving her.”

Mike found her hip and pulled it closer. Her knee came up over Erwin’s waist letting Mike stroke along more of her. He was pressing Erwin in but that was just how it had to be. He needed to be closer to her. “Sorry, Lee. I don’t think I could, even if I needed to.”

Levi’s hand covered Mike’s. “I know.”

 

~~

 

Humming was all your heard. It was nice, soothing. You felt lips on your brow, a kiss to your lips, then a cool breeze at your back. You huddled into the warmth and humming, letting it block out what pressed at the edge of your mind.

“Kitten, lets go get your things, take you home.” Erwin was at your ear. You burrowed more into the shelter of him and earned a chuckle. It was such a masculine sound that it pulled you out from your hiding. Levi was gone. Levi had left you with Erwin.

“Sh, don’t start panicking again. It’s alright. Levi left to get you supplies. You are going home, if you are up for it.” Erwin sounded soft.

“Home?” You thought it might just be you taking his words wrong.

“Back to your room and Levi’s care. Everything needs to get worked out, but there is still some filming they need to do with you. Levi wants you rested to get some long sprinting scenes recorded tomorrow. We should get you back to rest.”

It felt sudden. The leaving had been from nowhere and now you were returning just as abruptly. You wanted to go back to the place that was yours, back to seeing Levi everyday. It was like a weight lifted. You were startled by the feeling of missing Erwin that came in on the heels of that relief.

You nodded into Erwin, taking in the clean smell of his shirt mixed with his cologne for the first and what might be only time. It was nice. Erwin started humming again, rubbing your back as you tried to collect yourself enough to climb out of the bed.

Erwin let you linger as long as you needed, leisurely stroll to the car feeling different. It was not until you were in the passenger side, holding Erwin’s hand for the whole drive that it registered. Erwin was doting on you just as Mike had. There was still a slight reservation but it was more kindness than it had been for the weeks of staying with him.

He helped you pack up everything, returning everything to your home in the one go. You held Erwin’s hand with both of yours for the whole drive back. You felt so clingy but somehow you needed to.

Entering your home was like breathing again after being underwater for too long. Plus you were not expecting this homecoming. In your absence someone had been spoiling Lane. He now had two new scratching posts, an empty box with a large paper draped over the edge, and the jewel of the crown, a drinking fountain. It was like the one at the Meet and Greet you had been so impressed with.

Erwin walked into the kitchen to check the fridge for food for you. The whole way he ignored Lane and his zigzagging between now slightly less pristine pant legs. Erwin said nothing as he pulled the inquisitive cat out of the fridge to close it. He raised an eyebrow at the kitten before focusing on you.

“Levi stocked your fridge already. I will check with him to be sure, but I expect this is goodbye as your sitter. Be seeing you around, kitten.” Erwin kissed you goodbye, a chaste pressing of lips.

“Bye Erwin. Thank you for watching after me.” You smiled shyly after him. The door clunked closed as the lock caught.

Loneliness was no match for a playful kitten. You flopped to the floor, game of ‘hunter or hunted’ already under way. The happiness of being back bubbled up in you. An agile leap had Lane miss you, skittering to turn and try again. You pounced Lane in a scooping gesture to lavish him with kisses to that soft head you had been missing. You paused.

“Why is your head wet?”

Lane did not answer.


	29. Last (NSFW)

The groomers were talking over you as if you were an animal at a proper dog grooming salon. They were comparing their theories on what happened that got one of their fellow groomers fired. Levi was reading a book, not really listening unless you made a noise. You saw him look up from his reading every time you so much as took in a rushed breath. The groomers were being much more careful than last time.

“He shouldn’t have screwed her. That simple. I mean it just isn’t worth the risk. What idiot thinks they can get with a prop and not get caught?” The one working on your left asked.

“What shithead handler left a prop alone at the groomers? Bet you won’t be seeing them again either.” Levi did not look up from his reading as he spoke.

“Handlers step away sometimes. Not everyone is as strict as you, Mr. Ackerman.” The one on your right was apparently not a very smart person. You felt bad for them.

“You really are an idiot aren’t you.” Levi put the book down. “Not only should you never be alone with a prop, you should be telling us if some fool is wandering off without them.”

“Mike left her with me the last time he was in.” The one on your right really wanted to get on Levi’s bad side it seemed.

“She is not a fucking _prop_.” There was a warning in his growl.

“And Mike only stepped away to get a coffee from the next room. Hardly the same thing.” The one on your left was trying to salvage the situation. You sighed. You knew better than to speak at all.

“Pet, would you like a coffee after this?” Levi was looking at you. You could see the mirth in his eyes. You smiled brightly and nodded. Levi smirked. “You two would be smart to learn from her. She knows when to keep her mouth shut.” Levi said the t extra hard.

The groomers shared a look over you and stopped saying anything. They finished with the waxing and handed the lotion to Levi. He rubbed the cooling liquid over you once quickly then slowly massaged it all in. The waxing did not hurt as much this time around and Levi was much better at massaging in the lotion than the groomers.

“Did Mike not do this last time?” Levi was looking rather smug over how you were putty in his hands.

“No, he did reward me with a coffee and pastry treat, though. He only stepped away while they were waxing. The sound seemed to really get to him.” You were too relaxed to worry about Mike getting told off over stepping out to the hall. He was never away so far you could not call to him.

“He is too gentle for this world sometimes.” Levi sounded amused.

The reward of a coffee and treat was nice. You watched the bustle of PAs, crew and cast as if you were at a normal cafe. Just after filming the needed extensions to lengthen the chase scene you had your period ruining your filming schedule all over again. The lost week had Levi spending more time with you, a balm over the absence of the other man in your life. You had not seen Mike since filming. He had been distant at the time, more in his head. It was Mike throwing himself into work anew that kept him away, if Levi was to be believed.

You perked up hoping for company to join you at your table. Erwin was talking with Levi just out of earshot. You fidgeted with your mask loosely attached around your neck, resting at your shoulder. Levi had stopped removing it from you, instead having it worn like a necklace. The prized tokens were always worn, though Levi had stopped putting them over your mouth entirely. Disappointingly, Erwin only kissed the top of your head in passing to leave. Levi sat beside you, hand going straight to your knee.

“One last scene for you pet, then your first film is ready for editing. Earlier today Erwin had Historia giving him an earful for delaying you so much. Not that Erwin didn’t deserve getting told off. She let slip that she had seen a bit. You looked so good.” Levi rested his chin on your free shoulder, eyes closing as he took in the peaceful afternoon with you.

“What’s the last scene we need to film?” You looked at the sky, sounds becoming a common background to a nice outing with your sweetheart. You could forget where you were entirely at moments like this.

“Goes before the anniversary scene, might be using Erwin instead of Mike for it.” Levi opened one eye, watching your profile.

“Is Mike avoiding me?” You tried to keep the fear out of your voice, but failed.

“No.” Levi clearly wanted to say more but stopped. “You mind filming this with Erwin? It’s just him running a bit of dialog for context.”

“Sounds fine.” You kept your eyes on the sky. “Long as he’s not avoiding me."

 

It was two days later that Erwin was free to film. He stood over your prepared form. His filming persona was an intimidating presence but he would let you glimpse the real him any time you got too nervous. You had your hands chained to the foot of the bed, sitting on your feet. You presented the image of a loyal hound sitting on the foot of the bed, waiting for their owner to enter.

“Everything is in order. Here you go. She is all yours now. Enjoy.” Erwin took hold of your neck. His fingers pressed with that familiar pressure. The command was clear, your hands pulled the chains to try and grab his wrist. He looked pleased as the chains clattered and kept you from reaching him.

Erwin was holding your eyes like a predator with its next meal. Your heart rate picked up even when you knew Levi was right there in the dark, waiting for his cue. Levi would not let Erwin hurt you. Still, Erwin was the center of your attention. Self-preservation demanded it. The tall shadow to fall over you made you pull back in shock, tears filling your eyes at the sight. You had not noticed any sign of him before this.

Mike was looking at you in a way you had feared you would never see again. It was a loving look, new possessive bolstering it even. Erwin pressed just below your ear finger tips reminding you of the danger of the one who’s authority had you. You looked back to Erwin, attention paid fully to him.

“You know he wanted to buy her too?” Erwin soothed you with his thumb rubbing soft circles along your larynx. Mike hummed a confirmation as he started to strip. “I’m surprised. Thought there wasn’t anything you wouldn’t give him.”

“Can’t give her to him unless she is mine first.” Mike informed.

Erwin’s releasing you had you fall back a little after having subconsciously been rising to his touch. He walked away, fingers brushing up Mike’s bare shoulder in passing. Mike crawled onto the bed, chain released to his hand. He pulled you back slowly, attaching the chain to the headboard. He held your weight, moving you with such care.

“You understand, girl? That I’m gonna make you mine?” Even as the character spoke you saw Mike looking at you from underneath.

You had tears on your cheeks as you nodded. Breathing in your mask got harder from your crying. You tried to force the air out with a huff but failed. Before you could even start to panic Mike had the mask off you. He leaned in, kissing you like he meant every word he had just said. He was kissing away your tears as you got out one shaky word. “Please.”

“Little fawn?” Mike was a whisper in your ear, his own offered to your lips for an answer.

“Make me yours.” You held back your ‘too’ in hopes of not ruining filming if your words were caught by the mic.

That was all Mike needed. He was at your neck giving sloppy kisses only to return to your mouth with earnest. One of his long legs found the space between yours just in time for you to rub on him. The muscled thigh was solid for you to rock your wet heat along. You were panting into his mouth as you used his leg as you wanted to use all of him.

Mike was fast to find a way to settle his hips there instead, your eagerness something he wanted to capitalize on. “Oh yes. I’ll make you mine.”

He pushed inside you slowly, every care given as you took his substantial girth. A moment was given to let you adjust, subtle roll of your hips the sign he could move safely. He was a relaxed pump of hips. The way he would gently kiss the deepest part of you with the head of his thickness made it feel like you were experiencing him for the first time.

You wanted to hang on to him, hold him tight. It took three tries to get your understanding around your hands being bound over your head. Three clatters of metal on metal as you tried to grab him, pull him closer. Your legs were free, so you wrapped them around him, pulling him in.

“I knew you’d be perfect. I knew.” Mike rolled back. He pulled free of you, capturing your legs together at the knees. He adjusted to hold your thighs as he pushed back inside you. You gasped over the pressure, he filled you so tightly like this.

He was using all of the significant strength to drive his hips into you while keeping you at just the right angle. You leaned up at your neck but no part of him was close enough for you reach. You could only lick over your lip before biting it hard. Seeing your desire, Mike gave you something to do with that wanting.

His ring and middle fingers rubbed calloused pads over the bitten dint in your lip before petting down your tongue. You licked and sucked, mouth working those digits as you would the piece of him currently diving into your core. Your tongue circled and lapped. You had his fingers worked at the same languid pace as his cock.

He moaned for you, a deep rumbling sound like a rising tide. It was inside you that the waves broke. You took those fingers in to the knuckle as you tightened around him. Mike cursed loudly as he stayed in rhythm to help you ride out your sudden orgasm. It was a squall of a climax, leaving you hopeful to hit your next peak with Mike this time.

Mike took his fingers from your mouth but let you feed along his wrist instead. Slick fingers cupped your cheek in offering up the vulnerability since his lips were still too far away. You kissed the soft skin of his pulse over and over. Those aqua eyes watched you with such benevolent admiration. Your Mike.

He was sliding in and out of you faster. You focused on the way he filled you completely as he bottomed out. The way he stretched you to hold all of him, you were losing yourself in the sensation. Each pass a new nerve was coaxed to life by his touch. By the time he was using short thrusts to keep in the deepest part of you, you were seconds away.

Mike slammed his hips up, twitching head blooming into a rupture of heat. You cried out as your own walls tried you swallow him down. You were still fuzzy in the aftershock when Mike started speaking.

“You’re mine. You’re mine now.” Only when he pulled free, legs held up for the the volley of flashes you had come to ignore, did he whisper, “You’re mine now, too.”


	30. WOLF: Pet Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Good Things...

The day promised to be one of back to back adventures. Levi and Mike were bringing you by their house before taking you to the production screening of the first edit of your film. Levi warned it was not the final version so major edits and reshoots might be in the works, but it was at a stage where you all could watch it from start to finish. Mike had warned it might have a few people aside from just him and Levi as well.

Mike was driving, Levi sitting in the back with you. Levi was pleased to have you not so nervous as the first time they had taken you out of the compound. Erwin was credited for encouraging them to try driving you themselves. You were on your way to see their home. Levi and Mike were actually taking you, just to let you see it. Being invited into someplace you had thought you would never go was too exciting. You had outgrown the level of giddy you currently contained around the time you learned reindeer could not fly.

Pulling up a long driveway Mike parked the car in the garage. Levi led you in, hand in yours. Mike stayed close, his smile too wide to misinterpret. They were just as excited as you.

You recognized the locks on two of the doors to your right, but Levi pulled you to the left. It was a huge sitting room, couch and chairs facing a large sliding glass door opening on a lush garden. The wooden fence was a forest green where you could see it peeking between tree branches and growth. A birdbath was in the center of what looked like a secret hideaway in the woods. A red brick path led further around making it seem there might be some space for exploring.

Levi led you to the front entry of the house. He took off his shoes and waited for you to do the same. Mike went out to check the mail before taking his off as well. The electronic lock did not even look out of place to you as it clunked closed.

You were so bubbly at being in their home it took a moment to notice the view was different than you had expected. The tour of the house was extensive. You almost lost your curiosity over the background of your tablet as you carefully explored Mike’s studio or Levi’s office. The house was beautiful, in a sleek and minimalist way. Judging by Mike’s studio it was Levi that reined in the organized chaos that Mike would have let run wild.

Lunch was made and eaten in the private back yard. You loved everything about the place. It was quiet, neighbors being well out of earshot. Mike was a comforting touch on your knee as you sat and just enjoyed the sereneness of the day. You could have lived in that moment forever.

“You like it here?” Levi was leaning out of his chair to rest his head on Mike’s shoulder.

“It is beautiful. I had expected there to be a deck but this is just perfect. I love it.” You slumped a little in your patio chair, looking up through the leaves and pine needles of the overlapping branches above. You hoped this would become a place you could be often.

“We haven’t lived there in a long while, little fawn. You aren’t disappointed, I hope?” Mike sounded a little worried.

“I love it here. I was just surprised. That’s all I meant.” You hoped they would know you had not meant anything disparaging by the comment.

“Someday, after filming, this will be home.” Levi was holding Mike’s hand tightly when you looked at him. You had missed something, it seemed.

“Like with all of us? Together?” You took Mike’s other hand in yours. Whatever sorrow was in those eyes faded as he saw your hope that he would be a part of what you called ‘home’.

“Yeah, pet. All of us together. You’ll be able to come home with Lane. Just as soon as filming is done.” Levi closed his eyes and nuzzled Mike’s shoulder back into a comfortable pillow. It looked so nice you did the same.

That was how you all stayed until time started again. Once filming was finished, you could finally come home.

 

Mike was right. More than a few people were in the screening room even. Levi shifted your mask from around your neck to over your mouth when a few of those there for the screening tried to talk to you. You relaxed as Levi secured himself as the only source of conversation. It was too many people, too much stimulation to behave properly.

You were not alone in this packed auditorium though. Erwin took your hand as Historia and another man started talking shop with Levi. A kiss was given to your hand as Levi let go and Erwin took you to a seat by Mike. Once your hand was engulfed in Mike’s, Erwin used his toned legs to step over seats to take up a spot directly behind you. You could not put into words how much it helped knowing Erwin was the one at your back.

Levi appeared and took the seat on the other side of you as the lights dimmed. A few claps and a comment that might have been Kenny saying ‘finally’ accompanied a low buzz in the surprisingly packed theatre.

Levi put an end to it with a single curt drawl. “Everyone _shut_ it.”

Silence fell immediately.

Erwin had leaned forward to wrap an arm across your collarbone. Mike took both your hands and used more strength than you thought needed to hold them. It was Levi’s leaning in to hold your head to watch the screen that told you something was not going to sit well with you.

It was grainy footage, low resolution and jumpy. You knew the limp form being carried by Levi, getting loaded into a cab. You recognized Gunther as the driver closing the door and leaving the familiar parking lot of the bar you once frequented. They had filmed even this. You swallowed hard as you watched them rip you out of your old life for the cameras. You watched as Levi stripped you for what was probably Mike filming. Your heart raced as you made an addled mumble asking what was going on, that Levi ignored.

Levi put the mask you eventually woke with on you with care. He was slow and careful putting the cuffs on you. He was rubbing his hands over your unconscious form and you were scared, even knowing what was coming, that something worse was going to happen first. You could see it was after you had been groomed but that meant very little.

The angle caught Levi’s face just right as he moved your still out body into a heaped position. His expression was cold but the look in his eyes was haunted. You rubbed your head against his as you saw his sorrow underneath the persona. An opening title interrupt the action. ‘Wolf: Pet Shop’ filled the screen.

When it cut back, you watched as Levi roughly mounted you. Even knowing you were awake when this happened, you were impressed. Levi pulled your arm just right to hide how you were awake. The way he held you made everything look believable. You found yourself wondering if you were actually out still and they had just conned you about filming it then.

“Couldn’t use her unconscious? We crop this to off center and it will be perfect. Her right hip is just a little too stable. Kitten, you look so good, did so good.” Erwin whispered for Levi and you.

You were surprised as Levi and Mike along with others were doing a full script of dialog. Levi was the obvious main character and you found his acting skills to be exceptional. You did not know what you expected but you had not expected such convincing acting along with actual story.

Each scene you had filmed found its way in. The shoot where you got hurt was used as the lead into Mike and Levi fighting and your ‘escape’. The room gasped and cheered as you evaded Mike’s touch. Mike beamed and whispered, “Fast little fawn.” You had not realized how close they had gotten only for you to slip away. You felt bashful as even Erwin let out a worried hiss over Levi’s second near miss. It was a strange thing hearing the crowd sighing disappointedly at your capture on the water’s edge.

You were engrossed by the drama they had added. Mike and Levi were both secretly trying to be with you while hiding their interest from the other. The whole maneuvering of each other was scary because it was clear the audience was meant to want them to stay together. There was enough plot to keep you interested but it was the point of the film to have gratuitous sex. Even having been there themselves, your men were touching you as a reminder you were really their’s. They did not do anything salacious but fingers dipped low down your thigh on both sides. Even Erwin’s finger tips played along your neck from time to time, letting you know you had done a good job.

The big reveal of you in your ribbon wrappings was perfect, leaving you misty eyed by the end. Mike stepped into frame as Levi was finishing in your ribbon bound form. Mike looked so pleased and it faded to black with him coming up to join you and Levi. You had been so lost in the moment you had not even noticed Mike being there until filming had stopped and he was cutting you free. The story was you had been a gift from Mike to Levi for the anniversary of their committing to each other. It was to be the three of you in the movies from now on.

The credits rolled with just a textless version as the photographs were used for the backdrop. This was by far the hardest part to watch. The frozen moments, your body so totally on display. You turned to Levi, trying to cover your eyes with his body. It was Erwin’s hand that covered your eyes, his being in the better position for seeing you get upset. His action had both Mike and Levi silently distracting you as best they could.

“One down. Two to go.” Levi’s whispered words made your heart race. He kissed your cheek just over your mask, praise and affection being your due. You looked at the black screen, lights yet to come up.

One down. Two more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you so very much for reading, commenting, all these kudos and subscriptions. I'm just blown away. AO3 has the best community around in my completely biased opinion. You are all just too wonderful for even taking the time to read my story. _THANK YOU!_
> 
> I'm not positive when I will start publishing the next installment of this series. I had mostly just meant to end the story here but so much came along that a simple time skip and tidying up chapter would not do. A second story is inevitable. I've made this a series for ease of following and keeping track of when I start up again.
> 
>  
> 
> As I have a great pleasure doing, here is the playlist I was listening to while writing this:
> 
> ~One down. Two more to go.~
> 
>    
>  [YUNGBLUD: Falling Skies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M37slfD3MRg)
> 
> [Florence + The Machine: No Choir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_c3P-YWLpQ)
> 
> [PVMNTS: White Walls (Better Days)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awFYfagfV48)
> 
> [Grace Gaustad: Brick Wall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl5fa-ou5QQ)
> 
> [Noah Mac: Out of Breath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7htia0yDylM)
> 
> [Sasha Sloan: The Only](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_44-5ENF2AI)
> 
> [Tomas Barfod: November Skies (feat. Nina Kinert)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hNO_Id8pOE)
> 
> [Denmark + Winter: Enjoy the Silence (Re:Imagined)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDeTEMNLcmc)
> 
> [Until The Ribbon Breaks: One Way Or Another](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpHWbUhVY2w)
> 
> [Lawless: Descent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQtKqsxshLo)
> 
> [The Piercers: The One I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6xqeRxsO-k)
> 
> [Craig David: I Know You (feat. Bastille)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kka1a_j3dmg)
> 
> I love all of you.  
> Be seeing you again,  
> Xilianr


End file.
